Digimon Adventure 01
by Weekyle17
Summary: <html><head></head>This is my version of Digimon Adventures 01 with some twists</html>
1. And So It Begins

"That's home, planet Earth but I'm not sure that's where I am right now. Okay let me back up; it all began when the climate went completely out of control, the rainforest dried out, other places got totally flooded with oceans like chocolate sauce and get this places that were normally blazing hot in the summer got super cold. At the time I didn't know about any of this was going on because I was at camp. All of the other campers were you know goofing off and hanging out, me, I was enjoying the summer while um…going over my multiplication tables. That is until it started to snow in the middle of July, totally freaky. And it gets weirder you won't believe what happened to me and seven other kids. Oh, by the way, my name's Taichi Kamiya but I prefer the name 'Tai'. The red haired girl is Sora Takenouchi. She's okay…for a girl. The blonde haired guy is Yamato Ishida but everyone calls him 'Matt', the guy with Blue-Silver hair is Kyle, he came from the United Kingdom along with his brother, cousin and his two best friends. The little kid with reddish brown hair is Koushiro Izumi but prefers to be called 'Izzy'; he should have gone to computer camp. The girl with the pink cowgirl hat is Mimi Tachikawa, the little kid with blonde hair is Matt and Toshiro's little brother, Takeru Takaishi but we call him T.K., and the blue haired guy is Joe Kido. So there we all were at camp and suddenly this huge blizzard appeared out of nowhere. Needless to say the canoe races were cancelled, so let's have toboggan races instead." Tai said and runs out of the shed laughing wearing a blue shirt with long sleeves, yellow stars near the shoulders, and a yellow collar, black pants with a gray vertical line on each, white and blue sneakers with a yellow line in the back, and white goggles with a black strap around his neck.

"I'm going to build the biggest snowman ever!" T.K. yells wearing a long sleeve light green shirt and a green sleeveless hoodie. He also wears a strange green hat with a blue oval in the center and green and white sneakers.

"Wow, mom was right, snow really does almost match my hair." Kyle says as he wore a really long black hoodie with chain around his neck and black gloves, pants, boots with half the zipper opened at the end.

"Hey T.K, be careful, slow down." Matt says chasing after his little brother wearing a sleeveless green shirt with blue jeans and brown shoes.

"Burr it is freezing and I didn't bring a jacket." Sora says shivering and walks over to Tai wearing a yellow sleeveless turtle necked shirt with a white collar and a white triangle on it and white ruff on the bottom. She also wears red gloves, blue jeans, and gray sneakers with red markings on it and red thunders on the soles, and a blue hat with light blue straps.

"Man, I was worried that I would catch a summer cold but this is even worse." Joe said standing in the doorway of the shed wearing a grey collar shirt with a whitish sweater and grey shorts. He also has a greenish blue watch with red and white high tops and glasses.

Mimi then squeezes through, "Wow! Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?" Mimi asked herself wearing a pink cowgirl type. She also wears a big pink cowgirl hat, brown gloves, and cowgirl boots.

Izzy was still inside messing around with his computers.

"Still not working…bummer. This storm is making a messy of my inferred internet connection." Izzy said but then hears Tai calling his name wearing an orange button up shirt with bronze colored. He also wears yellow gloves, purple and grey sneakers with yellow thunders on the sides on them.

"Hey what's your name…Izzy, come on out here. You've gotta see this!" Tai yells to him.

Everyone was looking up at the sky to see lights like auroras.

"It's beautiful, magical even!" Mimi said wide eyed.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Izzy asked ruining the moment.

"Maybe an aurora." Sora said standing next to Tai.

"You mean Aurora Borealis, the northern lights? That's impossible, you see that's in Alaska, we're way to far south." Izzy said to Sora.

"Tell that to the snow." She said not taking her eyes off the sky.

"She's got a point you know. How is it snowing in the summer, huh?" Shiro says standing next to his little brother T.K..

"I really think we ought to get inside before you all come down with pneumonia." Joe says standing behind Matt.

"And miss this? The sky is, like, short circuiting." Matt told him.

Tai was looking so hard at the sky that he saw some kind of portal behind the lights.

"Huh? Hey what's that?!" He said and then the portal shot out eight strange electronic devices heading straight for everyone.

They didn't have time to react because the devices shoot right at their feet like meteors. After the impact everyone was on the ground.

"Everyone, are you alright?" Sora asks being the first to recover.

"We're still here." Matt says while checking to see if T.K. was ok.

"That was scary." Mimi says with her hands on her hat.

"Wha-What was it?" Joe asked all freaked out.

"Meteors?" Izzy guesses looking into one of the holes form from the impact to see a strange glowing device.

"Ok so it's not meteors." He finished and then the eight devices floated up to each one of them.

"They each grabbed one and started asking questions.

"What are these?" Sora asks.

"My guess is some kind of miniaturized remote digital devices." Izzy answered to Sora.

"With no instructions?" Kyle says but then a huge wave of water erupts out of the ground.

"Forget the instructions, surfs up!" Tai yells as the wave sucks them into the portal, sending them to another world.

"Tai…yoo hoo! Tai!" A voice calling his name says causing him to wake up.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Huh?" Tai opens his eyes to see a strange creature on top of his chest.

"…Aaah! That is the last time I eat camp food!" Tai screams freaking out as he rolled backwards a bit.

"Hey you don't need to be afraid of me. I'm your friend! I'm your friend! I'm your friend!" The creature says excitedly as it bounces up and down.

"Just what are you?! Have had your rabies shot?!" Tai asked the creature still freaked out.

"Every things going to be alright now Tai, I've been waiting for you!" The creature says as it jumps into Tai's hands.

"Waiting for me?" Tai repeated holding the creature in his hands.

"My name's Koromon…and we're…partners!" The creature now known as Koromon says.

"Koromon? That means 'talking head'?" Tai asked.

"It means 'Brave Little Warrior'. And don't forget it, Tai." Koromon replies correcting him.

"So what did you mean you've been waiting for me and how do you know my name?" Tai asks.

"Tai?" Izzy calls from behind a tree.

"Hmm, Izzy that you?" Tai asks turning around to see him.

"It's me. And I've got this little pink thing following me everywhere." Izzy says as a little blob came into view.

"It is me, Motimon, at your service. Anybody want lunch?" The creature known as Motimon asks causing Tai to freak out again.

"Another one! What are they?" Tai asks screaming.

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself, my friends call me Motimon. Everyone does actually." Motimon says introducing himself to Tai.

"I believe those miniature remote digital gadgets have taken on an actual life form. I don't remember anything like this in the browser." Izzy explains to Tai what he thinks the two creatures were.

"You think? It's weird." Tai says and looks at his surroundings noticing that they are in some kind of forest.

"The vegetation is lush but the soil appears rather common." Izzy told Tai.

"Nothing is common in the Digi-World." Motimon says.

"That's right Tai you're in the Digi-World!" Koromon shouts very happily.

"And just where is this 'Digi-World'?" Tai asks.

"I don't care so much about 'where it is', I want to know what it is." Izzy says really curious.

"Guess I'll just take a look around for myself." Tai says as he climbs up a tall tree.

When Tai reached a branch where he could get a good look around he then took out his telescope taking a look through it and sees something shocking.

"The ocean? What's that doing there? Our campsite was nowhere near the ocean and I sure don't remember those mountains. Something tells me a compass isn't gonna help much." Tai says to himself as Koromon hops up to the branch Tai was sitting on.

"Hey Tai what do you see?" Koromon asks.

"Nothing I recognize. Huh, wait what's that?" Tai asks seeing a huge red beetle like creature.

"Look at that, it's some kind of giant red beetle and it's flying right at us!" Tai yells and leans backwards to avoid being hit by it and so does Koromon.

On the ground Izzy and Motimon are freaked out as well by what they see.

"I can't watch! That is one seriously bad Digimon even when he's in a good mood!" Motimon says covering his eyes.

"That's just great." Izzy says as the beetle turns back around to attack Tai and Koromon.

"Watch out! His name is Kuwagamon. He's an Insectoid Digimon. Vicious and ruthless, with teeth like knives and Scissor Arms that can chop through anything!" Koromon says.

"Who needs a Gardner?!" Tai jokes as Kuwagamon heads straight at them.

Koromon then jumps at him and blows little pink bubbles at Kuwagamon but only manages to knock him off course.

Both Tai and Koromon fall to the ground after Kuwagamon hits the side of the tree while Izzy and Motimon run up to them.

"Tai you okay?" Izzy asks.

"Well I have had better days. Little guy, you should pick on bugs your own size. What's your name, Koromon?" Tai asks forgetting what Koromon's name was while holding him in his hands.

"That's me." Koromon answers.

"You're pretty brave for a little guy. I'm impressed." Tai says.

"It was nothing." Koromon says flattered by what Tai said.

Meanwhile Izzy notices Kuwagamon coming back around.

"Tai, he's coming this way again!" Izzy shouts pointing towards the incoming insect.

"Oh dear, oh dear, quickly everyone, this way!" Motimon says and leads the way.

Kuwagamon was starting to fly lower at the tree level cutting everything in the way trying to catch the four of them.

"For having two long legs you boys are awfully slow. Inside this tree." Motimon tells them and jumps into the tree leaving them dazed.

"Let's go!" Tai says grabbing Izzy's arm and runs into the tree where Motimon vanished.

Outside the tree looked like any other tree but inside it looked all cybernetic.

"What kind of tree is this?" Izzy asks.

"It's a hiding tree silly." Motimon says to Izzy as they wait for Kuwagamon to pass by.

"Quiet now. Don't make a sound." Izzy said quietly hearing Kuwagamon roaring outside.

After a while everything became quiet.

"All clear. No need to hide anymore." A familiar voice outside the tree says.

The boys then stick their heads out of the tree to see Sora standing there.

"Sora!" Tai shouts seeing his friend.

"You can come out now." Sora says to them.

"Oh we were just planning the trap we were gonna set for that big bug. Huh?" Tai exclaims seeing another creature that looked like a radish with a bluish-purple flower on its head.

"I am enchanted to meet you, friends of Sora. Welcome." The creature said to them.

"Tai, Izzy, meet Yokomon. My own personal something or other." Sora says introducing Yokomon to them.

"Looks like a radish to me." Tai says.

"Must be another one of them, like the others whatever they are." Izzy said as they looked at Koromon and Motimon but then one more came in front of them causing them to gasp.

"They're popping up everywhere." Izzy says.

"Hello! I am Tokomon. Hey T.K. over here." Tokomon yells.

"Coming! Tokomon there you are!" T.K. shouts and runs up to him.

"T.K.!" Matt yells to his brother also carrying a creature with a horn on its head.

"Hey guys, you too?" Tai asks seeing the two creatures.

"Yeah we're here too." Matt says not getting what Tai meant.

"No, I meant those things in your arms." Tai corrected Matt.

"Oh these guys? Yeah well…" Matt begins but trails off.

"Hello you appear pleasant. Tsunomon is my name, and I am quite pleased to meet you." Tsunomon introduces himself still under Matt's arm.

"We'll there you guys are." Kyle says as he came out of the forest with a cat like head with a tail with yellow eyes.

"Kyle, who's that?" Tai asked as he saw the creature.

"I'm Wanyamon, and I'm as tougth as I am cute." Said Wanyamon

"Help! Aww!" Joe shouts as he comes screaming out of the bushes.

"Joe?!" Shiro says as Joe ran up to them.

"Help me! This thing, this thing, it won't leave me alone!" Joe says with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Hey who are you calling a thing? I'm no stuffed animal. The name, is Bukamon." Bukamon says appearing on Joe's shoulder and laughs while Joe starts screaming again.

"What's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off me and those creatures standing right there?" Joe asks but then realizes something.

"They're everywhere! What are they?" Joe asked as Bukamon flew to the others.

"We're…" Bukamon starts. "Digimon! Digital Monsters!" All the Digimon shout smiling.

"Digital Monsters?" Tai asked. "Yes Digimon!" The Digimon say together.

"We're not just Digital Monsters, we're much more than that…we're kinda cute." Koromon says to the kids.

"And very loyal." Tsunomon added.

"With unique abilities." Wanyamon said.

"With beautiful hair." Says about her hair.

"Or maybe no hair at all." Motimon continued.

"We can be funny, ha." Bukamon told them.

"And adorable." Tokomon finished.

"It's a pleasure to me each of you, my name's Tai and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet Sora…" Tai started introducing his friends but stopped so they could say something.

"Nice place you got here, except the bugs." Sora said standing on Tai's right hand side.

"And the self proclaimed 'cool one' over there is Matt…"

"No autographs, please." Matt says standing next to Sora.

"And this is Joe…"

"I'd shake hands if you had any." Joe said to them standing next to kyle who was standing on Tai's left hand side.

"I'm Kyle." Kyle said.

"Izzy is our computer expert…"

"Do you have internet access?" Izzy asked standing next to Joe.

"And last but no less this little guy is umm…"

"T.K., call me T.K. and I'm not as small as I look." T.K. assured them standing next to Izzy.

"There now is that everybody?" Tai finished.

"Hey what happened to that girl with the funny pink hat?" Sora asked.

"Now, now, her name is Mimi." Tai told them as they all start to wonder what did happen to Mimi.

"Well, perhaps she's off picking flowers, or going on a nature hike, or –" Izzy begins.

"Aah! Someone help me!" Mimi screams off in the distance.

"Come on!" Tai says as they all run of to find her.

"Okay, so she's not picking flowers." Izzy said to himself.

The group of kids and their Digimon run out into an opening trying to find Mimi.

"Mimi! Where are you?" Tai yelled hoping Mimi would respond.

Mimi then came running towards them with another Digimon that looked like a seed.

"There she is!" Sora says.

"Mimi it's okay!" Tai assures her but then Kuwagamon came chasing after them.

"It's that big bug again." Tai says and ducks as Kuwagamon swooped down over their heads.

"Mimi, are you alright?" The Digimon asked her.

"I think so." Mimi replied. "Don't worry, Tanemon's here to protect you." Tanemon introduced herself to everyone.

"It's okay Mimi." Sora assures her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Sora," Mimi says glad to see her.

"Watch it! Here he comes!" Kyle shouted and they all started running again.

They kept running with their Digimon close behind them and Kuwagamon not far behind either.

Just as Kuwagamon was about to catch them Matt shouts, "Get down!"

Everyone jumped to the ground and Kuwagamon zipped right passed them.

"Will this nightmare never end? My mom is gonna want a complete and total refunded!" Joe said with Bukamon by his side.

"Here he comes again." Yokomon says to everyone as Kuwagamon turned around and dove into the trees ahead of them.

"Okay that's it no more running away!" Tai says angry.

"What else can we do?" Sora asked him while she helped Mimi up.

"She's right we can't fight that thing!" Matt sais as he stood next to his little brother T.K..

"Not and win anyway." Izzy added to what Matt said.

As Kuwagamon came back they ran off until they came to a cliff.

Tai walked over to the edge to see if there was any way down.

"Be careful Tai." Sora told him hoping he didn't fall over the edge.

"There's no way down. We're going to have to find another way." Tai told them.

"And where do you think we should go?" Joe asked but the trees behind them started to shake really hard and they all ran to where Tai was but Kuwagamon flew over to him.

"Tai watch out!" Sora shouted seeing Kuwagamon about to attack him.

"Here I go." Koromon says and blows bubbles at him.

Kuwagamon knocks Koromon out of the way and aims for the others but Yokomon yells, "Digimon attack!"

They all jump up and blew bubbles except for Wanyamon tired to bite at Kuwagamon.

They managed to knock him off course and crash into the trees.

"Yokomon…!" Sora said to her fallen Digimon and the others were down as well.

"Koromon, are you crazy? Why did you do it?" Tai asked Koromon.

"Sorry it's just…I'm trying to make a good impression." Koromon says.

"Crazy guy," Tai told him and the others ran up to their Digimon.

"Yokomon," Sora said with a sad face.

"Tanemon speak to me." Mimi says to her.

"They must be programmed for courage." Izzy says out loud holding Motimon.

"Tokomon what's wrong?" T.K. asked him.

"Wanaymon, come on little guy." Kyle says holding him in his arms.

"Hey Tsunomon wake up." Matt told him.

"Bukamon…wake up." Joe said really worried about him.

Kuwagamon was back up and ready to fight again.

Everyone grabbed their Digimon and ran over to where Tai was.

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him." Sora shouts.

"Me too. Guess he had other plans. Man I wish I brought my bug spray. Okay, get ready to run." Tai says as Kuwagamon got closer.

"No we fight. That's right. It's the only way. Stand and fight." Koromon says.

"Give it up will ya." Tai says to Koromon.

"No Koromon's right. It's time we show what we're made of." Motimon agrees with Koromon.

"No don't." Izzy tells Motimon.

"They're right." Yokomon says.

"No way! It's hopeless your no match for him Yokomon." Sora tells her.

"We can do it, let me go, let me go, let me go…" Tsunomon says.

"Time to battle." Wanyamon says.

"Yeah we can do it!" Tokomon agrees.

"Tanemon you too?" Mimi asks her and she nods.

"I'm sorry Tai but we've got to. Let's go!" Koromon says to the other Digimon as they jump at Kuwagamon.

"It's useless, Yokomon!" Sora screams.

"Don't go Motimon!" Izzy yells.

"No wait don't it Tsunomon!" Yelled Matt.

"Get back here, Wanyamon!" Kyle shouted.

"Don't go Tokomon!" T.K. says.

"Turn around! Come back Bukamon!" Joe shouts.

"Tanemon…be careful!" Mimi said.

"No don't Koromon!" Tai says to Koromon and then the eight Digivices started beeping rapidly and eight beams of light surround the Digimon.

"Koromon digivolve to…Agumon!" Agumon says turning into a little orange dinosaur.

"Yokomon digivolve to…Biyomon!" Biyomon says and turns into some kind of pink bird.

"Motimon digivolve to…Tentomon!" Tentomon says becoming a big red ladybug with six legs.

"Tsunomon digivolve to…Gabumon!" Gabumon says changes into a yellow-skinned reptile-like creature with a ten in. horn.

"Wanyamon digivolve to…Gaomon!" Gaomon shouts changing into a bluish dog with red boxing gloves and bandana around his forehead.

"Tokomon digivolve to…Patamon!" Patamon said looking like a guinea pig with bat-like wings for ears.

"Bukamon digivolve to…Gomamon!" Gomamon says turning into a seal-like creature with purple markings.

"Tanemon digivolve to…Palmon!" Palmon shouts changing into a plant-like creature with a pink flower on her head.

"What in the…look at them. What's happened to the little guys?" Sora asks seeing that they all changed.

"Their bigger." Tai adds to what Sora said.

They all jump up to attack Kuwagamon but get knocked backwards.

"Alright then, you asked for it!" Agumon says to Kuwagamon who is about to fly but Palmon stops him.

"Poison Ivy!" Her claws extant into vine-like whips, that tangles around Kuwagamon's legs pulling him down.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon says and fires an air bubble from his stomach.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon fires an electric rod from his antennas.

"Double Backhand!" Yelled Gaomon as he spinned around and hit Kuwagamon's chest.

Gomamon was rolling into Kuwagamon's feet.

"Stand-back everyone, Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouts firing a fireball from his mouth.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon says creating a green flame from her wings.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon said and shot a blue fire from his mouth.

"Now all together!" Agumon yells and they all attack Kuwagamon at once and sending him backwards knocking him out.

The kids were all dumb folded by what they saw.

"They made vapor wear out of him." Izzy says.

"Amazing!" Tai said.

"Told ya we could do it!" Agumon says laughing as he running over to Tai with the others.

"Koromon or Agumon or whoever you are you did it, you did it!" Tai says happily hugging Agumon.

The other Digimon ran past Tai and Agumon to their partners, and after getting to see their new forms Kuwagamon popped out of the trees.

"[Gasps] Tai! Behind you! Watch out!" Sora screamed to Tai and Agumon who jumped out of the way before Kuwagamon could get them.

"Guess we celebrated too soon." Tai says but then the edge of the cliff they were standing on breaks off and they all plummet into the river.


	2. The Birth Of Greymon

As the eight DigiDestined and their Digimon are falling from the cliff towards the river, Biyomon, Tentomon, and Patamon fly towards their partners and try to pick them up but they turned out to be too heavy for them to carry.

Palmon then wraps her plant like arm around Mimi's waist and uses her free arm to stretch her vines towards a rock but then the rock slips loose of the cliff and they continue to fall with the others.

The first ones to hit the water were Joe and Gomamon.

"Fish bed!" Gomamon yells as he 'summons' his fish friends telling them to swim close together forming a large raft made of colorful fishes.

Everyone is about to hit the water but land on the fishes instead.

"Wow, this is some ride." Tai says with Agumon under his arm.

"Wha – hey look out." Matt yells seeing the cliff crumbing away and heading right at them.

"Go!" Gomamon yells causing the fish to swim faster.

As the rocks and Kuwagamon fall into the river, the splash makes huge waves behind them and closing in. The wave was so fast it threw them out of the water and onto the ground.

"I knew we'd be okay." Matt says sounding all cool.

"Yeah right, Matt. You were screaming and holding onto Tsunomon the whole time." Kyle teased but then started coughing up water.

"Are you alright, Kyle?" Gaomon asks his partner panting his back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Wanyamon." Kyle says to the little dog that was about as tall as his waist.

"Aw man what was that, a floating fish market?" Joe asks.

"Lucky for us those fish were having a school reunion. Haha." Gomamon jokes.

"Hmm?" Joe says staring at his Digimon.

"I'm kidding those fish are good friends of mine and I just asked them for a lift." Gomamon tells him.

"And all these years I thought I was allergic to sea food, thank you. Uh I…I guess it's not Bukamon?" Joe asks.

"Gomamon now." He told Joe. "Gomamon?" Joe repeats.

"So I guess you're not Tokomon are you?" T.K. says to Patamon.

"Mmm now I'm Patamon." Patamon told T.K.

"It's all because we digivolved." Agumon said.

"I don't think that word is in my dictionary." Tai says standing in front of his Digimon.

"So digivolving is what happens when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before." Izzy says now knowing what happened.

"Right, all of us digivolve, I went from Motimon to Tentomon." Tentomon told them.

"I digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon." She said to Sora.

"First I was Tsunomon then Gabumon." Gabumon says to Matt.

"And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon." Palmon says to Mimi.

"And I was Wanyamon to Gaomon." Gaomon says to Kyle.

"And me I was Koromon I digivolved into Agumon." Agumon says.

"Hmm, when you digivolved you certainly got a lot bigger. Are you still Digimon or are you something else?" Tai asked Agumon.

"Digimon but I needed your help Tai. You see digivolving is a very difficult process. In order to be successful I needed to share your energy." Agumon told Tai how he digivolved.

"I guess you guys don't run on batteries." Sora said to Biyomon as she bent down a little.

"Sure don't." She told her.

"But how do you access my energy?" Izzy asked curiously.

"Even we don't know everything." Tentomon answered him.

"Thanks for my magical new powers!" Palmon thanked Mimi as she spun around happily.

"The whole thing makes my head spiny." Mimi says.

"So I helped you change, that's so cool." T.K. says examining Patamon.

"Yep…sure is." Patamon said.

"My folks warned me about strangers." Joe said with his arms crossed not looking at Gomamon.

"I'm not a stranger Joe; I'm your friend for life." Gomamon told him.

"Well it's great to finally meet you in person or umm dog actually, haha." Kyle says to his partner.

"Likewise." Gaomon said.

* * *

><p>After everyone understood what happened to their Digimon they then try to figure out what to do next.<p>

"Okay come on what are we gonna do?" Matt asked them.

"If only there was a pay phone nearby. We could call the police or the fire department, or my mother." Joe says listing possible people they could call.

"But we don't even know where we are." Kyle says.

"But we know where we started, up there on that mountain." Sora says as they all turn and look up at the mountain.

"I say we forget about going back and explore around here." Matt suggested to them.

"I'm not exploring anywhere; I say we stay right where we are." Joe says with his arms still crossed.

"Yeah let's wait for that giant bug to come and get us. We need to find a road leading someplace away from here." Matt says.

"Matt's right but without a compass we don't even know which way is north." Izzy said agreeing with Matt.

"Wait I do, it's the opposite of south." Tentomon says making a terrible joke.

"You know, if we could get back to where we were we might find some clues as to why we're here in the first place." Sora says thinking of a way to find out where they are.

"Yeah let's head back up there so that bug can cut off our heads like a guillotine." Kyle says sarcastically to Sora.

"Plus what if there's more monsters like that big flying beetle." Mimi says after what Shiro said.

"Yes indeed there are." Palmon says.

"Those monsters don't scare me." Matt says trying to sound cool again.

"Are there any humans?" Tai asked Agumon and the other Digimon.

"Humans? Others like you? No you eight are the very first ever." Agumon says.

"There's only been Digimon here, Tai." Dracomon says to him.

"So okay, you're all Digimon but what about these monsters? They're all Digimon too?" Tai asks.

"It's creepy and dangerous, and what happens when it gets dark?" Sora asked.

"Who says it ever gets dark?" Matt says to her. "That phenomenon is unnatural." Izzy says.

"Well we can't find out anything by sitting around here." Tai says and starts walking off with Agumon following him.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Matt asked.

"Up on that cliff. That's where I saw the ocean." Tai says.

"The ocean?" Matt repeats.

"Yep, there might be a boat or something." Tai says to them and walks down the river.

"Let's surf our way home." Kyle says making T.K. laugh.

"At a time like this, I think we'd be better off just to find a cave and hide. If we keep our eyes open and when a camp counselor comes…" Joe begins to protest but Gomamon calls him.

"Joe! Everyone's leaving us!" He said.

"Wait for me!" Joe yells and runs to them.

While walking along the river the kids were getting acquainted with their Digimon.

"These trees are beautiful." Sora says looking at the trees next to them.

"Yeah they're really different and I just thought they were subtropical." Izzy says.

"Whatever they are, they're aggravating my hay fever." Joe says sounding all stuffy.

"Joe is there anything you don't complain about?" Matt asks causing Gabumon to chuckle.

"Digital Monsters, exactly who came up with that name anyway?" Izzy asks Tentomon.

"Just call us Digimon. We like that." He tells the red hair boy.

"I only asked because your composition isn't at all machine-like." Izzy says to him.

"Oh really?" Tentomon says and charges up his Super Shocker.

"Hey watch it!" Izzy shouts protecting his face with his arms.

"So Patamon, can you really fly?" T.K. asks the hamster-like Digimon with bat-like wings.

"Of course. [Grunts]" Patamon says and flaps his ears to fly but struggles to stay up.

"Wow that's cool but you're going the wrong way." T.K. says to him.

"I'm faster than that, watch." Biyomon brags but flies at the same speed as Patamon.

"Wouldn't it be faster to walk?" Sora asks walking with T.K.

"Palmon I've been meaning to ask, who does your hair?" Mimi says to the walking plant with arms.

"It's natural; I wake up in the morning like this." Palmon tells her.

"Wow maybe you can let me work with it!" Mimi says making her blush a very light shade of red.

"Do you think you put too much emphasis on appearance?" She asks her. "Well honestly I've never really thought about it." Mimi tells her.

"Honestly, I kinda like my hair the way it is." Palmon says looking to the ground.

"So Gaomon what's your story, hmm?" Kyle asks the dog walking next to him.

"We, Gaomon, are Best type Digimon, being the first of our kind, we usally wear our golves until our paws are fully grown." Gaomon tells him.

"Wow, that's amazing." Kyle says to him.

"But I'm just a young Gaomon so my strength and speed aren't at their full level yet but in time it will start to come to me." He says.

"Once I get back this will make one great story but of course not a single soul is ever going to believe me." Tai says looking at Agumon.

"That Kuwagamon back there, he was huge." Izzy says.

"And he's not the only one." Tentomon assures Izzy.

"[Sniffs] Aw nothing like the ocean." Gabumon says smelling the salt in the air.

"Everybody in the water!" Gomamon shouts laughing.

"Hey Matt, let's build a giant sandcastle." T.K. says to his brother.

"Oh I forgot my bathing suit." Mimi complains but then they all hear a ringing sound.

"Wait a minute listen. What's that?" Matt asks.

"A phone." Tai says softly looking in the direction of the ringing sound. "Either that or we're all hearing things." Sora says standing behind Tai.

When they arrive at the beach, they discover many telephone booths lined up next to each other.

"I told you all we needed was a phone! We're saved!" Joe cheers as they all run over to the phones.

Once they reach the first phone booth the ringing stops.

"Why'd it stop ringing Tai?" Agumon asks.

"Wrong number?" He answers the orange dinosaur Digimon. "My theory is aliens. They set these phone booths out as a trap." Izzy says to them.

"Man, you've got one big imagination Izzy, but dibs on the second one." Kyle says as he Matt, T.K., and their Digimon try to use the phone in the booth.

"See if there's a place that delivers pizza, Shiro." Matt says putting a hand on Kyle's shoulder as he picks up the phone.

"Whatever you get no anchovies for me." Mimi tells the two brothers and friend.

"Question is what are these doing here at the beach?" Sora says.

"So people can call their parents for a ride home." Joe says.

"Parents? What exactly is a 'parents'," Gomamon asks Joe and the others.

There was a long weird silence between the kids and the Digimon until Joe broke it.

"That's it I'm out of here." Joe says.

"Does anybody have any loose change?" Tai asks holding out his hand.

"Why?" Sora asks standing next to him.

"Obviously I'm gonna make a phone call to get some help." Tai answers her.

"Aw here Tai, use my phone card. The aliens can bill me." Izzy says handing him the card.

"Hey Kyle is there a quarter in the slot?" T.K. asks his friend standing behind him next to Matt.

"I'm calling daddy." Mimi says and runs to an open booth.

"I'm going to book up to the Internet." Izzy says and walks away leaving Tai, Sora, Agumon, and Biyomon at the first booth.

"Hey guys, wait for me, come on." Joe says. Tai then dials a number and waits for someone to answer.

"Hello? Hey mom it's me…" Tai begins.

"At the tone, the time will be exactly 45 miles per hour…and 90 seconds." The operator says.

"Something's wrong or your mom's flipped Tai." Sora says hearing what it said.

"Tomorrow's forecast calls for clear skies with occasional ice cream." The operator says on Mimi's pay phone.

"What do you wear for that?" Mimi wonders.

"This number only exists in your imagination. Please hang up…and don't call back." The operator in Kyle's pay phone says.

"What planet did I dial?" Kyle asks.

"I'm telling you it's a twisted alien joke." Izzy says after getting another operator who says something weird.

"Why don't you try that one over there?" Tentomon says.

Tai was now annoyed and slams the phone onto the receiver.

"Any luck Tai?" Sora asks putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No. Come on let's take a break." Tai says and walks out of the booth and sits down in the sand.

Joe however was still trying to get the phones to work.

"Maybe this one will." Joe says dialing another number.

"To leave a message press one now. To leave a fingerprint press two now. $15 for the next three minutes." The operator says.

"Okay next one!" Joe says still very determined to get a real answer.

"Very curious, does Joe always behave like this?" Izzy asks.

"Every single day." Tai tells him.

"What a freak." Kyle says sitting on a boulder with Gaomon.

"Yeah but no matter what number or how many times he dials those phones aren't gonna work." Matt says watching Joe while leaning against the same boulder Kyle was on.

"Well I'm going to keep searching for a boat or something." Tai says while he gets up.

"Hey wait a minute. Even though we can't call out of here there's always a chance someone will call us." Matt says.

"Well you do that but I think it's a waste of time, man." Tai tells him.

"I'm going to stay here for a little while and see if anyone calls besides everyone could use some rest." Matt says.

"And I'm getting hungry too." Izzy adds.

"Well we haven't eaten all day." Tai says to him.

"[Sighs] Hey Tai you got any food I think all I have is…huh? It's that gadget that fell out of the sky at camp." Sora says after rediscovering the device on the back of her pink belt.

"I forgot all about those weird gizmos." Tai says and grabs his from under his shirt on his brown belt.

"If anyone's got a pink one, I'll trade." Mimi says seeing her Digivice on the back strap of her bag.

"What are these things anyway?" Kyle says noticing his was strapped to the loop hole of his black hoodie.

"We wouldn't have them if they weren't important." Matt says with his Digivice on his blue jeans as well.

"If I could take mine apart." Izzy says but then was interrupted by his stomach growling after he took his Digivice off his computer bag strap.

"That is of course after I get something to eat." He says.

"Well the only thing I've got is my emergency supplies it's got a first aid kit, some bandages, and some medicine, but that's about all I've got. What about you Tai?" Sora asks her childhood friend.

"I left my bag back at camp." Tai says.

"Same here." Kyle said.

"Me too." Matt says.

"I have my trusty laptop computer and a digital camera, oh and I've got a small cell phone too. Of course not one of them has work since we got here." Izzy says.

"I can't you dragged all that computer stuff to summer camp, but you do have more things than me all I've got is my mini telescope." Tai says.

"All I've got are my headphones, my cellphone, my iPod and a USB cable but my iPod's dead and my hacker but I can't charge them." Kyle says.

"Hey check out what I've got." T.K. says with his Digivice on his bag and opens it to reveal candy, chips, and cookies.

"Wow, look at all those goodies. Why don't you be a good little boy and share them with dear sweet Mimi." Mimi says.

"Aw you don't have to be so nice. I'm happy to share. Isn't she cute?" T.K. says.

"Forget it." Matt says.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." Tai says to Izzy.

"I'd settle for a small cow." Izzy told him.

"Mimi what do you have in that big bag? Hairbrushes and makeup?" Sora asks.

"Um well let's take a look. Here's a compass, cooking fuel, a flashlight, one of those knives with all the things, and some other stuff." Mimi says showing them what she has.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a compass back when we needed one?" Matt asks her.

"I thought it might be kind of fun to see how far we could get without one. Besides it's broken." Mimi tells him.

"Well we could use the cooking fuel to make a signal fire." Kyle says.

"That true or I guess we could barbeque some telephones." Sora says.

"Oh boy, check out the genius. See he's trying to call the telephone repairman because the telephones don't work. Problem is…look; Joe's got the emergency food, no way!" Tai says seeing Joe holding the emergency food over his shoulder with his Digivice attacked to it.

"Joe, hey Joe you've got all the food!" Tai yells to him.

"Hey don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're on the phone?" Joe says.

"But that bag…" Izzy begins.

"This? I brought this to give to Mimi. Today was her day to carry the bag." Joe says.

"Think he likes you." Palmon says.

"No way!" Mimi says and quickly stares at Izzy before Joe comes over with the bag.

"Mimi you have got to stop thinking of yourself and do something to help someone else for once. Take a little responsibility!" Joe says loudly.

"But that bag is too heavy for me." Mimi tells him.

"Listen you never hear me complaining." Joe tells her.

"Guys, guys, the most important thing now is we've got some food to eat. So let's sit down and have some lunch." Tai says and Sora nods her head grinning.

"Okay let's figure this out, there's eight people in the group time three days times three meals that comes to…" Joe begins.

"72 meals enough for three days." Izzy says.

"But what about the Digimon? What will they eat?" Sora asks.

"Don't worry we Digimon hunt and forage for ourselves." Gabumon says to them and the other Digimon agree as well.

"This is great I could eat a dozen of these." Tai says as he and Agumon eat away.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Joe asks.

"I'm glad we never hear you complain." Tai says to him.

"You people make me crazy." Joe says quietly.

Meanwhile Gomamon was lounging in the ocean when he hears a loud roar. Biyomon then stands up with an angry face.

"What's the matter?" Sora asks her.

"Trouble." Biyomon replies and then a large water spout appears out of the sand and crushes the pay phone.

"What's that?" Tai asks as the sand started to rise to reveal a huge shell coming up.

"Shellmon!" Tentomon shouts.

"What's a Shellmon?" Izzy asks.

"Something that gets made for no reason!" Tentomon says.

"Attacked by two digital monsters in the same day. And doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergic to shell-fish?" Joe says and Shellmon begins to attack them.

* * *

><p>The eight chosen Digimon begin to attack Shellmon.<p>

"Digimon attack!" Agumon shouts.

"Right!" Biyomon, Dracomon, and Gabumon reply.

"Agumon you show him!" Tai yells.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon fires a fireball at Shellmon making contact with his face.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon tries to attack but can't.

"Spiral Twister! Double Backhand! Super Shocker!" Biyomon, Dracomon, and Tentomon all have the same problem as well.

"What's happening to them?" Izzy asks.

"They look like they've lost their powers." Shiro says.

Shellmon the uses his Hydro Pressure attack and aims it at the five Digimon in front of him.

"Agumon!" Tai yells as Agumon jumps back up and runs at Shellmon.

"Boom Bubble! Poison Ivy!" Patamon and Palmon try to attack but get the same results, but Agumon was still able to fight.

"Why is it only Agumon?" Izzy asks.

"We're just too hungry!" Tentomon says weakly.

"Gabumon!" Matt says with concern in his voice.

"I just don't have any strength." He tells Matt.

"That's it; Agumon was the only one who had anything to eat." Sora says holding Biyomon.

"Well that explains a lot. Our Digimon must need food in order to fight." Kyle says kneeing over Gaomon protecting him from Shellmon's Hydro Pressure.

"Agumon! Looks like it's just you and me now!" Tai shouts to him.

"Then give me a diversion!" Agumon says to him.

"Hey Shellmon! Ugly! Over here!" Tai yells.

"No don't!" Sora shouts worried about Tai.

Tai was about to grab a metal pole from one of the broken pay phones when a tentacle wraps around his waist and slams his hand on top of Agumon trapping him. Shellmon the fires his Hydro Pressure at the others again.

"Watch out! He's gonna get everyone! And there's nothing I can do!" Tai grunts as Shellmon's grip on him tightens.

"Tai no! Digivolve!" Agumon shouts and starts to glow along with Tai's Digivice.

"What's going on?" Tai wonders.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!" Greymon says becoming a 20 ft. tall dinosaur with a brown helmet with antler like horns on the side and a single horn on the nose and has blue strips all over his body.

"Wow, he did it again. Now he's Greymon." Tai says after being tossed to the ground.

The two Champion Level Digimons begin to fight with each other. Shellmon fires his Hydro Pressure while Greymon shoots flames from his mouth causing steam to be created. Greymon then gets under Shellmon and tosses him into the air.

"Take this, Nova Blast!" Greymon sends an even bigger fireball at Shellmon blasting him through the air and into the ocean.

Greymon reverts back to Agumon.

"Agumon are you alright?" Tai asks him.

"Tai? Tai! Do you have anything to eat?" Agumon asks.

After everyone recovered from the fight Joe went back to the busted up pay phones.

"Hello? Come on, I know you're there! Operator? Operator?" Joe shouts into the phone even though it was busted.

"There's no reason to stay here now, so who wants to break the news to Joe?" Matt says as the Digimon quickly ate.

"Shellmon wasn't destroyed, he was just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he decides to come back for round 2." Izzy tells Tai.

"I agree with Izzy. We're just lucky Agumon digivolved but we have no idea if he can do it again." Kyle says.

"In that case we should go right back to the forest." Joe says freaking out.

"Joe, I told you we fell off a cliff and floated down a river to get here and we might run into Kuwagamon if we go back?" Sora told him.

"Now listen logically speaking if there are phones here then there must be people to use so it makes sense we should find those people." Izzy says.

"Alright let's get out of this place." Tai says.

"And let the monsters beware." Matt says.

"Alright here we go." Tai says.

"Digimon!" All the Digimon yell walking with their partners to the forest.


	3. Garurumon And Gaogamon

After the fight with Shellmon the eight DigiDestined and their Digimon were standing on a cliff looking at the ocean.

"_We've almost searched the whole island and we still haven't found any people yet. Just some monsters with attitude but they couldn't beat our Digimon who could turn into these awesome fighters. Like when Agumon digivolved into Greymon and kicked Shellmon to the curb he was so cool._ Yo Agumon." Tai call to him.

"What's up Tai?" Agumon asked.

"I like it when you're Greymon. No offense but why don't you just stay that way?" Tai asked him.

"I can't but even superheroes need a rest." Agumon says causing Tai to trip forward and nearly falls off the cliff and would have too if Agumon hadn't grabbed him by the shirt.

Everyone started laughing at what happened between the two but then they heard something roar behind them. A second later an Ankylosaurian Digimon smashed through a rock.

"Who's that?" Izzy asks Tentomon seeing the new Digimon.

"It's Monochromon but don't worry he's a laid back Digimon. Although it is wise to be a bit cautious with a Monochromon. They do tend to get a bit miffed when they're hungry." Tentomon tells Izzy.

"Then he must be starving because he looks like he's gonna blow his top." Tai says.

"And I think he wants to eat us." Mimi says but then a second Monochromon appeared.

"There's two of them. We're caught between a rock and two sets of teeth." Matt says and then the two Monochromon charge at each other while the kids and their Digimon run away.

"Something must have set those Monochromon off." Tai says.

"They're fighting over territory which is very common among Champion Level Digimon." Dracomon says.

"They can just have it then." Palmon says and runs off.

"Hey don't leave without me!" Mimi says running next to her Digimon with the others following behind them.

"They definitely don't need us hanging around!" Tai says. As they continue to run T.K. then trips causing him to fall to the ground.

"T.K.!" Matt says worried about his little brother.

"Better hurry up you guys." Tai says to the two brothers.

"Okay!" T.K. replies and runs to others with Matt close behind.

Meanwhile the two Monochromon continue to battle each other but then they both fall over the edge of the cliff and into the water below.

* * *

><p>After a while the sun begins to set and the group realizes that they're tired.<p>

"I don't walk this much unless I'm at a mall. And as you can see we're nowhere near one." Mimi whined as she leaned against a tree.

"Mimi stop whining." Tai tells her walking on.

"No my feet hurt!" She shouts.

"Maybe if you took off your boots and socks you feel better Mimi. It's much more practical I think." Agumon says to her.

"I'm not walking around dirtying my bare feet!" She huffs.

"I love the feel of dirt under my feet especially between my toes." Palmon says.

"Gross!" Mimi shouts.

"It appears we may be losing our light source." Izzy says looking at the sky.

"What a weird sunset." Sora added seeing the sky lit up in different colors.

"This whole island is weird and who knows what will come out at night." Izzy says.

"Wait, I detect water! Stay here and I'll check it out." Tentomon says and flies up higher over the tree line to get a better look.

"Yes as usual I'm right; it's a lake with fresh water and a variety of taste fish. It's a perfect camp site." Tentomon tells the eight kids and the Digimon.

"Finally I can soak my achy feet." Mimi says.

"Yeah! We get to swim!" Gomamon says but Joe pulls him back by his tail.

"Gomamon you better wait and make sure it's safe." Joe told him.

"That's why I think we should keep walking and stop all the complaining." Matt said.

"But Matt, come on , everyone's tired and we've got to find some food." Kyle says.

"That is a good plan Shiro. I like that plan a lot." Joe says. After they arrive at the lake they all agree to find shelter and food.

"It should be safe here." Biyomon says.

"Yeah I love camping outside." Sora said.

"If I won't walk in dirt what makes you think I'll sleep in it?" Mimi asks everyone.

"Mimi do you see a hotel anywhere around here? Huh?" Tai asks but hears the sound of an engine nearby.

"Is that a…trolley car?" Shiro asks.

"Yeah but that's odd the lights just came on." Izzy says but then Tai and Agumon run over to it.

Once they arrive, Tai run in and see it's empty.

"Bummer it's empty!" He yells.

"Totally empty." Sora agreed.

"No trolley car's this clean." Izzy says inspecting the floors.

"But it must've been used recently there's still fresh oil on these wheels." Kyle says to them inspecting the wheels which had oil on them.

"That's weir and could get weirder." Matt says standing next to Shiro.

"Yeah like this suddenly starts moving on its own." Joe says from the driver's seat of the trolley but is interrupted by his stomach growling.

"Oh yeah first let's find something to eat." He said. Izzy and T.K. decided to fish for some food.

"Gomamon stop warning the fish away and get out of the water!" Izzy yells at him.

"Yum, yum, you can't get too many berries down the hatch." Tentomon says eating some berries on a tree branch.

"So how are we going to light a fire without matches?" Kyle asked Joe and Tai.

"Like this, Pepper Breath!" Agumon then realsed a small flame to start a fire.

"Great job Agumon." Tai says to the Agumon.

While everyone was eating, T.K. tells Matt that their mom only lets him eat fish sticks but Matt tells him it's alright.

Meanwhile Kyle was sitting on a rock looking up at the starry night sky with Gaomon.

"Hey Kyle!" Tai says, walking up to him with Sora following him.

"Hey guys what's up?" Kyle asked them.

"We've noticed Matt treats T.K. like he's a bother not like a brother, you know why?" Tai asked him.

"That's because they don't live together anymore. T.K. lives with with their mom while Matt lives with their dad. So they don't see each other that much." Kyle explains and then Joe comes and looks up at the sky.

"Hey Joe what 'cha looking at?" Sora asked him.

"I'm trying to find the North Star but the stars are all mixed up." Joe says.

"I don't recognize any of these constellations." Kyle says.

"You're forgetting your astronomy, if you can't see the North Star then it must be on the other side of the world." Tai says.

"You think we're in the southern hemisphere?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I guess it's possible. That is if we're still on earth." Joe tells them.

* * *

><p>After awhile everyone was getting tired and were ready to sleep.<p>

"Look Patamon's tired." T.K. said looking around to see everyone else was getting tired as well.

"I'm getting tired myself." Tai says.

"Wait a minute Tai; I think it will be best if someone stands guard." Izzy says.

"Great idea, so who wants to go first?" Joe asks.

"How about if each of us stands guard for about an hour?" Tai suggested.

"Not T.K.!" Matt says at once.

"Aw come on Matt I can handle it." T.K. told his brother.

"No you're too young and you need your rest." Matt told him.

"Well I need a warm blanket to sleep on." Mimi says.

"Hey Gabumon, watch out or Mimi might try to steal your fur. So if you feel a little tug it might be her about to cut your tail off." Tai teased the poor Digimon.

"Stop Tai that's not funny." Gabumon says and ran behind Kyle and Gaomon.

"Quit it!" Matt shouted and pushed Tai.

"What are you bugging about?" Tai yelled rather than asked.

"Gabumon told you to stop!" Matt shouts.

"You're not the boss of me." Tai yells and they grab each of other by their shirt collar.

"Matt stop it." Said T.K..

"You both make great guards. Who goes first?" Joe asked.

"I'm first!" Tai said quickly. "I'm next!" Matt says right after Tai.

"How about if Kyle takes over after Matt, then Izzy, and I'll finish up the night. Now I propose we all get back to the bus and get some shut eye." Joe says as they make their way to the trolley.

"I can't sleep with all of you here!" Mimi complained about their Digimon sleeping on the some leaves on the floor of the trolley.

"Quit complaining. So it's not perfect, just be glad we have a place to sleep." Sora told her.

"That's right Mimi." Izzy says.

"Good night guys." Kyle says sitting next to T.K. with Patamon on his left and Gaomon by his side.

"And don't let the Monochromon bite." T.K. says and falls asleep on Kyle's shoulder.

_'Thanks for reminding me T.K.'_ Sora says and looks over her shoulder to see Tai and Agumon by the fire. _'Be careful Tai.'_ She says to her secret crush.

_'My feet still hurt.'_ Mimi says.

_'Why is there a trolley here? Maybe it's the alien's. Maybe they knew we needed it.'_ Izzy says.

_'I hope I don't catch any monster cooties.'_ Joe says taking off his glasses and closes his eyes.

_'I sure hope Gaomon will digivolve like Agumon did. I want to see his Champion Level form.'_ Kyle says shutting his eyes.

"Gabumon?" Matt says.

"Yeah?" He answers his partner.

"Go over and lay down with my brother." Matt told him.

"Why Matt?" Gabumon asked.

"Because your fur is making me sweat." Matt told him.

"Because you want me to keep T.K. warm." He corrected him.

"I never said that!" Matt yelled quietly.

"It's okay." Gabumon Said.

"Thanks bro." T.K. said making Matt go red in the face.

The trolley then suddenly powers down and the fog around the area clears up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Tai and Agumon are sitting next to the fire feeling very tired as well.<p>

"Tai you don't want to fall asleep on your first night watch." Agumon said to his yawning friend.

"My eyes won't stay open. I'm going to the lake to splash some water on my face." Tai says as he unknowingly walked over a red tail.

As Tai rubbed his eyes with the water in his hands he notices someone close by.

"Huh? Who's there? Oh Matt…don't you think I can handle this?" Tai asked him.

"I couldn't sleep." Matt simply said.

"Oh and why not?" Tai asked as he ran up to him.

"Look I'm sorry about earlier, it's just being here and having to watch my brother it can stress a guy out." Matt said and took off running to the bridge away from the island.

"Matt's a little weird." Tai says but then he and Agumon hear a harmonica playing and turn to see Matt was the one playing it.

"What an amazing sound Matt." Gabumon says as he sat down next to Matt.

"Yes quite wonderful." Gabumon adds.

* * *

><p>Tai and Agumon were sitting by the fire when it begins to spark and the ground then starts to shake.<p>

"Wow what's going on?" Shiro asked.

"Oh no!" Matt yells seeing something coming out of the water, a huge sea dragon-like creature.

"What's that horrible sound?" Sora asked.

"The trolley's starting to move and I don't think it's taking us home." Joe says.

"It's taking us to that sea dragon!" Izzy shouts.

"Oh no it's Seadramon!" Tentomon told them. Seadramon pulls the island away with everyone on it except for Shiro, Matt, Dracomon, and Gabumon.

"He's pulling us along by his tail! I don't think he realizes we're here." Izzy says. "Don't be too sure." Agumon says.

"You guys jinxed us. Now he knows we're here." Tentomon says standing on Seadramon's tail. Seadramon is now madder than ever and pushes the island back towards the shore.

"We're gonna crash! Let's go Gaomon!" Kyle shouts and dives into the water along and then Gaomon jumps in as well.

Matt then jumped in the water for T.K.'s Safety.

"Matt I should tell you my fur's gonna get wet and I'm gonna stink." Gabumon says and jumps in.

Seadramon leaves the island in the middle of the lake.

"He's coming Digimon let's get him!" Agumon yells.

"Spiral Twister! Boom Bubble!" Biyomon and Patamon attack first and his face but barely make a scratch.

"Poison Ivy! Super Shocker!" Palmon tries to attack but can't reach and Tentomon flies up and attacks him.

"T.K.!" Matt cried to his little brother.

"Matt!" T.K. says and runs to the edge.

"Guys be careful or Seadramon will get you…" T.K. than falls into where his brothers are and so does Gomamon.

"Alright Gomamon go!" Joe says telling him to get out with T.K..

"Hurry up guys, Seadramon's coming back!" Tai yells to them.

"Kyle you go too." Matt says to him.

"No way! I'm going with you!" Kyle argued with him.

"Fine. Hey over here you over-grown water lizard!" Matt yells creating a distraction.

"Blue Blaster! Double Backhand!" Gabumon and Dracomon attack Seadramon in his face but get sent flying to the island and he then pulls Matt underwater and Kyle dives under the water after Matt.

"It's my entire fault, Matt and Kyle we're only trying to save me. I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to them." T.K. told the others but then Seadramon pulls Kyle and Matt, who are back-to-back, out of the water with his tail.

"Oh no, this isn't good! Seadramon maybe a bubble-brain but once he has his prey he won't let go." Tentomon tells them.

"Matt! Kyle! Hang on; Patamon hit him with a Boom Bubble." T.K. tells him.

"Seadramon's just too big I don't have enough power now. Gaomon, Gabumon, you two are stronger how about you guys." Patamon says to the two Digimon.

"You're right we've got to help. Hold on Kyle! I'm coming!" Gaomon yells and starts glowing.

"So am I Matt! Don't worry; we'll get you out of there!" Gabumon shouts and starts glowing as well.

"Gaomon digivolve to…Gaogamon!" Coredramon became a 20 ft. blue dog with a red like claws like bandanna on his back and with wraps on his back feet and a curled up tail and big boxing gloves.

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!" Garurumon became a large wolf-like beast with periwinkle fur and dark blue strips, pink claws and a very curly tail.

"Gaoga Hound!" Gaogamon attack Seadramon with his teeth forcing him to let go of Kyle and Matt.

"Kyle! Matt! Are you two okay?" T.K. asked as he hugged his brother and friend.

"Yeah but where's Gabumon?" Matt asked.

"And Gaomon." Kyle asked as well.

"Garurumon's fur is legendary; it's said to be as strong as steal. He's like a growling torpedo. Gaogamon is said to live on steep mountains and woth his feet at high speeds." Tentomon says about the two new Champion Level Digimons.

"That's amazing! They're the perfect team!" Izzy said but then Seadramon uses his Ice Blast to attack Garurumon.

"Garurumon I'm co…" Gaogamon begins but gets hit by Seadramon's tail sending him into the water by the island.

"Gaogaon!" Kyle shouted and swam to his Digimon.

"Are you okay buddy?" He asked the blue dog.

"I'm good. Now watch this…Garurumon!" Gaogamon called.

"Right, Howling Blaster!" Garurumon fired a stream of icy flame from his mouth.

"Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon sends a whirl of blue flame from his mouth at Seadramon defeating him.

Gomamon then calls his fish friends to bring the island back to the main land.

* * *

><p>The DigiDestined then discovered something.<p>

"Gabumon may I use you for a pillow? I promise I won't take your fur." Mimi says to him.

"Actually there seems to be a pattern here. This time only Dracomon and Gabumon could digivolve." Izzy says sitting in front of Tai's legs.

"Yeah Izzy's right, Agumon was the only one who could do it before." Sora comments realizing he's right.

Tai then thinks back to when Agumon first digivolved.

[Flashback]

_Tai grunts as Shellmon's grip on him tightens._

_"Tai no! Digivolve!" Agumon shouts and starts to glow along with Tai's Digivice._

_"What's going on?" Tai wonders._

_"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!" Greymon says becoming a 20 ft. tall dinosaur with a brown helmet with antler like horns on the side and a single horn on the nose and has blue strips all over his body._

_The two Champion Level Digimon then battle it out with Greymon firing a Nova Blast at Shellmon._

[End Flashback]

"You're right! It's all beginning to make sense. Agumon digivolved when I was in danger." Tai says to the group.

"That has to be the answer. Our Digimon devolve when we're in trouble." Izzy says now sitting next to Sora.

"Wow! That must be it." Sora says but then Mimi falls onto her shoulder.

"Hey watch it!" Sora says to the sleepy girl.

"Is it time to go to the mall?" Mimi asks in her sleep with Palmon resting on her side.

"We've been here one day and I think she's put some muscle on her." Sora comments.

"Yeah maybe if she puts in some effort she'll become a hard fight machine like I am." Agumon says about himself.

"I hope she grows pink wings just like my wings." Biyomon says from the tree branch she is on.

"You must be kidding." Mimi says and then falls asleep, then Joe and Gomamon, and then everyone else falls soon after. Tai too feels tired but then hears the sound of Matt's harmonica playing. Tai looks over to see Matt, T.K., Gabumon, and Patamon all leaning against each other while T.K. and the two Digimon sleep and T.K. listens to his brother's playing.

"[Yawn] Big bro…you're the best." T.K. says in his sleep causing them to smile.


	4. Biyomon Gets Firepower

The DigiDestined are wondering through a forest full of signs.

"Huh, what's that sound?" Sora asks and looks up to see some kind of flying black gear in the sky.

"It seems to be some sort of aircraft." Matt said.

"It looked like a big flying gear." Sora says.

"Admit it; my alien theory is becoming more plausible." Izzy says.

"Yeah they hit us with an anti-gravity ray to make us all crooked or maybe that sign is just crooked." Joe said as T.K. trips on a root.

"T.K." Sora said his name and the Tai picks him up.

"Watch it." Matt tells him.

"That could have been a snake or worse." Tai Said.

"Aww I'm sorry and thanks big bro. Hey Biyomon are there really snakes here?" T.K. asks as Tai puts him down.

"No just giant flying killer bugs and other unpleasant Digimon." She told the little blonde haired boy.

"Don't worry T.K. I'll take care of them!" Patamon said sounding all brave.

"Okay now that that's settled let's get going." Sora said.

"Nothing's settled and where would we go? We don't even know where we are." Matt tells her.

"This is silly. I say we keep moving and see if we can find any signs of intelligent life around here." Tai says.

"I'm with you Tai." Izzy said.

"I'm in." Joe says.

"Me too." Mimi says happily.

"Don't forget me." Kyle said last.

"Hey wait a minute; is he saying that Digimon aren't intelligent? Is that what he's saying?" Biyomon asks rubbing her head against Sora's legs.

"Not at all but I think Tai's right. We need to keep moving in hopes of finding out where we are. We need to stay calm and stick together. Let's remember we're in this together." Sora says to Biyomon.

"Together sounds good." Biyomon told her.

"We can do it, this will take teamwork and I'm sure we'll figure out exactly where we are and how to get back. There's no point in splitting up because once someone did figure it out then –" Sora says but was interrupted.

"Hey Sora open your eyes." Biyomon tells her. Sora then looks to see everyone walking away without her.

"Oh thanks a lot for waiting!" She shouts to them.

"Moving right along folks keep it moving. Our next stop on the tour will be the Forest of Irrelevant Road Signs, no pictures please." Matt said making a joke out of it while Sora holds Biyomon's wing as they continue to walk through the forest.

_'We're lost and they're making jokes.'_ Sora says in her mind.

"Hey hold up. My shoelace is broken." Joe says.

"You need new shoes. Oh new shoes." Mimi says thinking about new shoes.

"Hey guys looks! Telephone poles maybe there are people here. Let's follow them and see where they lead." Tai says.

"They'll just lead to trouble." Joe said.

"Look it's the alien saucer again." Izzy says spotting the flying gear heading for a mountain.

"And it's heading for a close in counter." Matt adds as it crashes into the mountain.

* * *

><p>They group then walks through the desert following the telephone poles.<p>

"Boy it's so hot I can feel the heat coming up through my socks." T.K. whined.

"Well T.K. maybe you should put your shoes back on." Matt says to him.

"Oh this hot desert air is ruining my complexion. How much further is it?" Mimi asked.

"Is that all you're worried about Mimi? We'll be lucky if we even survive this hike." Joe tells her.

"Hey does anyone beside me notice these telephone poles have no connection wires?" Sora asks getting everyone's attention.

"She's right! I wonder if these are actually telephone poles. Maybe they're some odd alien equipment." Izzy said.

"Hey remember those phone booths and that trolley car?" Mimi asks.

"Yeah…what about them?" Izzy asked back.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if anyone else remembered." Mimi says cheerfully.

"That's it, doomed! The heat has baked our brains and we're all gonna end up like roasted piglets!" Joe shouts freaking out again.

"Just remain calm Joe we've only been walking for two minutes." Izzy tells him.

"I think we need to find some shade for Joe and quick." Tentomon says to his partner.

"That or an umbrella." Izzy said back.

Mimi then comes humming happily up behind Joe and says, "You won't believe what's happened to my favorite watch. The sun melted the numbers right off." She then held up another compass.

"Mimi for someone who hates hiking you sure do have a lot of compasses." Tai commented and then the compass started spinning really fast.

"Of course nothing of hers has actually worked." Tai says standing above T.K.

"Oh this dirt contains small traces of metal which could affect the compass needle." Izzy says scooping up a fist full of dirt.

"This is one weird world and I don't like it one little bit." Sora says looking up at the sky.

"I think we should start looking for water guys. Otherwise we could dehydrate in all this heat." Izzy says.

"Yeah but we're doing alright aren't we?" Tai asked but then Mimi starts screaming.

"HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE FIND US! HELP! [GROWLS]" Mimi yells.

Meanwhile the black gear that flew into the mountain starts working its way loose causing some fiery Digimon to hear it.

Back in the desert the DigiDestined and their Digimon continue walking in search of water.

"I've taken a soil sample, measured the barometric pressure, and analyzed the relative humidity." Izzy says to the group.

"And just what the heck did you find out?" Kyle says annoyed with Izzy.

"It's really, really…hot." Izzy says causing a vein to pop out of Kyle's forehead.

"Just hang on a little long. Don't give up now." Tai tells them.

Palmon starts panting heavily as she walks in front of Mimi.

"We'll be okay; just keep moving along." She tells her.

"My head is baking. If this goes on for too long I'm going to end up looking like a wilted salad." Palmon says as Mimi takes off her cowgirl hat and shake her hair causing Izzy to blush a little from the sight.

"Here you wear my hat for awhile. You need it more than I do." Mimi tells her placing the hat on Palmon's head.

"Thanks Mimi." Palmon thanked her.

"P.U. what's that yucky smell?" T.K. asks.

"[Sniffs] Uh here's a thought now you know why they call them sweat socks." Matt says his blonde hair now falling over his eyes covered in sweat.

"Hold it! I have to stop. I just don't think I can go any faster." Biyomon says not going any further and then Gaomon stands next to her looking pretty bad.

"Hey Gaomon buddy, are you okay?" Kyle asked to his dog Digimon.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me Kyle. All I care about is making sure that you're okay." Gaomon smiled to his partner.

"You have to stay positive. Let's all pretend that it's raining." Sora says.

"Yeah! I simply adore the rain!" Biyomon said as she rubbed against Sora's leg again.

"Yeah me too, but it's time for a reality check this isn't getting any better. It might be a good idea to turn around and get out of this desert right now." Matt said as Tai walked up beside him.

"Wait. Hold on for just a second everybody. Unless I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing…" Tai begins.

"What is it Tai?" Izzy asks.

"It's not a mirage it's real water!" He said looking through his mini telescope.

"Water?" Biyomon repeats not believing what she heard.

"This is fantastic now all we need are some lemons, sugar, and some big fat ice cubes!" Joe cheered.

"That must be a village. Maybe we'll find people there." Izzy said.

"Who cares as long as we get out of this heat?" Kyle says.

"Great let's get out of this desert." Tai says as they make their way to the village.

Meanwhile the black gear continues to loosen its way out breaking through the rocks and then embeds itself in the fire Digimon.

When the DigiDestined get to the village, they see that it is completely inhabited by Yokomon.

"From so far away everything looks so big." Shiro says.

"But they're so cute and tiny." Mimi said.

"Okay question; who here knows where we can get a drink?" Biyomon asked the Yokomon.

"And just do giant Digimon drink?" One of the Yokomon ask.

"Me? I'm no Digimon." Sora says pointing at herself.

"My friend Sora here is what's know as a human being. Yes we know they look funny but in spite of all this they're all actually very nice." Biyomon told the Yokomon.

"What's a human being? If you are not Digimon then what are you doing here in Digi-World?" The Yokomon asked the eight children.

"This is great there's no way we'll all be about to fit inside this place." Joe said.

"Relax Joe at least the natives are friendly." Shiro told him.

"Oh my I would just love to take one home and put it on my bed with all my other stuffed animals!" Mimi said cheerfully.

"There she goes again. Do you think Mimi hears the same things we hear?" Matt asked.

"Maybe she's an alien spy." Izzy said quietly.

"T.K.'s tired and hungry." Patamon told the Yokomon.

"He's not the only one." Joe said with his head hanging.

"Biyomon just when did you digivolve?" Yokomon asked her.

"When I met Sora, the bond we share is magical." Biyomon told them while Sora sat down against one of the tiny huts.

"You don't talk like us anymore. Is that how all Biyomon talk?" Yokomon asked.

"No it's just how the big ones talk; I suppose I just picked it up from Sora. She's a wonderful human being and I've already picked up a lot from her." Biyomon said making Sora smile.

"We still don't understand how you digivolved. How is it that being around human beings that makes it happen?" The Yokomon asked.

"Sora needed me, I had to protect her." Biyomon told them.

"She had to protect me? Wait a sec, now I get that's why she's always following me around._ When Tai needed him Agumon digivolved to Greymon to protect him and Goagamon and Garurumon did the same for Kyle and Matt. They digivolved for us._ [Chuckling] We're really lucky kids." Sora says.

"Sora we're invited to have dinner with the Yokos. They said they be willing to share their food with all of us." Biyomon said to her. They all start cheering.

"Let's see hands if you want lemonade." Joe tells them and raises his arm.

"I wonder what Yokomon eats." T.K. says standing next to Kyle.

"I'll take a cheeseburger, fries, and a shake." Tai says.

_'I wonder what they will be serving, perhaps some bone with meat, lettuce topped with fish –'_ Izzy thinks until T.K. shouts something.

"Hey look Matt, water!" T.K. says pulling his brother's hand to a fountain.

"Check it out Gaomon, a fresh water fountain." Kyle says.

"All the water here is piped in from a spring at Mihirashi Mountain. It's the best water in the world." A Yokomon says to them.

"Forget the world Mihirashi water is the best in the entire galaxy." Tentomon says.

"Where's Mt. Mihirashi?" T.K. asks.

"It's over there!" The Yokomon tell him.

"Hey that's a live volcano." Kyle says.

"Yes but the heat boils away all the germs." Yokomon says.

Meanwhile on Mihirashi Mountain the fiery Digimon continues to groan in pain from where the black gear entered him.

Back in the village all the DigiDestined and their Digimon were gathered around the fountain but then it erupts lava.

"That's cool but I still didn't get a drink." T.K. says.

"What happened?" Kyle asks.

"The water evaporated but that's okay because the lake is always full of water." A Yokomon says.

"I'll go check it out." Tai says and runs over to the lake.

"Let's all go." Matt says and follows him.

Once they reach the lake they all see the water the lake had is gone.

"The water's all gone." Izzy says.

"Goodness where did it all go?" Mimi asks.

"Someone pulled the plug." T.K. yells.

* * *

><p>The DigiDestined, their Digimon, and the Yokomon try to get water from a well as Tai throws down a bucket.<p>

"Dry as a bone." Matt says.

"I'm not giving up." Tai tells him and pulls up the bucket only to find that the rope was burned off.

"Hey do you guys remember that flying gear we saw earlier?" Matt asked.

"Yeah it crashed into Mihirashi Mountain." Kyle said.

"Great of all the mountains out there it had to crash there." Sora says.

"That's where the water comes from." Joe says.

"That's right there's a lake on top of Mt. Mihirashi so a gear crashing into the mountain could affect our water supply. We don't dare go up there. The mountain is guarded by a fiery Digimon called Meramon. He is hideously dangerous." The Yokomon say.

"I want a better look at that mountain. You say this character Meramon is a fiery Digimon, what does he look like?" Tai asks looking through his mini telescope at Mihirashi Mountain but then sees something.

"Never mind there he is! He's coming our way!" Tai yelled.

"He burns up everything he touches! He never comes down off the mountain; this is very strange behavior for him!" The Yokomon cried.

Meramon continues to slide down the mountain screaming about something.

"Ah I'm burning! Too hot!" Meramon yells.

"Meramon is a fiery Digimon. There's no reason he should be in pain from his own flames – that's his nature." Palmon said watching Meramon slide down the mountain.

"This is weird; he's crying." Shiro says.

"Uh burning!" Meramon screams.

"It sounds like he's out of his mind with pain." Sora says.

"What do we do?" Tai wonders.

"Burning! Burning! Burning!" Meramon continues to scream.

"Look he's coming straight towards the village." Sora says.

"Hey everybody we better decide what we're going to do, I've never seen him move so fast. He's already at the foot of the mountain and now he's starting to enter the forest." The Yokomon scream seeing a fire start in the forest.

"Everybody freeze! Stay very still!" Sora tells everyone.

"You're gonna need more than sunscreen to stop me!" Meramon yells laughing evilly.

"Don't move a muscle." Sora says.

"Burn! Burn! Burn!" Meramon yells exiting the forest.

"Ah! Unfreeze! And run!" Tai yells to the others. As Meramon gets closer, everyone begins to run away and hide in the boat in the dried up lake.

"Come on keep it moving!" Tai yells as he and Sora wait at the giant hole in the boat as the Yokomon enter through it.

"All the way to the rear!" Sora says helping Tai.

"Okay settle down! There's room for all of you! Will you please stop squirming?" Matt yelled as he, Gabumon, Mimi, and Palmon got everyone to the top of the ship.

"Well Matt here's the next batch." Kyle says as he, Gaomon, Joe, and Gomamon got the Yokomon through the door.

"Easy now! You'll be okay!" Tai says as Izzy, Tentomon, T.K., Patamon, and the Yokomon enter the ship.

"Who's not here?" Sora asks but then gasps realizing that Biyomon isn't here.

"This is bad. Come on, come on." Sora says quietly as she looks up at the top of the hill to see Biyomon.

"Everyone keep moving now! Just follow the one in front of you!" Biyomon tells them.

"Biyomon! Save yourself, come down here while there's still time!" Sora shouted.

"I can't until all my friends are safe, Sora!" Biyomon said.

"Alright! I suppose I'll just have to come up there after you then." Sora says and runs up to Biyomon.

"Hurry! Hey Sora, you'll never make it!" Tai yells to her.

"Where's Sora going?" Gaomon asks as he and Kyle carry in more Yokomon.

"Oh good…there all safe now." Biyomon says after all the Yokomon are safely down in the dried up lake.

Sora continues to run to get Biyomon but then she sees Meramon appear behind Biyomon.

"Watch out! Biyomon he's right behind you!" Sora yells to her Digimon.

"Go away Meramon! Leave us alone, we're not bothering!" Biyomon shouts but then he hits her sending her down into the dried up lake.

"Biyo! Biyo! I'm coming Biyo!" Sora yells and jumps and catches Biyomon in her arms before she hits the bottom.

"Are you okay?" She asked the bird Digimon.

"Sure. I hope I never do that again it wasn't very fun. Thank you for coming to rescue me." Biyomon says as Sora picked her up.

"Don't mention it. That's what a friend is for." Sora tells her.

"You can say that again. My friend." Biyomon says happily.

Meanwhile Meramon opens up the palm of his fiery hand causing a fireball to form in the center.

"Uh oh! We're still in great danger Sora! You stay here it's time for me to rescue you now! You think you're really hot stuff but you're in trouble now! Spiral Twister!" Biyomon says as she flies up and attacks Meramon.

"Is that the best you've got weakling? Burning Fist!" Meramon yells and throws a fiery fist at Biyomon sending back down to the ground.

"Uh no, she's hit! Biyomon." Sora says sadly falling to her knees.

"Come on everybody we can take him!" Tai shouts.

"Yeah this will take team work!" Kyle says.

"I'm burning give me your best shot!" Meramon says.

"Pepper Breath! Super Shocker! Blue Blaster! Boom Bubble!" The four Digimon attack Meramon but their attacks only caused him to grow bigger.

"We need a fire extinguisher!" Joe yells.

"That made him bigger!" Matt says.

"Why do I suffer so?" Meramon asks.

"If we knew why he was crying we might be able to help him." Tai says.

"Well fire's not affecting him so I'm guessing it's not heartburn." Izzy says.

"Maybe this monster just has growing pains." Matt says.

"Growing pains?" Izzy says rather than asks.

"Matt this is not a time to joke!" Joe tells him.

"Get ready! Here I come!" Meramon yells and slides down the hill.

Meanwhile Biyomon recovers from Meramon's attack and see him going after the others.

"Sora? We're all in trouble now. Meramon cannot be allowed to win. My friends need my help now." Biyomon yells as Sora's Digivice glows.

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!" She yells changing into a giant bird like Digimon that resembles a phoenix.

Meramon continues to slide down the hill until Birdramon pushes him back up to the top.

"We'll be safe now. Biyomon digivolved to rescue us." Sora said as Birdramon fights Meramon.

"What's the matter Birdramon? Are you afraid of me? Let's fight! Here have a ball!" Meramon yells as he throws a fireball at her back.

"Don't turn your back!" Sora shouts to her Champion Level Digimon.

Birdramon then flies closer to Meramon as he throws more fireballs at her.

"Birdramon move away!" Sora tells her.

Birdramon then flies up into the air and crosses her wings.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon screams sending huge fireballs out from her wings and hits Meramon in the chest area causing the black gear to fly out of him and into the sky as it gets destroyed.

"It was the gear! It made him crazy!" Izzy shouts realizing why Meramon attacked them.

"I guess if you had a big black gear stuck inside you, you'd go crazy too." Matt says and then Birdramon de-digivolves back into Biyomon and flies down to Sora.

"Wow every time I'm in danger Biyomon comes to my rescue. That's what I call a friend." Sora says to herself.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Biyomon asks as she flew into her arms.

"You were awesome B. I can't begin to tell you how proud I am of you." Sora said as she hugged her.

* * *

><p>Afterwards everyone went to check on Meramon.<p>

"Meramon why did you attack our village?" The Yokomon asked.

"I couldn't control myself. The last thing I remember was being hit by that gear." Meramon said.

"Well we're just glad to see you're back to normal. I hope nothing like this happens again. You're needed to protect Mt. Mihirashi. Goodbye Meramon may you always stay well." The Yokomon shout to him as he returns to Mihirashi Mountain.

"Hey I just remembered you guys never got that dinner we promised you." Biyomon says still in Sora's arms.

"My tummy's ready for some action." T.K. says.

Later the eight DigiDestined and their Digimon are given some kind of seeds in a wooden bowl but they're not even sure if it's edible.

After a few seconds they decide that food is food and dig into the meal while Sora stares at Biyomon while she eats.


	5. Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker

The DigiDestined and their Digimon were all very tired from wandering around.

"We've passed this place before." Sora says.

"You mean we've walked around the whole planet?" Joe asked loudly.

"That just can't be…I can't walk that far can I? I'm so tired." Mimi said on her knees with Palmon, Gomamon, and T.K.

"My feet are hot." T.K. says as Patamon lands on his knees.

"Looks like we're taking another break." Tai says.

"Well it's not like we have someplace to be Tai." Matt said as he looked over at Izzy.

"Check out Izzy. I bet he's trying to e-mail the aliens to beam him up." Matt added.

"Still crashed and the warranties expired." Izzy says sitting on a rock.

"Hey Izzy I know how to get to work, you just have to give it a few adjustments." Tai says as he repeatedly slaps Izzy's laptop.

"Hey quit it! Are your brain cells malfunctioning?" Izzy yells grabbing his computer and backs away from Tai.

"Gosh you act like I'm hurting the dumb thing." Tai says.

"Too bad you brain isn't as big your hair. Maybe Izzy doesn't want grimy fingerprints and dents all over his computer." Sora says.

"Huh? Hmm." Tai then looks into the distance and sees smoke.

"Hey look do you guys see that smoke over there? I'll check it out!" Tai says and runs off.

"Wait Tai, I'll come with ya!" Kyle says running after him.

"Wait for us." Agumon and Gaomon say together.

Meanwhile Izzy continues to type on his laptop until something happens.

"Aw! We've got graphics, we've got sound. Beautiful! Up and running! Huh but it indicates the battery needs recharging. Oh that's odd." Izzy says.

"Hey guys come over here and check this out!" Kyle yells.

"We're coming you guys!" Sora yelled as they ran to their friends to see a huge factory.

"Looks like some kind of factory." Joe says. "Let's hope they can manufacture a way for us to get home." Matt said.

"Hmm what do you suppose they make there?" Kyle wondered as they walked to the front of the factory.

"I don't know but wouldn't it be great if there's a manufacture's outlet store? They always have killer deals." Mimi says.

"Don't ask me how but there doesn't seem to be anybody here." Kyle says.

"There's got to be somebody running this equipment." Sora says walking beside Tai.

"I don't know. It appears to be doing quite well all by itself." Izzy says.

"Matt what are the machines making?" T.K. asks as they watch pieces being put together by the machines.

"You got me maybe parts for robots or spaceships." Matt says to T.K.

"Somebody's got to be moving those belts and people gotta eat, so is there a cafeteria around here cause we could really use a good meal!" Joe shouts.

"I wouldn't want to eat anything here with all this smoke." Kyle says and walks off with Gaomon.

"Kyle, where are you going?" T.K. asked his friend.

"I'm going to look around." Kyle told him.

"Good idea I'll come with you." Tai says and follows them with Agumon, Sora, Biyomon, Joe, and Gomamon as well.

* * *

><p>Everyone then split into two groups composed of Kyle, Gaomon, Tai, Agumon, Sora, Biyomon, Joe, and Gomamon as one group and Matt, Gabumon, T.K., Patamon, Mimi, Palmon, Izzy, and Tentomon as the other.<p>

"Hello! Is anybody here?" Tai yells hoping someone will answer.

"Wait a minute. Don't go any further in this direction." Biyomon says.

"What's the matter with this direction? It's just as good as any other direction." Joe says to her.

"No way, I heard something." Biyomon says and then there was a loud crash. A minute later Gaomon's sensitive ears hear something that came from the crashing sound's location.

"Kyle I hear moaning." Gaomon says to his partner.

"Moaning? Can you find out where it's coming from Gaomon?" Kyle asks him.

"Yeah," Gaomon then runs off in the direction of the moaning.

"Follow that dog!" Joe yells and follows Gaomon.

Meanwhile Matt and the others were in front of a door with a sign that read 'Power Supply R.' on it.

"I say we go inside and have a look around." Patamon says and then Matt opens the door to reveal a huge battery that runs the whole factory.

"Prodigious! Now a battery like that could run my computer forever. I wonder if there's a way to access its power." Izzy says.

Back with the others they continued to follow Gaomon until he led them to a robot on the floor.

"What do you suppose happened to him?" Tai asks.

"Who knows but let's see if we can help." Sora says as they walk over to it.

"It's just a busted robot." Kyle says.

"No it's Andromon. He's the one who was moaning, Kyle." Gaomon says to him.

"What? This big cluck is a Digimon?" Tai asks in shock.

"Yes and very much advanced." Agumon says.

"Poor thing…I guess he must have got caught in the gears and that's how he got mangled." Biyomon guesses.

"Maybe if we work together we can pull him out of there." Sora suggests.

"Uh my mom does want me moving heavy objects. I've got bad knees." Joe tells the others.

"Relax. We'll do it." Kyle says.

"Right." Both Tai and Sora say as the three of them bend down to Andromon.

Meanwhile Matt and the others watch Izzy as he puts his hands on the huge battery and feels around for something.

"What are you doing, Izzy?" Matt asked confused. "I'm trying to tap into this power source. If I can get this baby to fire up then we can use my computer to get some help." Izzy tells him.

Back with the others, they try really hard to pull Andromon out of from the gears but he's wedge in there pretty good.

"I think it's moving!" Tai groans but slips and falls into a lever causing the gears to move.

"Hey something's happening. He's coming loose." Joe says but they all fail to notice a black gear merging into Andromon's leg while they pull him out.

"Yay!" They all cheer and then hear Andromon muttering something.

"I think he's slowly coming to." Agumon says.

"He needs a couple of whacks for a jump start!" Tai shouts ready to hit Andromon's head but Joe, Kyle, and Sora stop him but then Agumon and Gaomon hit him on the head while everyone sweat dropped.

"I…am…Andromon." Andromon says slowly waking up.

"There's this movie where a robot came to life and killed everyone." Joe says sacredly.

"Are you talking about the 'Terminator'?" Kyle asks.

"He looks friendly enough. And I'm sure if we're nice to him, he'll be nice to us…!" Sora says but then Andromon grabs her leg and lifts her up.

"Forget what I said about him being friendly!" Sora screamed.

"I shall punish alien intruders!" Andromon shouts.

"Andromon is one of the most powerful Digimon of all. His body is a tireless machine capable of almost anything." Gaomon tells everyone.

"Let's give him all we've got!" Tai yells and Biyomon jumps at Andromon.

"Spiral Twister!" She yells and sends her attack at the back of Andromon's head causing him to throw Sora into Tai who manages to catch her in his arms.

"Sora, are you alright?" Tai asks her.

Sora looks up into Tai's chocolate brown eyes and lightly blushes realizing what position she's in.

"Too bad we didn't catch him on a good day, watch out!" Joe says panicking.

"Maybe it is a good day, Joe." Kyle says.

"This is not a good day!" The 13-year-old boy told him.

"Well Tai what do we do now?" Agumon asks as he and Biyomon stand in front of Tai and Sora who was behind Tai's stretched out arm protecting her while Andromon came towards them.

"Agumon, how about you try and blast the roof." Tai says

"Hmm…Pepper Breath! Dragon Breath!" Agumon blast the roof above Andromon and cause it to fall on top of him.

"Boy he's going to have one ugly headache for sure." Kyle says.

"No doubt." Tai says.

"Now let's get out of here." Sora says and they all run off.

Meanwhile with the other group, Matt, Gabumon, T.K., Patamon, Mimi, and Palmon had left Izzy and Tentomon back with the huge battery and were watching the machines continue to put pieces together.

"This place would be a lot more interesting if there was only a tour guide to explain it.

Oh maybe with a plaid outfit and a blow horn." Mimi says.

Back in the power supply room Izzy continued to search for a way to access the huge battery.

"Ah ha I've located an access panel to the interior operations." Izzy says and opens the panel.

"Hey let me see Izzy." Tentomon says as Izzy opens the panel all the way to reveal the inside to be full of codes.

"What exactly do you think this is?" Tentomon asks as they walking into the battery.

"These markings are binary options of some sort, a computer program." Izzy says using big words as they walk up to the codes on the wall.

"A very complicated program indeed." Izzy finished as he puts his fingers on one of the codes and erases some of it.

The next thing he knows is that the whole factory lost its power causing everything to stop and the lights to go out.

Meanwhile Tai, Agumon, Kyle, Gaomon, Sora, Biyomon, Joe, and Gomamon were running down a hallway when suddenly the lights went out.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" Tai asks having a pretty good idea of who did it.

"I break out in hives in the dark." Joe said but then the eight of them hear grumbling coming behind them and turn to see two glowing blue eyes.

"I hope it isn't Andromon." Sora says standing next to Tai.

"It might be a good idea to keep moving so we don't have to find out." Tai told them.

"I'm all for that." Joe said.

"Or we can just stay here and take our chances against him and see what happens." Kyle says sounding very brave making Gaomon smile at him.

"Let's sneak away quietly." Sora whispers. Andromon's eyes then changed from a glowing light blue to a glowing red causing him to be able to see in the dark.

"Can anyone explain to me why we're tiptoeing instead of running for our lives?" Joe says raising a very good point.

"Intruders sighted and Andromon doesn't like intruders." Andromon says raising his right arm causing his hand to spin rapidly making electricity form around it.

"Lightning Blade!" Andromon yells and sends an electric blade of energy at the four DigiDestined and four chosen Digimon.

They all turn around just in time to see Andromon's Lightning Blade attack heading right for them and jump out of the way before it hits them.

Meanwhile Izzy and Tentomon are still inside the huge battery.

"That was a smooth move Izzy. Scratch that theory. Could I have possibly deleted the wrong program?" Izzy asks himself.

"I think that is a distinct possibility Izzy. Why don't you try to undelete it?" Tentomon asks.

"Capital idea! A stroke of metallic paint right here." Izzy says taking a marker and redraws what he erased causing the power to come back on.

"Viola!" Izzy says in success.

Matt and the others watch the power come back on and the machines start back up and putting pieces together.

"They didn't pay their power bill, is that it?" Mimi wonders not knowing what really happened.

"You know you have no imagination." Matt said to her.

Back in the power supply room Izzy was sitting on the floor typing on his computer while looking at the different codes on the walls.

"That's rather mysterious." Izzy says.

"And just what is so mysterious about it?" Tentomon asks.

"Well you see batteries are driven by an acidic chemical reaction which generates a current. But this one produces its own current independently." Izzy says using big words again.

"And what does that mean in plain English for those of us who didn't major in engineering?" Tentomon asks not understanding what Izzy just said.

"Give me a nano here." Izzy tells him as he continues to type on his computer.

"I'll give you three." Tentomon says.

"If I can decode this particular program then I can trace its base functions and figure a way out of here." Izzy says while looking at the codes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Andromon continues to chase Tai's group who are running across a long grate bridge.<p>

"This is- not- good. I- don't- like- this- at- all!" Joe says barely able to spare a breath for pessimistic talk as he and the others run from Andromon.

"Lightning Blade! And fire!" Andromon yells sending another electric blade of energy at them.

The four DigiDestined and their Digimon jump off the side of the rails and hang on for dear life while Andromon gets closer.

"Hear me intruders. Andromon will exact his vengeance." Andromon says walking towards them.

"Hey! Come on! So you get vengeance on the ones that jump started you?" Tai asks looking for a way to get down.

Back in the power supply room Izzy continues to work on decoding the codes.

"I admire the way you keep working while your friends are out having fun. Don't you ever feel sort of left out?" Tentomon asks Izzy as he was trying to decode the program around him.

"Not at all." Izzy tells him.

"So you'd rather spend your time with puzzles and not people." Tentomon says.

"Precisely. What could be better than breaking a cryptogram that no one else can figure out?" Izzy asks.

"I don't know but is there anything else that interests you?" Tentomon asked.

"Well I can think of some other things of interest like relaxing on a warm beach and not worrying about being trapped in a small room with no exit, but that's just me." Tentomon says to Izzy.

"I'm just trying to determine how we all got to this place. And I'd like to learn more about you Digimon. Perhaps prove some of my theories." Izzy tells his Digimon.

"What are you theorizing about? What's the big mystery? I am who I am. I'm not hiding anything." Tentomon says.

"Really?" Izzy asks.

"I simply can't understand this preoccupation with who you are. Is there some kind of deep dark secret in your origins?" Tentomon asks making Izzy think back to something.

"Oh well…" Izzy begins but trails off.

[Flashback]

_A young __Izzy__ was listening to his parent's conversation with his door open just a crack._

_"Don't you think it's time we told __Izzy__ the truth dear?" Mrs. Izumi asks her husband._

_"No I'm afraid that if we told him now it might be too big of a shock." Mr. Izumi says._

_"I know you're trying to do what's best but I worry that once he finds out he'll be upset we didn't tell him the truth sooner." Mrs. Izumi says causing __Izzy__ to tear up a little._

_"Well we just can't think about that now." Mr. Izumi says._

[End Flashback]

"Izzy? Izzy?" Tentomon calls to his partner snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh what did you say?" Izzy asks confused and looks at Tentomon.

"You were off in another world. Look at the screen." Tentomon says drawing Izzy's attention back to his computer.

"Huh?" Izzy says looking at his computer.

"It's acting rather strangely. Perhaps you should stop focusing on the problem and start looking for a solution. Your friends are in trouble. Can't you feel it in your bones?" Tentomon asks but then Izzy's Digivice activates.

"Ah and my Digivice has activated." Izzy says.

Meanwhile Matt's group continues to watch the machines at work.

"Boy that's productive. This machine puts the pieces together and then takes them apart." Matt says.

Back in the power supply room Izzy's computer starts showing a blue print of something.

"Digimon to Izzy-mon are you reading me?" Tentomon jokes trying to get Izzy's attention.

"This is merely scientific speculation but I believe I've stumbled onto something more than just a simple computer game and I'm able to abandon my alien theory as well." Izzy says as his computer shows him a 3-D map of the whole island.

"Oh my, it's getting hot in here! Oww! Oww! I'm burning up! Do something quickly, I'm being fired!" Tentomon shouts while glowing.

"What's going on?" Izzy asks worried for his friend.

"Oh! Ouch! I can't stand it! Help!" Tentomon begs.

Izzy then grabs his Digivice to see the screen has white bars going from top to bottom. "Is it…short circuiting?" Izzy asks.

"Oh! Mercy! Ah I'm dancing like I've never danced before!" Tentomon yells.

"I'm disconnecting the power. Now I may never figure the mystery out." Izzy says turning off his computer causing Tentomon to stop hurting and glowing.

"Oh I don't like computers." Tentomon says weakly.

"What happened to my Digivice?" Izzy wonders seeing the bars are gone.

Meanwhile Andromon continues to walk towards Tai's group. "Andromon will exact his vengeance." Andromon says.

"I'd like to see you try bucket head! Bring you worthless hunk of junk!" Tai yells and jumps over to the controls for the crane above them.

"How can he not be the least bit afraid in a situation like this?" Sora asks wondering how Tai isn't scared.

"I wish he'd stop taunting the deranged android." Joe says.

Shiro then pulls a lever causing the crane to hook Andromon in the back and up into the air.

The group then runs away while Andromon struggles to get down.

"Attitude reading abnormal." Andromon yells still struggling to get down.

* * *

><p>"Matt, I'm bored. Grey is really my least favorite color and all this deconstruction has been so ten minutes ago. Why are we still here?" Mimi asks as she and the others were on top of a roof.<p>

"We're still here because we're trying to find out what gets built in this factory. So far it just seems to be designed to build and take things apart." Matt explains to her, T.K., and their Digimon.

"I really hoped they built it with a door." T.K. says.

"There's no door. It's based on perpetual motion; nothing ever stops or leaves this place." Matt says.

"Hey everybody! You'll never guess what I've just discovered!" Izzy yelled to them standing in the door with Tentomon.

"So what's up?" Matt asks his red-haired friend.

"Well the computer program operating this factory is what's producing the generating power to keep it going. Even more incredible, in Digi-World basic data and simple information are living bio-able substance. It's alive!" Izzy says and then Tai, Agumon, Shiro, Dracomon, Sora, Biyomon, Joe, and Gomamon show up.

"Hey you guys, listen up!" Tai yelled.

"I don't like the tone of his voice." Matt said. "We've got to get out of here now!" Shiro yells.

"What do you mean bro?" T.K. asked and then Andromon busts through the floor between the two groups.

"Capture intruders. Sensors detect hostility. Bring intruders into firing range." Andromon says his sights locking onto Matt's group.

"Uh mister what-ever-mon; are you talking to us?" Mimi asks.

"Bring missiles to position and fire!" Andromon says launching two missiles and are about to hit T.K.

"Matt! Help!" T.K. cried to his brother for help.

"T.K.!" Matt scream then Gabumon and Dracomon rush to T.K.'s rescue.

"Look out!" Gabumon shout as they began to glow as well as Matt's Digivices which Izzy notices.

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!" He shouts.

They both knock the missiles away from T.K. and destroy one of them but the other one aims for Tai's group and starts shooting at them making them back up avoiding the bullets.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!" He yelled and destroyed the missile aimed at them.

"Gaomon digivolve to...Gaogamon!" He yelled and destroyed the remaining missiles.

"Who dares challenges Andromon? Bumbling weaklings!" Andromon says surrounded by the 3 Champion Level Digimon as they try to attack him but Andromon pushes all three of them off the roof and to the ground and Andromon jumps off as well.

"Get him Greymon!" Tai yells.

"Destroy his circuits Gaogamon!" Kyle shouts with no fear whatsoever.

"Recycle that hunk of tin, Garurumon!" Matt says.

"You puny ones dare to challenge me?" Andromon mocked the three of them and readies his attack.

"[Growls] Lightning Blade! And fire!" Andromon yells sending his attack at Garurumon.

"Take this, Nova Blast!" Greymon fires a huge fireball at Andromon but he cuts right through it.

"Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon fired a swirl from his mouth at Andromon but got the same results.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon jumps at Andromon sending his icy blue blast at him.

"He's more powerful than either of our Digimon put together!" Matt says.

"Maybe because he's all machine. It's almost like he's digivolved far beyond any of the other Digimon we've encountered." Kyle theorizes.

"Is it possible we could lose?" Tai asked himself.

"I can't believe this…it's over?" Kyle says in disbelief.

"Try reentering that program that activated your Digivice." Tentomon says to Izzy.

"What for?" Izzy asks. "I believe that's the key to my digivolving." Tentomon says.

"Yes. It's gotta work. If I can just recall the exact sequence…" Izzy says typing in the program onto his computer causing his Digivice to activate and Tentomon starts glowing again.

"We cracked the program! Yeah!" Izzy shouts in success.

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!" Kabuterimon took the form of a huge rhinoceros beetle. Kabuterimon then joins the others to battle against Andromon.

"Bring missiles to position and fire!" Andromon yells sending two more missiles at Kabuterimon.

"Doesn't that Andromon run out of gas?" Joe asks.

Izzy looks at Andromon and notices electric sparks coming from his right legs and realizes something.

"Cut his power! Demobilize his right leg and we'll interrupt his energy source!" Izzy shouts to his Champion Digimon as he dodges the missiles and flies back towards Andromon.

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon yells sending a ball of electricity at Andromon's right leg causing the black gear to come out and into the air.

"He stripped a gear." Matt says as they all watch the black gear fly into the air and gets destroyed.

The DigiDestined and their Digimon all went to see if Andromon was okay.

"That black gear reprogrammed my systems somehow. I'm normally a non-violent Digimon." Andromon tells them.

"You could have fooled us." Tai says to him.

"No kidding." Sora said agreeing with Tai.

"I never meant to hurt anyone." Andromon apologizes and they all forgive him.

"Don't give it another thought. We all make mistakes." Kyle says and Gaomon nods in agreement.

"I can't answer your question of how this place came to be or what it's for but I can be of some help. The best way to escape from here is to use the underground water way. The labyrinth begins just beyond this point." Andromon says pointing them in the right direction.

"Thanks Andromon." Tai says.

"I hope you find your way home and don't forget the big that turned out to be not so bad." Andromon says as they all walked off.

Once they reached the end of the tunnel the group was waiting for Mimi to get down.

"I know I can do this. Really I can. Okay ready set…" Mimi says and jumps onto the concert sidewalk.

"Okay that only took about four minutes. Now let's get out of here." Kyle says and they continue walking.

"Am I the only one who finds leisurely strolling through the sewers the slightest bit disgusting?" Joe asks.

"Tell me the truth Izzy; was it your computer that made Tentomon turn into a superhero?" T.K. asks.

"Prodigious, huh." Izzy says to him.

"Could your computer make Patamon become a superhero?" T.K. asked another question.

"I suppose it is possible." Izzy says.

"Wow! Okay!" T.K. says excitedly. Izzy tries typing in the program again but the screen goes black.

"That's strange. The program is right but nothing's happening." Izzy says.

"Just give it a couple of whacks." Tai tells Izzy.

"Let us try." Agumon says.

Both Tai and Agumon head right for Izzy but he moves out of the way causing them to hit each other instead.

"Sorry guys but a computer is not a toy." Izzy says to them.

"Now that you boys have holes in your heads maybe your brains will get enough oxygen." Sora jokes and everyone laughs minus Tai and Agumon.


	6. Togemon In Toy Town

The DigiDestined were wondering through the sewers on one side with their Digimon on the other.

"Okay everybody let's sing the song that Agumon wrote for us." Tai says walking at the front of the line followed by Sora, Izzy, Matt, Shiro, Joe, Mimi, and T.K. and Agumon at the front of line followed by Biyomon, Tentomon, Gabumon, Gaomon, Gomamon, Palmon, and Patamon.

"[Singing] Digimon eat and Digimon fight. Digimon digivolve and fight all night." The Digimon sing as they walked.

"Singing sure is fun." Palmon commented.

"Okay now let's try some solo performances starting with Mimi." Agumon says causing everyone to stop.

"Mimi?" Everyone questions knowing she can't sing but she tries anyway but Joe makes an insulting comment.

"Hey come on I had singing lessons for three years." Mimi says.

"Oh you did? Did it help?" T.K. asks surprised.

"Mimi you should get a refund. That's what I think." Izzy said.

"Then let's sing as a group." Sora suggested.

"Let's go." Tai says and they kept walking and began singing again.

"Digimon fight and Digimon fly. Digimon digivolve –" They continued to sing until they saw Sora crying.

She later explained about why.

"It's okay to miss your home Sora, What do you miss, Tai?" Agumon asks.

"Me? I miss playing sports then taking a nice hot bath." Tai tells the others.

"I miss singing at home to myself." Sora says.

"Games. My games. I wasn't far from beating Matt on my video games." T.K. says bending down while his thumbs pretend to be pushing buttons on a controller.

"Beating me T.K.? Yeah I don't think so. Maybe in your dreams kiddo." Matt says and then starts laughing.

"So you don't miss anything from home Matt?" Agumon asks.

"Well actually now that you mention it, I've been dreaming about Sunday when mom grilled us steaks. Makes my mouth water." Matt says.

"I miss doing my homework. If I fall too far behind I might have to go to a junior college." Joe says.

"I don't miss school. But I do miss going on vacation. Nothing beats having a cool drink in your hands on a warm summer day. I just love th ocean air." Mimi says.

"For me I miss accessing satellites to look at the stars and planets." Izzy says

"I miss my Uncle Chuck, he took me and my brother and friends in after my parent abandoned me." Said Kyle.

They all sigh sadly at what they miss doing.

"They really do come from another world." Agumon says.

"That is why they are depressed." Gabumon says.

"Poor kids." Gomamon said.

"But they'll be able to do that stuff again but poor Kyle will never see his parents ever again." Patamon says.

Just then Tentomon hears something.

"Quite everyone." He tells them. "Numemon." Gabumon says.

"Numemon?" Matt repeats confused.

"They're really disgusting Digimon who live down here in the sewers." Gaomon tells them.

"That's gross." Tai says.

"And so are they." Tentomon says.

"Are they really strong?" T.K. asks.

"No they're weak but smelly. Just wait till they get closer." Agumon says.

"Then what do you say we leave. Or am I the only one who doesn't want to get stomped by stinky sewer dwellers?" Joe asks.

A second later bunches of Numemon come out of the dark.

"And there's so many of them. Hurry run!" Agumon shouts.

"If they're so weak why do we have to run?" Tai asks.

"You'll see, keep running." Agumon told him as the Numemon start throwing some kind of pink stuff at them.

"The sewer-dwelling Numemon were, like, totally hygiene-deficient. They love throwing Nume Sludge at you, and they have bad breath too." Mimi says as she continues to run with the others dodging the stuff the Numemon were throwing.

"Let's get out of here!" Joe yells. They continue running until another tunnel comes up.

"Hey this way!" T.K. shouts as they all run into the tunnel but the Numemon follow them until they reach to end of the tunnel that has sunlight.

Tai turns around to see the Numemon retreating back into the sewers.

"The only thing that can drive a Numemon away is the sun shine." Agumon tells him.

* * *

><p>The kids wander for a while when they see a bunch of vending machines.<p>

"There must be thousands of them." Mimi says.

"I'd say under 100." Joe says.

"Or maybe just 50." Izzy said.

"How did they get?" T.K. asks.

"Don't know." Kyle says standing next to him.

"There must be enough snacks to last us a lifetime." Mimi says.

"Mimi they probably don't work. Remember the phone booths?" Tai reminded her.

"Hey that could be. I bet it's a trick Mimi." Palmon says.

"I won't except that!" Mimi says and runs down the hill to the vending machines.

"Even if they're real you now they're not plugged in!" Joe yells to her.

"Mimi." Tai says.

"You can't stop her. She's so stubborn." Sora says to him.

"Don't worry I'll get her." Kyle says and follows Mimi with Dracomon behind him.

"Yeah soda! You want one." Mimi asks Palmon as Kyle and Gaomon walk up to them.

"No I don't!" Palmon snaps.

"You don't have to bite her head off." Kyle says as Mimi puts coin into the machine.

A few seconds later the front of the machine fell off to reveal a lone Numemon.

"Hey cutie pie!" A Numemon said.

"It's their leader." Gaomon says to the two DigiDestined.

"Their leader?" Kyle asks.

"He couldn't lead a pack of show poodles even with his doggy breath." Mimi says.

"Hey let me take you out on a date." The Numemon leader says to Mimi.

"I think he likes you." Palmon says to Mimi.

"Maybe it's the hat." Kyle said.

"Yeah it must be the hat." Gaomon agreed with Kyle.

"What? What are you three thinking? I wouldn't go near that short slimy sewer sliding sludge slinger!" Mimi shouts angrily.

"Mimi you'll make him mad." Palmon warns her.

"Who cares? Besides we're safe in the sun, right?" Mimi asks but then clouds move in front of the sun causing the four of them to look up.

"Well we were." Mimi says worriedly.

"How dare you call me short! The date's off!" The Numemon leader yells and attacks them.

"Not again!" Palmon screams as they all run back to the others.

"Party time!" The Numemon leader shouts as more Numemon appear from the vending machines.

The others see Mimi, Palmon, Kyle, and Gaomon run towards them with the Numemon following them.

"How did they get here?" Sora wonders.

"How cares?" Mimi yells running past her.

"Just run!" Shiro yells following behind her.

"Alright everybody let's split up!" Matt yells as he, Gabumon, T.K., and Patamon run off in one direction.

"Right!" Tai yells as he, Agumon, Sora, and Biyomon run off in another direction while Joe, Gomamon, Izzy, and Tentomon go another and Kyle, Gaomon, Mimi, and Palmon keep going straight into the forest.

"Heartbreaker!" The Numemon leader yells throwing more pink stuff at them but they dodge it and hide behind the trees.

As the Numemon get closer Gaomon and Palmon step out from behind the trees causing the Numemon to stop.

"Double Backhand! Poison Ivy!" Gaomon and Palmon were about to unleash until the Numemon ran away in fear.

"Huh?" Gaomon and Palmon say in confusion.

"Gaomon! Palmon thank you." Mimi says to the two Rookie Level Digimons.

"But that Mimi…we didn't do anything. Why'd they run?" Palmon wondered but then a loud thump shook the ground behind them causing them to turn around to see a giant teddy bear.

"It's Monzaemon!" Dracomon says.

"Come visit us at Toy Town." Monzaemon says to the two DigiDestined.

"Monzaemon may look it a cute, big old teddy bear…but he isn't very cuddly." Gaomon says about the teddy bear Digimon.

"So Gaomon, is this thing a Digimon too?" Kyle asks.

"That's right." Gaomon says.

"Yeah, he's in charge of a special place called Toy Town. Toy Town is a place where he takes care of all the abandon Digimon toys and those toys love him." Palmon says.

"Well he looks harmless." Mimi says.

"He always has been." Palmon added.

"I must say…so pleased to make your acquaintance." Monzaemon says before he attacks them.

"What? He's attacking us!" Kyle yells as he, Gaomon, Mimi, and Palmon run from the teddy bear Digimon.

"You think?" Palmon says sarcastically.

"Please come spend a fun day at Toy Town with me!" Monzaemon says and attacks them again as he chases them out of the forest.

"Why are you running? Did I startle you? Sorry!" Monzaemon says.

"Something's wrong! He's never acted like this!" Gaomon says as the run back in the direction they came but then the Numemon leader pops up out of the ground.

"Come here cookie. I'll protect you." The Numemon leader says.

"No thanks!" Mimi objects.

"We don't have much of a choice Mimi." Kyle says grabbing her arm and jumps into the trench with Gaomon and Palmon following.

"How about a friendly game of soccer you four." Monzaemon says as he walks over them not knowing where they are and walks away.

"Something bad must have happened in Toy Town." Palmon says.

"Right." Gaomon agrees.

"Since I saved you young lady now will you go out with me?" The Numemon leader asks.

"No!" Mimi rejects him again depressing him again.

"Well I have a feeling that whatever's going on in Toy Town is where we'll find the others so let's go." Kyle says.

"Right." Gaomon, Mimi, and Palmon say together and they follow Monzaemon to Toy Town.

* * *

><p>As Kyle, Gaomon, Mimi, and Palmon head in the direction Monzaemon went, they then arrive at a brightly colored town.<p>

"There it is Mimi." Palmon says.

"Wow! It looks beautiful. Kind of like a big amusement park." Mimi says as they four of them walk into Toy Town to take a look around.

"It doesn't look like anyone's here, Kyle." Mimi says to the 13-year-old Blue-Silver haired boy.

"I thought for sure they would be…huh?" Kyle says hearing someone coming their way.

"Oh boy! This is fun! This is really fun!" Tai says as he gets chased by a windup toy car.

"Tai?" Mimi and Kyle say together.

"Boy I'm really having a lot of fun now! Fun! Fun! This is fun!" Tai says as the car continues to chase him.

"How exactly is that fun?" Kyle asks as they watch him run away.

"This is exciting! This is really exciting!" Sora yells as she is chased by a windup monkey with cymbals.

"Just what is going on here?" Palmon asks.

"Oh joy! What a delightful activity! This is really delightful." Izzy says dully being chased by marching toy soldiers.

"Hey Izzy doesn't talk like that." Mimi says.

"Boy oh boy! Is this really great or what?" Matt shouts being chased by a toy train.

"Matt?" Kyle says.

"This really rocks! Forget books! This really rocks!" Joe says as a large bird tries to peck at him.

"Was that Joe?" Gaomon asks.

"Ha, ha! You can't catch me! You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" T.K. says running from a toy helicopter.

"T.K.!" Kyle yells.

T.K. then runs off.

"How strange…everyone sounds like a bunch of zombies." Mimi says.

"They do." Palmon agrees.

"Oh well they always were a little weird." Mimi says and then the four of them walk off again.

"I wish we knew what was going on here. It's kind of creepy." Palmon says.

"Hello! Can anyone hear us out there? Tai! Hello!" Agumon calls out from inside a house.

"It's coming from that locked chest." Gaomon says as they head into the house.

"Agumon is that you?" Mimi asks.

"Yes! It's me and the others are here too." Agumon tells them.

"What happened?" Palmon asks.

"We were running from the Numemon and then Monzaemon came. We tried to fight back." Agumon tells them the story of how they all got to Toy Town.

"Thinking back you're right, the toys have been playing with them." Mimi says thinking back to how everyone was acting.

"Agumon tells us, what changed Monzaemon?" Gaomon asks pressing his ear against the chest.

"We don't know." Agumon tells them.

"Well can't you get out of that box and help?" Mimi asks.

"I don't think so Mimi. Check out this lock. It looks like we need a key to open this." Kyle says.

"He's right. You four must be the heroes this time." Gabumon tells them.

"What do you mean?" Mimi asks.

"You must defeat Monzaemon." Biyomon says to them.

"That's right we can't get free until you save the others." Agumon said.

"We have to do this." Palmon says.

"Uh do we have to?" Mimi asks.

Mimi, Palmon, Kyle and Gaomon continue walking through Toy Town trying to find Monzaemon.

"I'm telling you this isn't good. Monzaemon's hearts aren't suppose to attack only give heart hugs which gives people such good feelings that it makes them want to help others." Palmon says.

The monkey with the cymbals appears in front of Mimi and drives her nuts with the continuous banging.

"Stop that noise! Right now!" Mimi orders stomping her foot onto the ground.

"It's such a happy day here at Toy Town." Monzaemon says coming around the corner with bear shaped balloons in his hands.

"Monzaemon!" Palmon shouts.

"You'll like these. Everyone likes the balloons." Monzaemon says.

"Hey you yeti teddy, whatever you've done to my friends fix it now! Or you'll be in big trouble! You understand me?" Mimi shouts but then Monzaemon attacks her and Palmon making them run away.

"This isn't funny; I'm being chased by a giant stuffed bear!" Mimi shouts still running.

"I won't tell if you won't!" Kyle yelled still running.

"Now, now, don't run away from Toy Town." Monzaemon says before firing another attack at them.

After the blast hits the ground, smoke starts to form and out of it comes the Numemon and they defend Mimi by attacking Monzaemon.

"Numemon!" Mimi says in shock.

"You turn him down and he still helps." Palmon says as they watch the Numemon get beat by Monzaemon but they don't give up.

"Well Palmon what can I say? When you've got it, you've got it." Mimi says watching the Numemon as well.

"I can't let them fight alone." Palmon says rushing in to help.

"Palmon be careful." Mimi warns her Digimon.

"Double Backhand! Poison Ivy!" Palmon yells sending her vines at Monzaemon wrapping them around his arm but he manages to fling her off sending her back towards Mimi and Gaomon failed hitting Mozaemon.

"Palmon talk to me." Mimi says.

"My Poison Ivy's not strong enough." Palmon tells her.

"Hearts Attack!" Monzaemon yells sending dozens of hearts at them but the Numemon block the attack by creating a wall out of them-selves.

"Time to take it to the next level. I maybe a lady but I'm no push over." Palmon says and Mimi's Digivice starts glowing.

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!" She shouts becoming a huge cactus Digimon with boxing gloves on her hands.

Mimi just stares at her newly digivolved Digimon.

"You're going down big boy! You wanna dance with me!" Togemon shouts slamming her boxing gloves together as she walks towards Monzaemon and then the two of them start having a boxing match.

Right before Monzaemon could attack Togemon punches him in the face causing the attack to misfire.

"Digimon! Needle Spray!" Togemon yells sending thousands of cactus needles at Monzaemon causing a black gear to shoot out of his back.

"Palmon you were fantastic!" Mimi shouts as she, Kyle, and Gaomon come running towards her.

Later that day as the sun was setting everyone was freed from Monzaemon's spell and the Digimon were released from the chest.

"Usually when kids get tired of their toys they just abandon them. It's so sad, so I created a home for these toys. Then I wanted to make the toys more important to their owners and I found a way to let their owners walk in their shoes." Monzaemon tells the DigiDestined.

"How by turning everyone into mindless zombies?" Mimi asks.

"I don't think he really intended to do that Mimi." Kyle tells her.

"You're right Kyle I didn't mean for that to happen. I really am sorry about that. Please accept my apology and I'll never do that again." Monzaemon says.

"Monzaemon we know you would never hurt us on purpose." Tai says to him.

"You're right but an evil feeling came over me." Monzaemon tells them.

"It must've been that black gear." Sora says.

"You I'm starting to take this whole black gear thing a little personally. They cause a lot of trouble before disappearing." Tai says.

"That's right but Palmon and I made Monzaemon good again." Mimi says looking at her Digimon.

Monzaemon then thanks them by giving them a real Heart Attack and not an evil one.

As the sun continues to set the DigiDestined and their Digimon enjoy themselves for a while longer.


	7. Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo

The DigiDestined and their Digimon are wondering through a cold forest filled with snow.

"I know this is no day at the beach Joe but that's no reason to be a worrywart about and make all your friends unhappy. Pardon the pun but chill out. Only you have a problem with the cold. Right guys? Everyone, think warm." Gomamon says.

"I'm allergic to fur." Joe said.

"Aw come on guys, the cold isn't that terrible." Tai says with his hands in his pockets making everyone gasp.

"Perhaps not if you're a polar bear or a penguin." Izzy states.

"Or if you have a dog with fur." Kyle says with Gaomon on his back warming him up a bit.

"Yeah but if it snows, we'll throw snowballs." Tai says making them smile at the thought.

"And make snowmen." Mimi said excitedly.

"Who do you think Snowmon is?" Gomamon asks.

"A Digimon from their planet." Gabumon says.

"It's difficult to explain." Izzy says.

"Well if it's edible count me in." Tentomon says.

"No the best thing about snowballs is you can throw them at each other. It's a fun game to play in the winter months." Izzy tells his Digimon.

"You throw food?" Tentomon says confused about how you play.

"We could even build a snow-fort." Matt says.

"You'll need one!" Tai shouts.

"I bet I could beat you both blind folded." Sora says.

"I want to build an igloo." T.K. says.

"I'll help, if you tell me what it is." Palmon says.

"An igloo sounds tasty to me, Kyle." Gaomon says.

"Too bad it's not food exactly." Kyle said.

"Come on get serious. It'll be horrible if it started snowing right now." Joe complains.

"Lighten up a little Joe. We're just trying to look on the positive side of things." Sora tells him and Joe just blahs.

"Hey Tai, when's it gonna snow?" T.K. asks.

"Probably any second now." Tai says.

"Right on Joe's head." Matt quickly adds.

"That'd be so funny!" T.K. shouts.

"I can't want to see his face." Tai says.

"You know if the temperature drops any more than it is already we won't be able to camp out anymore. We'll be frozen Digi-treats." Joe says but everyone then starts laughing.

"That's right, go ahead and laugh. But when your tootsies freeze don't go crying to me. I'll just say I told you so. It is always better to be safe than sorry." Joe said.

"Relax Joe, have you forgotten that Kyle lived on the streets for two years even in the winter. If what you said does happen he'll know what to do." Matt says putting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"That's right! We can rely on Kyle. He's the best!" T.K. says praising his brother.

The group continues to walk until they come to a field of snow.

"What's that white stuff?" Gomamon asks.

"It's a field of snow! There's bound to be a Ski resort nearby." Mimi says excitedly.

"Aw man! This much worse than even I thought it was!" Joe says.

"What now guys?" Sora asks standing next to Tai.

"I think we should keep going. We're not going to get anywhere by just sitting here." Tai says.

"If we walk across the field in our sneakers our toes will go numb." Matt says.

"It's impossible to continue!" Joe yells.

"So what are we suppose to do, just stand here like a bunch of dorks?" Tai asks.

"Well there two choices, one; we go across the field or two; we climb up that big mountain." Kyle says telling them their choices.

"Wow there, wait a sec. I think there's a weird odor in the air." Dracomon says sniff the air and so does Agumon.

"I think he's right." Biyomon says standing beside Agumon.

"What could it be?" Gabumon asks standing beside Dracomon and then Tai and Izzy start sniffing the air too.

"I don't know but it smells like…" Tai begins not sure what it is.

"Very familiar." Izzy says looking in the direction of the trees to see steam above them.

"He's right! It's steam, but what's it coming from?" Matt wonders.

"A big geyser!" Joe exclaims causing Mimi, Palmon, T.K., and Patamon to stop running through the snow.

"A hot spring!" They all shout together.

"Hooray! Now I can take a bath!" Mimi shouts happily.

"And we can get warm!" T.K. shouts as everyone runs in the direction of the steam. Once they arrive they discover a big problem.

"Uh oh, this water's much too hot." Tai says.

"We'd be cooked if we jumped in this." Tentomon says.

"Yes, and boiled." Izzy adds.

"Well there go my big dreams of a nice warm bath." Mimi says sadly.

"It looks so inviting." Palmon says.

"Inviting if you were a vegetable." Matt told her.

"What's a little dirt compared to starving? We need to find something to eat and there's nothing in sight." Joe says looking around.

"Oh yes there is!" T.K. says as he sees something.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing here but rocks and boiling water." Joe tells them.

"Then what do you call that?" T.K. asks pointing towards his right causing Joe to look over and see a stunning sight.

"Tell me I'm not imagining this." Joe says as his glasses slide down his face.

"Yeah! It's for real!" Tai yells putting a hand on Joe's shoulder.

"Oh come on don't be ridiculous. What would a refrigerator be doing way out here?" Joe wonders.

"Hey where there's a fridge, there's grub." Matt says as they walk over to the refrigerator.

"No way! That's impossible!" Joe shouts.

"We won't know until we open it." Sora says.

"I want hot coco!" Mimi says.

"What's that?" Palmon asks.

"Come on already." Tai says and opens the fridge to find it filled with eggs.

"Eggs!" Tai shouts.

"There must be a zillion of them." Agumon said.

"Yeah grub on! These will keep us all feed for a month." Tai says.

"Wait a minute you shouldn't even touch them. We don't even know if there fit for human consumption." Joe shouts trying to stop him.

"Then I'll be the genie pig. If I turn purple then you'll know if they're not edible." Tai says.

"There's more to it than that. Even if they are edible they don't belong to us! That would make us all thieves! You got to think about this stuff Tai!" Joe says to him.

"Unless you're into eating rocks we don't have much choice." Matt says.

"I'm sure they would say yes if we were in trouble." Sora says.

"Exactly we'd tell them that this is an emergency situation." Izzy says.

"Rationalize away." Tentomon says to Joe who sighs in defeat.

"Alright!" T.K. shouted.

"So what's your specialty Kyle? Mine's are sunny side up. Tai and his little sister, Kari, couldn't get enough of them." Sora says to him as Biyomon fans the flames while Dracomon provides the fire gets more firewood.

"Any kind. My uncle taught me a lot about cooking when he took me in. By the way you seem pretty close to Tai. Almost like you view him as something more than just a childhood friend." Kyle says causing her to blush and look away.

Meanwhile Agumon and Gabumon were cutting out bowls with their teeth and claws while T.K. and Patamon were standing by one of the hot springs and pull out a basket full of eggs that Kyle made.

"There done." Patamon says.

"I can't wait." T.K. says.

"Hey come on man, how are those chopsticks coming?" Tai asks carrying a bunch of sticks with Izzy while Joe craves away on a stick.

"Hurry we wanna eat." Mimi tells him.

"Sorry. This just makes me feel uncomfortable. We'd be in big trouble if somebody got sick, no doctors you know. Why do I always have to be the one to think about these things?" Joe wonders to himself.

* * *

><p>After the eggs were done everyone gathered around a huge rock and made a table out of it.<p>

"Tres Gourmet." Mimi says in French.

"It's your turn next time." Sora tells her.

"Go on, dig in." Biyomon says.

"Oh yeah! I haven't had a meal like this in a long time. My stomach's chiming." Tai says.

"If we had some ketchup to go, it would be perfect." Matt says.

"Mmm I love ketchup and eggs." T.K. says sitting in between Matt and Kyle.

"That sounds pretty gross to me." Sora says sitting next to Tai.

"What's the matter Joe? You haven't eaten anything." Gomamon says to him.

"Huh? Oh I was just thinking that if we were able to go home ketchup wouldn't be a problem. Oh well." Joe says sadly.

"[Sighs] Now I'm homesick, how depressing." Mimi says sitting next to Izzy.

"You're right. Now I wanna go home." T.K. says leaning against Kyle.

"It's been four days since we've been here. I wonder if anyone's tried to find out where we are?" Izzy wonders.

"Cheer up. Tell me how you like your eggs and I'll try to do my very best and Tai there's no soy sauce." Sora says knowing what her secret crush would say.

"I prefer my eggs to be covered in salt and pepper but I guess it doesn't matter." Joe says.

"How about Indian Peppers." Shiro says.

"Oh that sounds yummy. I wanna try that." Gaomon says after hearing the word 'pepper' come from Kyle's mouth.

"How about salsa?" Matt asks.

"How about a reality check?" Sora tells everyone.

"I'll have mine with mustard and jelly beans please." Izzy says causing Tai and Matt to laugh.

"How gross." Matt says.

"Well that's not as gross as when you tried to make an omelet. You put pancakes, syrup, and grits in it as well." Kyle says making T.K. laugh.

"What? Now that's sounds wrong. My favorite is eggs topped with maple syrup. Sometimes I like them with cherries on top." Mimi exclaims.

"That's weird." Sora says leaning away from the table. "But it sounds good, huh Kyle?" T.K. asks.

"Yeah it kind of does." Kyle agreed while Tai and Matt start chuckling.

"What? You're making me completely lost my appetite. I just like plain eggs. I wish we could talk about something or than egg recopies." Joe says grabbing his head with his hands.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, we're just having fun." Gomamon tells him.

"Come on! Join the party!" Matt shouts.

"I think it's really too late for him. I think Joe thinks we've gone a little crazy over these eggs." Tai says.

"Well really jelly beans and cherries on eggs, that's just crazy talk. Salt and pepper is all they need. Keep it simple, that's my motto." Joe says.

"I'm afraid Joe's just not the type of guy that's meant to be adaptable." Gomamon says shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Joe asks feeling insulted.

"Let's face it Joe, you're kind of a stick in the mud if you catch my drift." Gomamon says.

"I'm just practical!" Joe yells.

"You're stuffy!" Gomamon yells back.

"It never fails. Here they go again." Biyomon says covering her face with her wing.

"You wanna fight? Huh? Huh?" Gomamon asks putting up his claws or fins.

"Oh yeah, sure!" Joe yells ready to fight with his Digimon.

"Hey, hey, hey, you better calm down!" Matt says stopping Joe.

"I am calm! He's the one who's stingy! And why'd you squeeze my arm?" Joe asks.

"You don't seem to be yourself today Joe. You're a basket case." Matt says to him.

"I am just trying to be careful. Unlike the rest of you weirdoes!" Joe yells.

Joe then settles down by one of the hot springs and tosses a rock into the water.

"I guess you're right…it's gotta be me." Joe says now knowing what his place in the group is.

* * *

><p>"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Tai asks yelling at Matt.<p>

"Because it's way too dangerous!" Matt yells back.

"There's no place else to go! We have no choice!" Tai yells.

"Look before we do something foolish we should think it over a little more!" Matt shouts.

"Hey everybody. What's going on? Why are Matt and Tai fighting?" Joe asks as he walked back to the others.

"They're debating whether we should climb Infinity Mountain which is way up over there." Izzy says pointing towards the mountain in front of them.

"That practically up to the sky." Joe says. "Infinity Mountain's a dozy, that's for sure." Tentomon says.

"It's the perfect spot! We've gotta climb up there! It's the best view of the island!" Tai shouts at Matt.

"You've gotta admit he's gotta a point there." Joe says.

"But knowing Matt it's not how he sees it." Kyle says.

"No one would make it up that peak! It's much too big of a gamble!" Matt yells.

"He might be right Joe. There might be lots of evil Digimon up that peak but of course to me it doesn't matter because wherever Kyle goes I go." Gaomon says.

"That's not good it wouldn't be worth the risk." Joe says thinking it over.

"Come on Matt! We won't get anywhere if we just stand around talking!" Tai says.

"Put your fist down when you talk to me and stop acting like you can just bully your way into being the leader!" Matt tells him.

"What are you saying?" Tai asks shouting.

"Knock it off you guys, chill out. Now look here, calm down. Let's be sensible." Joe says breaking them up.

"So what's your opinion about this Joe?" Matt asks.

"Huh?" Joe asks confused.

"Yeah Joe tell us who's right, me or Matt?" Tai shouts demanding an answer.

"Well I think Tai's right about going up that peak. If we went up there we'd be able to see the landscape of the island a lot better." Joe says seeing Tai's point in going up the mountain.

"See Matt?" Tai says teasingly.

"Hold on, Matt brought up a real good point about the danger. It'd be dumb to lead everybody up to a place we don't know anything about. It wouldn't be safe." Joe says seeing Matt's point as well.

"Oh come on! Let's go as far as we can up the mountain!" Tai shouts.

"That's stupid! We can't protect ourselves out there!" Matt yells.

"Stop it now! You're both making me a nervous wreck! Just give me a chance to think! Don't be difficult!" Joe shouts.

"What? You're the most difficult person I've ever met." Matt says.

"Hey I'm trying to make a decision here. So don't interrupt me." Joe tells him.

"You're just a big chicken!" Tai taunts Matt.

"Tai, you better take that back." Matt warns him.

"Enough already! You're giving me a headache!" Joe screams.

"Put a cork in it you three! Now grow up, we have to decide what to do." Sora tells them.

"Besides it's going to be dark soon." Biyomon says.

"I think we should get a little shut eye." Agumon says.

"There will be time to argue later." Gabumon says.

"First of all we should find a place to sleep. Let's head for the caves." Kyle says and they all agree while Sora, Agumon, Biyomon, and Gabumon push Tai and Matt towards the caves.

"Come on you guys let's go." Kyle says to T.K., Patamon, Izzy, Tentomon, Mimi, and Palmon while Joe just stands there with Gomamon.

Later that night everyone was asleep in the caves, everyone except Joe.

_'Someone's gonna get hurt if I don't do something fast. But how? I couldn't even stop the fight; instead I got involved myself, that's not too smart. If I'm responsible for everyone then I've got to protect them. Their lives depend on me.'_ Joe says in his mind and comes to a decision.

"I'll do it." He says seriously and walks out of the cave.

_'I've always been good at climbing. I've got the best chance of making it to the top.'_ Joe says and starts walking up the mountain.

"Wow there, what are you up to Joe? Joe you're not going to climb that mountain by yourself are ya?" Gomamon asks.

"Gomamon?" Joe asks seeing his Digimon.

"Yep, forgot me already?" Gomamon asks.

"Why don't you go get some sleep?" Joe asks.

"Not happening." Gomamon says.

"Yes it is." Joe counters.

"I don't think so." Gomamon counters back as Joe walks past him and he follows.

"You're not going. So quit following me around." Joe tells him.

"I'm not. You see I have some business to take care of up there. Everything doesn't revolve around you." Gomamon says.

"Fine then." Joe sighs.

"Sometimes I just have to trick him." Gomamon says in his head.

"Did you just say something?" Joe asks.

"Ah yeah I just said 'nice night for a walk'." Gomamon replies.

"You're nuts." Joe tells him.

"What's so bad about that? I sure have more fun." Gomamon says and the two continue up Infinity Mountain.

* * *

><p>Joe and Gomamon make it halfway up the mountain with each other's help.<p>

"I could use a lift." Gomamon says hanging on the side of a hill as Joe pulls him up.

"[Pants] I'm ready to take a rest. Well it looks to me like we're halfway there." Joe says seeing how far they've come.

"We make quite a team." Gomamon says about them.

"Actually we do." Joe agrees but then the mountain starts shaking violently.

"What's that?" Joe asks worriedly.

"Earthquake." Gomamon guesses.

"You don't think this mountain is a…volcano!" Joe yells but then out of the mountain comes Black Gears.

"Look up there!" Joe shouts.

"The Black Gear." Gomamon says softly.

"They're coming from the top of the mountain. I guess there's no running away this time. Let's go." Joe says and Gomamon nods.

As the sun starts to rise, Joe and Gomamon make it to where they saw the Black Gears.

"I'm sure I saw them up here. Where could they have gone?" Joe wonders.

"Would be too much to hope that they disappeared all together?" Gomamon asks.

"We'll have to climb up there and see." Joe says and begins walking but Gomamon hears something.

"That sound. Way up there." Gomamon says and looks in the direction of the sun to see a flying horse.

"Oh that's just great. A flying horse wearing a mask. This can't be good." Joe says panicking.

"That's not your everyday kind of flying horse, Joe. That's Unimon – he's a wise old Digimon. I never knew he lived in these mountains. He's not much of a talker." Gomamon says.

"Hide." Joe whispers.

"Unimon's very gentle. We don't have to hide from him." Gomamon says.

"Your information hasn't always been reliable." Joe says.

"Cold but true." Gomamon said.

"He must be coming down to have a drink." Joe says as they walk Unimon land by a little waterfall of running water.

"I guess that's his watering hole." Joe said.

"You see I told you he's a nice Digimon. He wouldn't hurt a fly." Gomamon says.

"What a beautiful looking horse." Joe says.

"Maybe Unimon will tell us what we want to know. Then we can go back to our friends. Hello Unimon, it's me, Gomamon. It's been a long time since…" Gomamon begins but then hears something coming.

"What is it? What's going on?" Joe asks.

"I hear something…out there." Gomamon says.

"Where?" Joe asks again.

"Something's coming towards us, Joe. Can't you see it?" Gomamon asks.

Joe looks up shielding his eyes from the sun to see a Black Gear coming their way.

"Uh no! It's the Black Gear!" Joe shouts as the Black Gear embeds itself into Unimon's back.

"Gosh think he's in trouble?" Joe asks.

"Uh we'll have to see. Uh oh, look at his eyes! I think we're the ones who are in trouble!" Gomamon says.

"For once we agree." Joe says hugging Gomamon.

"Hello Gomamon aren't you happy to see me?" Unimon says walking towards them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the cave Sora was just waking up.<p>

"Mmm I sure slept well. Hmm I wonder where sleepy Joe is." Sora says and walks out of the cave to see a note in the ground from Joe.

"'I'll be back in a little while. Please wait for me. Signed Joe.' He wouldn't be climbing that mountain by himself would he? Everybody wake up! We have an emergency!" Sora yells waking everyone up.

Meanwhile Joe and Gomamon were running along the mountain from Unimon.

"Having a good time dear guests? I'm in the mood for a game of Aerial Attack!" Unimon shouts firing a charged shot from his mouth but he misses them but also cuts off their path.

"Do something Gomamon!" Joe shouts.

"What?" Gomamon asks Joe like he's crazy.

"You're not thinking of leaving are you? That's a perfectly safe route if you're thinking of flying away. Aerial Attack!" Unimon shouts ready to fire another charged shot at them.

"Double Claw!" Gaogamon yells smashing his claws with an X shape into Unimon's face.

"Huh? Gaogamon and Kyle?" Joe says seeing them pinning Unimon to the wall.

"Hey Joe! We've come to save you." A voice says behind him.

Joe turns around to see Tai, Agumon, Sora, and Birdramon behind him.

"Just in time I'd say." Joe says to them.

"Are you alright?" Sora asks but just then Unimon gets free from the wall.

"Aerial Attack!" Unimon fires another charged shot at Coredramon.

"Gaogamon look out!" Kyke yell but it's too late and the attack knocks Kyle right off his Champion Level Digimon.

"Kyle!" Gaogamon screams and jumps down after his best friend and partner.

"Aerial Attack!" Unimon then attacks Birdramon sending her down towards a lower ledge.

"Birdramon!" Sora shouts and slides down the sloop to her Champion Level Digimon.

"Well!" Tai says to Agumon.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!" Greymon shouts but Unimon slams him into the wall.

"Greymon are you gonna be alright?" Tai asks.

"I'm styling dude!" Greymon tells him but gets attacked by Unimon again.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon yells firing a huge fireball at Unimon but he dodges it.

"Aerial Attack!" Unimon shouts firing another charged shot at Greymon.

"Greymon and Tai are in trouble! Uh no he's going after Sora and Birdramon!" Joe says seeing Unimon heading down towards Sora.

"What do we have here? Another uninvited guest." Unimon says but then Birdramon flies up into the air.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon shouts sending fireballs at Unimon who looks behind to see Shiro and Coredramon.

"Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon sends a blue flame spiral at Unimon but he dodges it and both Birdramon's and Gaogamon's attacks hit each other.

"Sora! Kyle!"Joe yells to his friends but then sees something on Unimon.

"The gear." Joe says getting an idea and jumps off the ledge and onto Unimon's back.

"Come on now." Joe says trying to remove the Black Gear from Unimon.

"Hang on!" Gomamon shouts to him.

"Uh no, it won't budge!" Joe shouts.

"Joe stop, don't try to be the hero." Gomamon tells him.

"I know but I just have to do this one thing. I won't stop until it's done! I have to think positive! I'm responsible! I've gotta do it!" Joe says but the Unimon bounces him off his back.

"Uh no! Joe!" Gomamon yells and Joe's Digivice starts glowing.

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!" He shouts becoming a huge white walrus Digimon with a large black horn on his head.

Just before Joe hits the ground he lands on Ikkakumon's back.

"Hold on tight Joe because we're going for a ride!" Ikkakumon says and head butts Unimon.

"Aerial Attack!" Unimon shouts attacking again but Ikkakumon dodges it.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon shouts firing his horn off his head at Unimon but misses.

"You missed him! He's much too fast for us!" Joe says but then Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo comes back around and open up to reveal a missile that slams into Unimon's back destroying the Black Gear.

"The Black Gear just dissolved! You did it!" Joe cheers for his Champion Level Digimon.

"Hope I didn't shake you too much Tai." Greymon says.

"Nah." Tai replies.

"That was a really close call." Sora says running back up to the others with Birdramon behind her. "Way to go, Joe." Shiro says sitting on Coredramon's back.

"Thanks and that's what I call pulling it together." Joe says and then the four Champion Level Digimons dedigivolve back into their Rookie forms.

"Wow Joe, you were jamming out there. You're a pretty cool dude after all." Tai says shaking Joe's hand.

"You were so awesome that it was possible for Gomamon to digivolve." Sora says.

"That's not why I did it. It's because I'm a nice guy and besides Joe would've fallen on his head. Hey if you don't believe me then put up your dukes and let's fight." Gomamon says as Joe bends down towards him

"Just chill Gomamon, you're the best. Besides heroes don't have to fight." Joe tells him making Gomamon blush.

"Oh, uh heroes?" Gomamon questions.

"Uh oh, Gomamon's embarrassed." Gaomon teases.

"I am not!" Gomamon denies.

"Come on everybody, we're almost there! Let's go all the way up to the top!" Tai says.

Once they reach the top they look out to see a shocking sight, nothing out there but water, water, and more water.


	8. Evil Shows His Face

"This place could really use a good bus system." Joe says as he, Kyle, Tai, Sora, and their Digimon stand by the edge of Infinity Mountain.

Meanwhile Matt, T.K., Izzy, Mimi, and their Digimon had finally arrived to find the others staring out at the ocean.

"Yeah but it looks like we're at the end of the line." Matt says as he and T.K. walk over to their friends with their Digimon.

"We're doomed! Trapped on an island…we'll never get out of here. I knew I wouldn't like camp but would my folks listen? No, I wanted to go to summer school." Joe says on the ground.

Meanwhile a Black Gear flies through the sky.

"Another Black Gear," A humanoid lion like Digimon says with black long pants and a sword attached to the back says and continues walking along Infinity Mountain.

"I sense danger." The lion Digimon says but then a green ogre like Digimon wielding a big club attacks him.

"Leomon, you may be mighty but now you face me. Your kind-hearted leadership is unimpressive." The ogre Digimon says charging at Leomon.

"Ogremon, you truly are the most evil of the bad Digimon. There is no limit to your ruthlessness." Leomon says as he pulls out his sword and clangs it with Ogremon's club causing the two weapons to get knocked out of their hands.

"Grrr…no asked you here. No one wants you here. I strongly suggest you go now! While you still can." Ogremon says.

"The endless attacks of Black Gears which keep dropping from this mountain are turning perfectly peaceful innocent Digimon into monsters and I have come here to make it stop!" Leomon says raising his fists.

"What a joke! You have been warned." Ogremon says and raises his fist as well and shoots out a dark purple energy blast from his fist while Leomon shoots out an orange energy blast from his fist.

As the attacks collided, the surrounding rocks exploding into rubble.

"Both of you stop! Cease this foolishness! I command that the two of you work together for not fight! You will work for me!" A mysterious voice says to them.

"I will never do that." Leomon says.

"Neither will I!" Ogremon said.

"Be silent! For I am Devimon, ultimate ruler of the demon underworld. You must obey my every command." Devimon says.

"Sir, you don't need that joker. I can handle whatever you need done without anyone's assistance." Ogremon says sounding confident in himself.

"I think not. It is the DigiDestined kids we will be fighting." Devimon says.

"The DigiDestined? Where are they?" Leomon asks.

"They're already here on Infinity Mountain. Now go find them and destroy the entire group." Devimon orders.

"Destroy them? I'll destroy you for having threatened the DigiDestined! Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon says sending an energy blast shaped like a lion's head at Devimon but it goes right through him.

"Please Leomon, I'm not asking for your assistance, I'm demanding it. Now prepare for The Touch of Evil!" Devimon says as his arms sprouts out of the ground and stabs Leomon in the back infusing him with dark energy.

"Hahahaha now you will obey my every command!" Devimon says coming up from the ground behind Leomon.

"Yes…I…will…obey." Leomon says under Devimon's control.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with the DigiDestined, Tai was sitting on the edge looking through his telescope.<p>

"Hmm." Tai says taking in the view through his telescope.

"What 'cha doing?" Agumon asks his partner.

"Making a map of the island. That way we can know where we are and where we've already been." Tai says and continues to draw on his piece of paper.

"Yes that works in theory. What? Did you say map or mess?" Izzy asks.

"No question, man. You are the Dude of Doodles." Matt says.

"If you follow that map, it will lead you right to a headache." Sora says commenting about her secret crushes drawing skills.

"Well I can read it just fine and that's all that really matters." Tai shouts defensively.

"We don't need a map to know that we're totally lost. I figured that out a long time ago." Joe says still on the ground.

"I just figured out that these gloves don't really go with this dress." Mimi says about her fashion.

"How sad." Palmon says to her.

"I just figured out that T.K. and I are surrounded by downers." Shiro says making a side-comment but then there was a loud rumbling sound.

"What's that?" Matt asks.

"I don't know but I have a feeling we're going to wait here to find out." Joe says remembering that they are stuck.

"A least it won't be a long wait." Sora says seeing Leomon coming up on the other side.

"Don't worry Leomon is our friend." Patamon says.

"With big teeth." T.K. says hiding behind Kyle's leg.

"He just uses them for smiling." Patamon says.

"He's a just leader and role model for all Digimon." Gabumon says.

"I want the children." Leomon says shocking them all.

"Call me paranoid but I think it's time we run!" Joe says seeing Leomon pull out his sword and just over the gap and chases the DigiDestined back up the mountain.

As they continued to run Tai's map blows out of his pocket.

"My map!" Tai shouts and chases after it.

"Tai forget the map!" Agumon tell him but Tai doesn't listen.

Just then Leomon makes it up to the top and Tai automatically stops.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon yells sending a fire ball at Leomon and burns Tai's map in the process.

Leomon blocks the attack with his sword and Tai and Agumon run off with the others.

"Sorry about your map." Agumon apologizes.

"That's okay; at least it didn't fall into the hands of the enemy!" Tai says as they continue to run down the Infinity Mountain.

"Don't slow down Joe! He's right behind us!" Matt shouts running behind Joe but then Ogremon appears from behind a rock and blocks their way.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Ogremon asks causing them to stop.

"Well children so good of you to stop by." He say as they stop.

"He look hungry to you?" Patamon asks hiding behind Gabumon.

"We're too small to eat! And I'm full of junk food!" T.K. says.

"Well he's not against a little snack." Gomamon says.

Mimi looks behind them to see Leomon there.

"Make it easier on yourselves, give up now…or else!" Leomon says raising his sword.

"I don't see an exit." Matt says.

"This proves that well executed teamwork is efficient even for bad guys." Izzy comments.

"But Leomon has always been Ogremon's worst enemy. What's happened to him?" Dracomon asks standing in front of Shiro ready to protect him.

"Ready Leomon? Die!" Ogremon yells and jumps at the DigiDestined as well as does Leomon.

Just then the eight Digivices glow brightly.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!" Greymon says.

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!" Garurumon says.

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!" Togemon says.

The three Champion Level Digimon attack Leomon stopping him before he can attack the DigiDestined.

"Gaomon digivolve to…Gaogamon!" Gaogamon says.

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!" Birdramon says.

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!" Kabuterimon says.

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!" Ikkakumon says.

The four Champion Level Digimon attack Ogremon stopping him before he can attack the DigiDestined as well. Unknown to them, Devimon was up on the rock above watching them carefully.

"They've all digivolved." Devimon says after what he just witnessed.

"Come with me T.K." Matt says taking T.K.'s hand.

"Let him have it Greymon!" Tai says to his Digimon.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon sends a massive fireball at Leomon but he manages to withstand it.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon provides assistance.

"Kyle." Joe says and Kyle nods understanding what Joe was getting at.

"Gaogamon!" Kyle shouts.

"Ikkakumon!" Joe shouts as well.

"Spiral Blow! Harpoon Torpedo!" The two Champion Level Digimon attack Ogremon together.

"Listen up! Everyone all together now!" Tai orders.

'_They've learned the secret of teamwork. This group of seven attacking together is quiet dangerous but why hasn't the Patamon digivolved?' _Devimon wondered.

"Are you ready?" Tai asks them but then the rocks above suddenly exploded.

"Avalanche! Watch out!" Joe shouts.

"Spiral Blow! Howling Blaster! Meteor Wing! Electro Shocker! Nova Blast!" The five Champion Level Digimons fire their attacks at the incoming rocks causing a huge dust cloud to form.

"Oh wow! Everyone okay?" Tai asks.

"Oh yeah like a day at the beach." Matt says.

"With fun in the sun." Shiro adds.

"I think I need a facial." Mimi said.

Tai looked behind him to see all of their Digimon had dedigivolved.

"Agumon! Speak to me!" Tai shouts running over to his Digimon.

"We aren't wounded Tai, we're all just a little exhausted." Agumon replies.

"Two digivolvetions in one day no wonder." Tai says.

"Poor Biyo." Sora said.

"Come on Gaomon." Kyle says to his Dog Digimon.

"Hey what happened to the bad guys?" Izzy asked.

"They just disappeared." Tai says.

"Are you sure?" Palmon asks.

"Do you think that avalanche knocked them off the cliff?" Gabumon asked as Joe walked over to the edge.

"Hello. Unless they can fly they're goners." Joe says.

"Neither one of them had wings so I'm sure they weren't air worthy." Sora says.

"Nothing is logical here; anything is bound to happen including flying monsters." Joe says.

"For once you might be right Joe." Kyle says.

"Something bothering you?" Agumon asked Tai.

"It's that avalanche. I just can't figure out what set it off." Tai says staring up at the place where the avalanche started.

"Stress accumulates until a crack develops and with access weight the terra firma becomes not so firma." Izzy says using big words, again.

"You think so? It looked to me like something blasted it loose." Tai says as they continue down the mountain.

'_They are more powerful than I expected but I shall strike when they are exhausted and destroy them all.'_ Devimon says and starts snickering.

* * *

><p>The sun had once again begun to set and the DigiDestined were walking through the forest.<p>

"I'm intrigued that our Digimon were about to digivolve twice in one day." Izzy says.

"Well it was sure lucky for us that they were able to do it." Shiro says.

"I think the Digimon are growing stronger. I wonder if that's a normal part of their evolution or if we're bringing out something special in them." Sora says.

"A fascinating hypothesis. If only we could test it." Izzy says.

"I think today was too much for them." Matt says.

"Matt's right. Poor Gaomon's dragging his feet." Kyle says seeing his Digimon trudging behind him.

"And Palmon's looking very tired." Mimi says.

"I've been tired before, don't worry." Palmon says.

"Admit Palmon we need to stop and rest." Gaomon says.

"You know be perfectly honest, I think that would be a good idea for all of us." Joe says.

"Rest where? I don't wanna sleep on the ground." Sora says.

"Look! A mansion!" Joe says seeing a building in the distance.

"Or maybe it's a hotel. Come on!" Tai yells and they all run towards it.

"We may have found other life forms. Look at the grounds I mean someone had to have mowed the lawn." Izzy says as they stop just outside the forest.

"What a place I just can't believe my eyes. It's just too good to be true." Tai says.

"I hope they have a hot tub. Just as long as it's not too hot." Joe says.

"You guys can stay here all day if you want but I'm gonna find me a kitchen to raid!" Kyle yells running towards the mansion with Gaomon behind him.

"Shame on you for even thinking of robbing this place Kyle!" Joe says running ahead of him with Gomamon in his arms.

"You're just mad cause I thought of it first, Joe!" Kyle says trying to catch up with him.

"Wait you guys! Don't just go charging in there, it might be dangerous." Tai warns them but they don't listen and kept running.

"Hey was this on your map?" Agumon asks.

"Hmm, somehow I don't think so." Tai says to his Digimon.

"Go ahead Joe open the door." Kyle says.

"Maybe we should knock first." Joe says nervously.

"Joe nobody knocks on the door to a hotel." Kyle says.

"This place should be on your map." Agumon says.

"Agumon if you recall you burned up my map." Tai says.

"Oh right." Agumon says sweat dropping.

"Well here it goes." Joe says and opens the door.

"I don't see a desk clerk. Anybody here?" Joe shouts but receives no reply.

"Looks weird." Tai says walking inside with Sora.

"Feels weird." Izzy added.

"Well it doesn't look or feel weird to me." Joe says walking further inside.

"Perhaps my definition of weird is different from yours." Izzy says back.

"I'm with you." Sora says.

"Think about it, are we safer out in the open woods with no shelter or here in a sturdy building we can defend from attack?" Joe asks them.

"I have to admit you have a point." Matt says as T.K. walks inside and sees something.

"That's beautiful!" T.K. shouts causing Joe to turn around to see the picture of the angel.

"Hmm? Oh yeah." Joe says.

"Look it! It's an angel." T.K. says as he, Kyle, Mimi, and Patamon walk over to the picture.

"What's an angel T.K.?" Patamon asks.

"Something special that watches over you. Kinda like you guys and how mine and Matt's parents found Shiro." T.K. says smiling at his brother who smiles back.

"If this is a spooked out haunted house would there be pictures of angels hanging on the walls? I don't think so." Joe shouts.

"Relax, we just wanna be careful and talk quieter or you'll walk everyone up." Sora says referring to the sleeping Digimon at their feet.

"They're out like a light." Matt says.

"I hope they have a dress shop. I've never worn the same thing two days in a row before." Mimi says as the others walk in and close the door behind them.

"Let's take a nap later." Izzy says.

"Well no grounds. I guess we missed the summer rush." Tai says.

"We keep missing everything." Sora says to him.

"This is one kooky mixed up world. Well let's go." Tai says but then Agumon, Gaomon, and Gabumon smell something.

"Do you smell that?" Gabumon asks.

"I don't smell anything." Matt replies.

"It's the delicious odor of food." Gaomon said.

"Are you sure Gaomon?" Kyle asks his Digimon.

"Very sure and plenty of it." Gaomon says.

"Show us where buddy." Kyle orders in an asking tone.

"It's this way Kyle, follow me." Gaomon says leading them in the direction of the food.

"Wait for us." Sora says running behind Kyle.

"Oh boy." Joe says excitedly.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Biyomon says running next to Agumon.

"Huh? Hey wait for me." Patamon noticing that they all left him behind.

Dracomon lead the DigiDestined to the large dining room where Tai opens the door to find a table piled with food.

"Look at that spread!" Tai shouts.

"Sorry for saying this everybody but this looks like a setup." Matt says.

"Matt is right it could be some sort of trap." Sora says but then they all here the sound of munching and look to see their Digimon eating the food.

"Agumon are you sure that food is safe to eat?" Tai asks his Digimon.

"Everyone is eating buy there table manners is appalling." Mimi says.

"Guess that's because they like it." T.K. says.

"That's it! I can't bear to look any longer! I'm gonna eat it! At least I won't die hungry!" Joe shouts and walks up to the table.

"I'm in." Kyle says as he and T.K. take a seat at the table with Joe.

"On your mark get set…" Joe says and then the three of them start eating like pigs.

"Ah…" Tai says walking up to the others and they all go to the table to eat.

"Lobster matrede is there a table with a view?" Mimi asks sitting next to Izzy.

"Okay if one of us gets sick we all get sick that's teamwork too." Tai says and starts eating with everybody else.

Later that night everyone decided to take a nice relaxing bath.

"Heads up Matt!" Tai shouts and jumps into the water.

"Watch the hair dude!" Matt shouts.

"Is that what that is? I thought some bird made a nest on your head!" Tai jokes making Kyle and T.K. laugh.

"Warm water is perfect for removing soil and epidermis; you know dirt and dead skin?" Izzy says rubbing his head with a towel.

"When my skin gets dirty I just shed it." Tentomon says about himself.

"That would be difficult for me." Izzy tells his Digimon.

"Umm may I join?" Joe asks nervously walking into the washrooms.

"Huh. Hey don't be shy. There aren't any girls here. So far we haven't found any sharks." Matt says.

"No big ones." Tai smirks.

"It looks cold." Joe complains.

"Humans can be so silly." Patamon says.

"Humans aren't the only silly ones. Where's Gabumon?" Tentomon asks.

"He's not silly, just chicken." Gaomon jokes.

"I'll get in but I grantee you won't like it." Joe says as he gets in.

Meanwhile Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, and Palmon were on the other side of the baths and could overhear the boys' conversation.

"Why do they have to be so noisy?" Sora wonders.

"Relax. Forget about them." Mimi tells her.

"I've never been so relaxed in whole life." Gomamon says simply floating in the water on the girls' side causing them to blush really hard.

"Gomamon, you're not supposed to be over here!" Biyomon shouts.

"Get back to the boys side!" Palmon says and uses her vines to fling Gomamon over the wall and into the boys' side of the bath.

"Hey let go! Help!" Gomamon yells.

After their bath everyone was now wearing robes and found a room with eight comfy looking beds.

"Haha only thing better is bunk beds!" T.K. says as he and Patamon hop onto one of the beds.

"Boy this is great. Last time I had a bed this soft I was dreaming." Izzy says feeling the mattress.

"Oh how I've missed sleeping on soft silky sheets." Mimi says already in her bed with Palmon next to Sora's.

"I'll tell you what I don't miss, I don't miss hiking to the blazing hot dessert and another thing I really don't miss is starving in the jungle. Oh we are a long way from home. Sorry." Joe says sitting in his bed with Gomamon next to Tai with Agumon who was next to Sora with Biyomon and across from him was Kyle with Gaomon who was next to T.K. with Patamon who was next to Matt with Gabumon who was next to Izzy with Tentomon.

"It's okay Joe. We all miss home and I'm sure we're all wondering if we'll ever get back there." Tai says.

"I bet our disappearance caused a big fuss at school and all over town but we've been gone so long everybody's probably given up looking for us by now." Matt says.

"Mom and dad wouldn't stop." T.K. says.

"I'm home sick. Aren't you?" Mimi asks Sora.

"We'll find our way back. Don't worry Mimi." Sora tells her.

"Let's just go to sleep and try to have nice dreams." Mimi says and everyone then says goodnight to each other.

Meanwhile out in the hallway at the picture of the angel.

'_It was so easy to deceive them. Even the DigiDestined appear to have childish and simple minds.'_ Devimon says in his mind as he comes out of the picture and spreads his wings making Leomon and Ogremon appear.

"Ready?" He asks.

"What a joy to be rid of the DigiDestined at last." Ogremon says.

"And what about you, Leomon?" Devimon asks.

"I cannot disobey your orders." Leomon says still under Devimon's control.

Devimon grins evilly but then hears someone coming from upstairs.

"I can go to the bathroom by myself." Tai says to Agumon.

"I don't mind keeping you company Tai. It's dark and scary here." Agumon tells him,

"For your information I happen to like the dark. Stop treating me like a kid." Tai says and they head to the bathroom.

"I should have known it was you who was afraid to go to the bathroom by yourself." Tai says standing outside the stall Agumon was in.

"Oh Tai don't be upset with me. I'm not afraid. I didn't really have to go. I just came along because I have to protect you." Agumon says.

"Then what are you doing in there?" Tai asks.

"I don't even want to talk about it, Tai." Agumon says.

Unknown to them Ogremon was in the stall next to Agumon's.

"I don't know if that ugly green guy scared you but he really scared me. Who knows where he is now." Agumon says as he comes out of the stall but then Ogremon burst through the door of his stall.

"Now I am going to destroy you both." Ogremon says to them causing them to run out of the bathroom and to the others.

"Wake up everybody! Ogremon's here!" Tai shouts but then sees something in his and Agumon's way.

"I must obey. Destroy them…the children." Leomon says.

"Why do you hate me?" Tai asks.

"He hates you because I commanded him to hate you." A voice says. Tai looks to his right to see Devimon standing on the railing.

"Get ready Tai, now the real trouble starts." Agumon says.

"Agumon who is that?" Tai asks.

"That's Devimon." Agumon tells him.

"He looks bad." Tai says.

"He is. This is the guy who invented the nightmare." Agumon says.

"I have no more use for this imaginary building." Devimon said and then the whole mansion started to crumble away.

Matt slowly opens his eyes to find that the room they were in was no longer a room.

"Wake up everybody something's wrong!" Matt yells causing everyone to wake up.

"What happened?" Sora asks as she and Mimi cover themselves up. Devimon then raised his hand causing black and red energy to erupt from it.

"Because together you are strong. I will use my Touch of Evil to scatter you throughout the Digi-World." Devimon says as the bed the other DigiDestined were in float up into the air. "I hope this is a bad dream." Tai says watching.

"Tai! I'm too weak to walk even after all that food I've eaten." Agumon says confusing Tai.

"The food, the bath, the building none of it was real. I created all of it in your imagination." Devimon says.

"Listen you, if you don't bring back my friends you're going to be in really big trouble." Tai shouts.

"That's amusing. My concerns are much more important than your friends." Devimon says.

"That's my only concern. You bring them back now!" Tai demands.

"Bring them back. You insolent brat! You dare to order me? Allow me to show you who's really in control here!" Devimon says and then the whole island starts to shake.

"You see I have discovered the secret of the Black Gears from below. I call them forth to do my biding." Devimon says and then the whole island starts to split apart.

"You and your friends happened upon this tiny island which is just one of the fragments of your world scattered across the ocean. You pretend you are strangers who know nothing of this world but I am aware you are the DigiDestined who are sent to rescue this world from my domination." Devimon says to Tai.

"You got us all wrong. We were just some kids at summer camp who somehow got sucked into your world." Tai tells him.

"Your little act no longer amuses me. It's time to bring an end to the DigiDestined." Devimon says.

"I will destroy them. Everyone." Leomon says. Agumon tries to attack Leomon but ends the other way around.

"Now the boy." Leomon says and then he pins Tai against the wall.

"Yes then the others. One by one. Once the irritating children are out of the way nothing will be able to stop me. Now do it Leomon." Devimon orders.

"As you command." Leomon says pulling out his sword.

"No! Help!" Tai screams.

"Don't waste your breath." Leomon tells him but then Tai's bed crashes a few feet away from them and his Digivice rolls out of it and onto Leomon's feet and starts glowing when it touches.

"What are you waiting for Leomon? Do it!" Devimon orders but then the Black Gear inside Leomon gets driven out.

"The Black Gear, the light drove it out. Devimon no longer has control over Leomon." Agumon says as the light dies down.

"I think you're right. How do you feel Leomon?" Tai asks.

"I am free of Devimon's powers." Leomon says as Tai picks up his Digivice.

"Leomon do you know what this thing is?" Tai asks.

"I can tell you that for me it is proof that you are one of the DigiDestined. The Digivices are powerless in the hands of anyone else." Leomon tells Tai.

"That's right and you are no match for me!" Devimon says and makes the floating beds fall to the ground.

"Do not harm them!" Leomon yells stop Devimon.

"Leomon is helping us. We're going to be fine." Tentomon says as everyone gets scattered to different parts of the once whole island.

"This isn't over Leomon or have you forgotten your old friend?" Devimon says.

"Ogremon!" Leomon shouts.

"Here Leomon!" Ogremon says and attacks him.

"Your soft heart is your weakness which is why we will never join as allies." Ogremon says.

"You may defeat me but the DigiDestined will be out of your reach." Leomon says hinting to Tai what he was about to do.

"No." Tai says.

"Yes! Go now!" Leomon says and slams his sword into the ground causing it to crake sending Tai and Agumon onto a float piece of the island that carries them away.

"Why?" Tai asks.

"You're our last hope. Without you my world doesn't have a chance for survival. My life is insignificant." Leomon says and attack Ogremon knocking him out cold.

"You can escape too." Tai tells him.

"I must prevent Devimon from perusing you!" Leomon shouts to him.

"Be careful!" Tai tells him.

"Feel the Touch of Evil!" Devimon shouts taking control of Leomon, again.

"Leomon!" Tai screams at the lost of his new friend.

The next morning all the pieces of the island had stopped moving fast and were now just drifting.

"The DigiDestined survived our first encounter but it won't be the last. I can promise them that. They must not interfere with my plans they must be destroyed. Will you do this for me Leomon?" Devimon asks.

"Your every order, I shall obey." Leomon says.


	9. Subzero Ice Punch

'_Thanks to that creep Devimon, File Island broke up and all us; kids got separated. Now he's up there in his castle on Infinity Mountain and I hate to think what horrible things he's planning next.'_ Tai says in his mind as he and Agumon continue to float away from Infinity Mountain.

Meanwhile at the very top of the mountain lies a castle belonging to Devimon.

"[Evil Laugher] Now that they're on their own those little intruders will meet their doom. Nothing can stand in my way. The DigiDestined don't have a chance. Now fly my Black Gears! Fly!" Devimon shouts and starts laughing again with Leomon and Ogremon behind him.

Meanwhile Tai and Agumon are still on a block of ice soon come to a large icy land.

"Tai its cold, I'm hungry and I wish we were on solid ground." Agumon says.

"It looks like you're about to get your wish but next time be careful of what you wish for because you just might get it!" Tai shouts as the block of ice they're on crashes into the bigger one shattering it and sending them into the snow.

"Okay, so mom was right. I should have worn a sweater!" Tai says after pulling himself out of the ground but then hears Agumon calling out to him and turns to see him head first in the snow with his legs sticking out.

"Take it easy Agumon, I'll pull you out." Tai says as he grabs his Digimon's legs and pulls him out along with his clothes which are frozen solid.

"Hey look I found my clothes, except they're even too cool for me now." Tai jokes.

"Don't worry I can give you the latest hot look." Agumon says and shoots a fireball at the frozen shirt melting the ice right off.

"Hey Agumon that's smoking, now can you hook up my pants?" Tai asks and Agumon shoots another fireball but this time his pants catch on fire.

"Whoops nuked them a little too long but look on the bright side Tai…" Agumon begins.

"What bright side?" Tai asks.

"You won't be cold anymore." Agumon finishes. After Tai gets dressed he notices something strange.

"What mailboxes? Agumon maybe people really lived here at one time. I wish we could mail ourselves home but it looks like the only way we'll ever leave freeze land is to take a real long cold swim back to Infinity Mountain. And I have a feeling that if the mountain is drifting farther and farther away than our friends are too. They must all be out there on those other islands." Tai says looking through his mini telescope.

"Where will we end up if we keep on just drifting around like this Tai?" Agumon asks.

"Why would I know that?" Tai asks back.

"Because you're from another world Tai, I've never left File Island." Agumon said.

"But Agumon I've never left my world either." Tai tells him.

"Well I guess it could be worse. There could be evil Digimon attacking us. It's too quite here." Agumon says but then the ground starts shaking and a large snowman like creature pops out of the snow.

"Frigimon…!" The snowman shouts.

"It's Frigimon. Frigimon is a food-friendly snowman. But don't worry Tai, he's a good Digimon." Agumon says but then Frigimon throws a giant snowball at them causing them to slide down the hill past Frigimon.

"Oh no my belly's freezing! Huh? It's a Black Gear." Agumon says seeing the gear sticking out of Frigimon's back.

"The Black Gear's controlling him!" Tai and Agumon say in unison.

"Subzero Ice Punch!" Frigimon shouts and tries to punch them but instead punches one of the mailboxes freezing it solid.

"Hey did you see that?" Agumon asks.

"Did I, his punch just freeze that mailbox solid." Tai says.

"I guess I better heat things up. Pepper Breath!" Agumon says and sends a fireball at Frigimon who blocks it with his hands.

"I really hope you have a backup plan." Tai says.

"Subzero Ice Punch!" Frigimon once again tries to punch them but hits another mailbox.

"If he touches us we're going to be ice cubes!" Tai shouts.

"You're right and I don't even have the strength to digivolve!" Agumon says but then Frigimon starts chasing them.

"Come back here and fight Frigimon!" Frigimon shouts.

Tai and Agumon then come to a large ice wall and Frigimon corners them.

"Going somewhere?" Frigimon asks.

"We're trapped like ice mice! There's nowhere else to run!" Tai shouts.

"I've got an idea Tai. Pick me up and throw me at him. If I can land right on his back I can vaporize that Black Gear with my Pepper Breath." Agumon says and Tai picks him up.

"I don't know if this is going to work. I can barely lift you let alone throw you Tubbymon." Tai says about Agumon.

"It has to work Tai, it's our only chance." Agumon tells him.

"Subzero Ice Punch!" Frigimon shouts ready to punch them but Tai slips on the ice causing them to slide right under Frigimon while his punch hits the ice wall making snow fall on top of him.

"He really likes to bury himself in his work. Alright, now's our shot! Roll up into a ball." Tai tells Agumon.

"You mean like this?" Agumon asks bending over.

"Yeah now I'll show you why I'm my soccer team's best striker." Tai says and Frigimon burst out of the snow covering him but then Tai kicks Agumon into the air sending him above Frigimon's head and onto his back.

Once Agumon had a clear shot he fired his Pepper Breath at the Black Gear causing it to be destroyed.

"Yahoo! We did it!" Tai and Agumon celebrate as they run over to Frigimon.

"What am I doing laying here? What happened?" Frigimon asks.

"A Black Gear was on you and you almost turned us into ice sculptures." Agumon tells him.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I just hate it when I do that. Thank you for destroying the gear but I'm glad you're both alright." Frigimon says to them.

"Have you seen anyone else here? Some more kids like me." Tai says.

"Hmm? Come to think of it I did see another boy like you. He was with a Gabumon. They fell onto that other island over there." Frigimon says pointing towards his left.

"You saw Gabumon?" Agumon asks.

"And Matt!" Tai shouts and turns in the direction Frigimon is pointing.

"Perfect. Matt would land on an island that far away. It's too cold to swim and we're drifting at 100 miles per year." Tai says.

"You're a weird kid but since you helped get that Black Gear out of my back I'll help you get across the water. Subzero Ice Punch!" Frigimon says and punches the water causing it to freeze a little.

"Hey it's an ice bridge. Now we can walk to the island. I hope your punches don't, you know, freeze up." Tai says.

"Don't worry as long as it's cold I'm full of punch. Yeah baby." Frigimon gloats.

"What if the ice breaks while we're out there? We could be Seadramon bait." Agumon says but then Frigimon starts jumping up and down on the ice bridge but it doesn't creak.

"Alright! Alright! We get it! Quit shaking up the whole island! Man does everybody in the Digital World have to be so noisy? Come guys, let's start walking!" Tai says.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile a blizzard is blowing hard on the island Matt and Gabumon are on.<p>

"T.K.! Can you guys hear me?" Matt shouts searching for his missing brother but then starts coughing really badly.

"Matt!" Gabumon says worriedly.

"Where are you? [Weakly] T.K.…" Matt says as he falls into the snow.

"Matt you must save your strength." Gabumon tells his coughing friend.

Gabumon then looks to his left and sees something.

"Wait. Look Matt there's a cave right over there. Let's go in and get warm until the storms over." Gabumon says.

"A cave! Of course! That's where they are! Yes! T.K.!" Matt shouts as he runs into the cave but finds that it is empty.

"I'm sorry Matt. Don't give up hope." Gabumon tells him.

"I was so sure they'd be in here but then again T.K. never liked caves that much." Matt says quietly while Gabumon makes a fire for him.

"There now, come and sit by the fire. You can't help your brothers or anyone for that matter if you get sick. You must rest to stay strong." Gabumon says.

"No I've gotta go back out there and find them. I feel fine." Matt said but starts coughing badly again.

"Gasps! Sit down! You're not leaving this cave! I'll go look for T.K.!" Gabumon says blocking Matt's way.

Matt is confused by what Gabumon just said to him.

"Hey come on Matt, I'm your Digimon remember? I'm here to help you through thick or thin whether it's hot or cold. [Chuckles] Besides I've got a built in warm fur coat which you haven't. [Chuckles] Come on. Now you just sit right there and get warm, I mean it. I'll be back in two shakes of a dig-tail." Gabumon says to him as he leaves the cave.

Matt's coughing starts to die down and then he just stares into the fire.

_'Poor little T.K., it's just not right. He's my little brother; I should be the one out there looking for him.'_ Matt says.

Matt tears up thinking about his promise and then makes a decision.

"T.K.!" He yells rushing out of the cave.

Meanwhile Tai, Agumon, and Frigimon continue towards the island where Matt and Gabumon are on Frigimon's ice bridge.

"Hey dad, are we there yet?" Frigimon asks confusing Tai and Agumon.

"Sorry I just had to say that. Subzero Ice Punch!" Frigimon shouts creating more ice for the bridge.

"Man that island is just as far away as ever. Let's take five you guys and then we'll keep on going." Tai says sitting on the ice.

"The island's still moving. If we stop we may not be able to catch up to it." Frigimon says.

"Agumon if you could fly like Birdramon we'd be there already." Tai says.

"Well I can't." Agumon says turning away from Tai.

"Birdramon probably can't fly in the cold anyway. No one toasts my cloths like you, come on laugh." Tai says grinning at his Digimon.

"No way." Agumon tells him.

"Oh I hate to see friends fight. I'll carry you both across like this. There nice and comfy?" Frigimon asks putting them on his shoulders.

"Yeah comfy like a Marcel on ice but at least we'll be nice and fresh when we get there." Tai jokes.

"Hey did I ever tell you about the party I went to that the Numemon crashed? Ha now that's a party no one will forget." Frigimon says and walks towards the island.

Meanwhile Gabumon continued looking for T.K..

"Well no sign of T.K. out here anywhere. Poor Matt will be so disappointed. Gasps! Matt! What are you doing out? I told you not to leave! Can you hear me? Matt!" Gabumon shouts seeing his friend and partner passed out in the snow.

Gabumon then brings Matt back to the cave and sets him by the fire.

"He's frozen. I have got to warm him up or else…or else he will never make it. But how? All I have is my own fur and – hey that's it. Why not? No one's here to see me. Here you go my friend. You'll feel better in no time. Good thing we're alone here." Gabumon says placing his fur coat on top of Matt.

Unknown to them there is a strange creature outside in the storm watching them.

* * *

><p>The next day Tai, Agumon, and Frigimon arrive at the island.<p>

"This one Numemon kept following my sister but I handled him. A little Subzero Ice Punch showing-tell. Hey you two wake up! We're here." Frigimon tells them as they wake up and hop off of Frigimon's shoulders.

"I wonder where Gabumon and Matt landed." Tai wonders.

"Somewhere in the middle I think. So they must be up there somewhere in that forest." Frigimon says.

"Sure let's go for a hike, then after that we'll hike, then after that we can hike some more, sheesh." Tai complains.

"Hey there's a bed." Agumon says.

"Matt must be around here somewhere. Matt! Matt! Can you hear me Matt?" Tai calls out hoping Matt will hear him.

"Oh Gabumon!" Agumon call out to his fellow Digimon.

"Matt! I'm here, Matt!" Tai continues to shout.

"Gabumon!" Agumon calls again.

"Matt! Are you out there?" Tai yells.

Meanwhile Matt wakes and sees Gabumon putting back on his fur.

"Gabumon, you took off your fur for…well thanks." Matt says.

"Yeah well it's good to see you're up and feeling – better." Gabumon begins but starts sneezing.

"Hey you kept me all warm but now you have my cold. Bet you look pretty funny with no fur on, Gabumon. Thanks" Matt says and starts laughing.

"It's okay." Gabumon tells him. "Matt! Gabumon!" Tai calls out.

"It's Tai and Agumon. They're here!" Gabumon says and sneezes again. "Matt!" Tai shouts seeing his friend. "Hey!" Agumon shouts seeing Gabumon.

"Tai!" Matt yells. "I thought we never find you guys. It sure is lucky we met up with Frigimon." Tai says.

"Frosty the Snowmon here." Matt says.

"Yup this is him. He happened to see you two fall on this island and then he got us here in no time." Tai says.

"Subzero Ice Punch you know." Frigimon says.

"Did you see anyone?" Matt asks.

"No when it rains kids I usually notice. You were the only two who fell here. If there are more of you they must be on the other islands." Frigimon says.

"Poor T.K." Matt says with his head hung down.

"Hey don't worry we'll find him." Tai assures him but then Gabumon sneezes.

"Hey what it dud." Agumon tells him.

"Sorry about that, I am not use to having a cold." Gabumon says.

"A cold huh. I have an idea." Frigimon says and walks off.

"Don't go Frigimon! You can't catch his cold! You already are." Tai shouts but Frigimon doesn't stop.

Tai then walks over to Gabumon and looks at him.

"How'd you get sick? You're the one with the fur around here." Tai tells him but then Matt grabs his arm.

"Stop making fun of him! Leave him alone, Tai!" Matt shouts.

"Hey why don't you chill out, Matt? I was only trying to see if we could help him." Tai tells him.

"Gabumon I think you ought a go take a rest for a little while." Agumon says.

"I think you're right." Gabumon agrees and they head into the cave.

"We have to figure out what we're going to do next." Tai says to Matt.

"Well isn't it obvious? We have to go search for all the others." Matt says.

"Yeah and how are we supposed to do that? You heard what Frigimon said. Everyone landed on different islands. Unless you've got an airplane stashed around here someplace I think we're stuck." Tai tells him.

"So I guess we'll ask Frigimon for help then." Matt said crossing his arms.

"Weren't you listening to me? He said they're scattered all over the place. He only has two arms. He's not an octopus." Tai says.

"Then I'll have to make a raft out of some of these trees, okay!" Matt shouts.

"Matt calm down! Wow what's eating you, dude? I'm on your side. I'll help you get off this island if we have to build surfboards, okay! Look the others will be fine without us for now. We've gotta focus on the real deal." Tai tells him.

"Real deal?" Matt questions.

"What? I've gotta spell it out for you? We've gotta know if this island's moving towards that place Devimon talked about." Tai says.

"That's not the real deal! You doofus, there's nothing more real than our friends and find them and getting us all back home safe and don't you ever forget it! You wanna ditch your friends to go look for some far away land but I'm not coming! I'll find T.K.! I'll find all of them by myself!" Matt yells and runs off.

"But Matt…hey come on don't freak out on me!" Tai shouts and chases after him.

Matt continues to run but doesn't get very far.

"You're not getting away that easy!" Tai yells and tackles Matt to the ground.

"No one runs away while I'm still talking now listen maybe there's something across the ocean to help us find the others. Why do you have to get so bent out of shape? I know how you feel Matt." Tai says but then Matt punches Tai knocking him into the snow.

"You haven't got a clue how I feel Tai! You're acting like such a jerk!" Matt tells him.

"Who you calling a jerk, jerk!" Tai shouts tackling Matt once again.

"Tai stop that." Agumon says.

"You have to work together guys! Stop fighting." Gabumon said but they continue to fight while rolling through the snow.

"Matt! Tai! Quit it!" Agumon says.

"What do we do? We have to stop them some way." Gabumon says.

Matt and Tai continue rolling through the snow until they hit a pile causing Tai to be on top of Matt ready to punch him.

"It's my brother. He's out there on some strange island and he's all alone." Matt tells Tai while crying.

"That's it, wow." Tai assures Matt.

"Tai! Matt! Get away from that cliff." Agumon warns them but the snow gives out causing them to fall over the side but luckily for them Tai was able to grab a branch sticking out of the cliff.

"I've got you. Whatever you do just don't let go of my hand." Tai tells Matt.

"Don't give up you guys. Hold on. Oh it's hopeless I'm so tired and hungry right now I don't have any strength at all." Agumon says.

"We'd be okay if I could just digivolve into Garurumon." Gabumon says sneezing again.

Just then the strange creature that was watching Matt and Gabumon last night appears sliding down the ice with a huge ice spear.

"Oh I think its Mojyamon." Agumon says.

"That's him but he has a Black Gear stuck inside him." Gabumon said.

"Mojyamon is a peaceful mountain Digimon that doesn't like fighting!" Agumon says.

"You'd better tell him that. He doesn't look very peaceful right now!" Gabumon says.

"Ice Club!" Mojyamon shouts causing the cliff edge to break sending the four of them falling downward.

Fortunately for them Frigimon was right below them and instead of hitting the ground they land on his head causing him to drop the stuff he was carrying.

"It's raining kids and Digimon again. I'm gonna have to start carrying an umbrella." Frigimon says.

"Thank you Frigimon." Agumon and Gabumon say together.

"Nice timing." Matt comments.

"Without you we'd be as flat as pancakes." Tai tells him.

"Ha well next time try not to land on my head. Here I brought some food." Frigimon says.

"Excellent. Let's eat." Tai says and starts eating.

"And it's good and tasty just the way I like it." Agumon says taking a bite out of his food.

"An old cold remedy." Frigimon says handing some kind of grass to Gabumon who puts it in his mouth but wishes he hadn't.

Just then Mojyamon appears causing the kids to run away.

"I'll take care of Mojyamon." Frigimon says and kicks Mojyamon into the cliff causing a hole to be formed.

"Subzero Ice Punch!" Frigimon yells but Mojyamon dodges the attack and throws Frigimon to the ground.

"Boomerang Bone!" Mojyamon shouts throwing a boomerang like bone at them making them drop to the ground to dodge it.

"Nice trick Mojyamon! Now watch ours." Tai says as his Digivice starts glowing.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!" Greymon shouts.

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!" Garurumon yells as he charges at Mojyamon who throws the bone again but Garurumon catches it in his mouth and breaks it with his teeth.

"That's it, Garurumon!" Matt cheers for his Champion Digimon.

"Go Greymon!" Tai shouts.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon sends a massive fireball at Mojyamon but he dodges it and kicks Greymon to the ground.

"You're not playing nice!" Mojyamon says unaware that Frigimon is behind him.

"Now Greymon aim for the Black Gear!" Frigimon shouts grabbing hold of Mojyamon so he couldn't dodge.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon fires another fireball which makes contact with the Black Gear causing it to be destroyed.

Mojyamon then begins to shrink down to normal size.

"Whew now that's more like it. Back down to standard Mojyamon size. Garurumon what are you looking at?" Frigimon asks unaware of the Black Gears behind him.

Garurumon the fires his Howling Blaster at them causing them to be destroyed while both Greymon and Garurumon de-digivolve back into Agumon and Gabumon.

"Wow! I feel like I was run down by a Monochromon." Mojyamon says.

"A Black Gear was controlling you Mojyamon." Agumon tells him.

"That's right the fight wasn't your fault." Gabumon says.

"The same thing happened to me but its okay though. No one got hurt." Frigimon says.

"This doesn't change anything, Tai. We still have to go and find the others." Matt says but then the Black Gears start moving again.

"Look the Gears have fixed themselves." Agumon says.

"It must be Devimon." Gabumon states.

"And the island is moving again." Matt says.

Tai runs over the edge and looks through his mini telescope.

"We're moving alright the other way. Back toward Infinity Mountain." Tai says.

"And Devimon." Matt says.

"If that's true than this is no time for us to be fighting." Tai tells him and Matt nods.

"No stinking gears are gonna stop us." Tai says.

"Yeah. Together we're gonna be alright." Matt says and they watch as the island travels towards Infinity Mountain.

_'And now I know my brother will be alright because he has Patamon to take care of him when I can't be there and I think as long as we can all trust each other it's a safe bet that we'll be able to fight and beat Devimon.'_ Matt says in his mind.


	10. A Clue From The Digipast

Izzy's bed finally stops flying and then starts falling towards one of File Island's scattering pieces.

"Whoa! Tentomon I say we're traveling at a very high speed plummeting toward an unidentified and uh crash landing is eminent." Izzy says.

"Just pretend we're hitting the beach." Tentomon tells him.

Meanwhile Mimi and Palmon were also falling towards another piece of File Island as well.

Once their bed was above a forest it suddenly drops fast.

"Oh now that should be good for some frequent flyer miles." Mimi says as she puts her clothes back on as the sun finally rises.

"Are you alright Mimi?" Palmon asks her.

"Oh no, humidity." Mimi says.

"Yes some kind of tropical rainforest but not one that I'm familiar with. It all happened so fast. Where are we?" Palmon wonders.

"Have any idea what humidity does to my hair?" Mimi asks her Digimon who shakes her head.

"It goes like all poodle. Not a pretty sight." She tells Palmon.

"Uh perhaps we ought to look around and see if we can find any of the others." Palmon suggest.

"Yeah, let's go. Maybe we can at least find some air conditioning or something." Mimi says and they walk off into the forest.

Meanwhile on the island that Izzy and Tentomon landed on they come to an ancient ruin.

"Well here we are Izzy. Hardly the life of breezy style lodgings I was expecting to find." Tentomon says to his partner.

"Whoa!" Izzy says in amazement.

"Uh yes, very interesting Izzy but don't you think we should keep searching for the others? I mean now really isn't the time to –" Tentomon begins.

"I know but just look at this place. It's Prodigious. I've got to check it out Tentomon, just for a minute." Izzy says and walks into the ruin.

"Hmm alright just for a minute." Tentomon says.

Back in the rainforest Mimi and Palmon are still looking for the others until Mimi spots something.

"Yum bananas." She says.

"Banana?" Palmon questions.

"Can you reach high enough?" Mimi asks her Digimon who nods her head and extends her vines and pulls the bananas off the tree branch.

"I was really starved. Now I can pretend we're having banana splits, huh Palmon." Mimi says but when she peels the banana peels back she finds that there is nothing inside.

"Huh? Hey what's the big idea?" She asks.

"They certainly do look delicious." Palmon says and takes a bite out of the peel itself.

"I can't believe it! This place is seriously getting on my nerves!" Mimi shouts but then hears something in the tree behind them.

"Goodbye. Meet to nice you." A weird creature with a rat on its head says.

"He means, 'Hello. Nice to meet you.'" The rat says.

"Uh yeah what he said." The weird creature says.

"He means I'm right." The rat said.

"Palmon who's the talking dessert?" Mimi asks.

"It's Sukamon and Chuumon also known as the Digi-losers." Palmon says.

"Hey thanks." Sukamon says not getting the insult.

"Sukamon and his mouse buddy are always together because they share the same teeny, tiny brain." Palmon says and then the two Digi-losers start chasing the two girls.

"Alright that's enough! Leave us alone!" Mimi yells very annoyed at them as was Palmon.

"Okay sure but first you gotta pay a what-do-you call it." Sukamon says.

"Pay a toll." Chuumon says.

"What do you mean a toll?" Palmon asks.

"Does she think she can use our woods for free? She's gotta pay like uh that purse there for instance." Sukamon says.

"I like the hat." Chuumon says.

"No! What part of no don't you understand you whack-a-zoids? Now get out of here!" Mimi tells them.

"I think she insulted us." Chuumon tells Sukamon.

"Bingo Einstein." Mimi says.

"She did?" Sukamon asks.

"Go ahead. Let her have it." Chuumon tells Sukamon and he starts throwing stuff at Mimi.

"That's it. I give up. I want to see the camp therapist." Mimi says as she leans against a tree.

Sukamon and Chuumon slide down the tree's trunk and reaches for Mimi's Digivice but as they were about to it shoots a light out hitting the two Digi-losers.

"Wow I feel all tingly and refreshed like a whole new person." Sukamon says after the light disappears.

"Yeah! We're whole new persons." Chuumon says.

"Is this one as much of a pain as the last one?" Mimi asks crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"No! Really we'll be nice from now on. Really." Sukamon tells her.

"So you'll leave us alone?" Mimi asks still annoyed.

"Wait! First tell us if you've seen any other humans around here?" Palmon asks.

"Any what?" Sukamon asks.

"Creature that look like this one." Palmon says pointing at Mimi.

"Well as a matter of fact…" Chuumon begins.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Sukamon says.

"Tell me." Mimi says excitedly.

"Well it wasn't nearly as pretty you are of course but we saw something fall into the old ruins with a Tentomon." Sukamon says blushing.

"So when were you planning on telling us, next week? They must have seen Izzy too, Palmon." Mimi says excited that she might get to see her secret crush.

"Listen you two, can you take us there? It's important that we find him." Palmon says.

"Sure okay." Sukamon says.

"And not funny business." Palmon tells them.

"Cross our hearts…" Sukamon begins.

"And hope to die." Chuumon finishes.

"Well of all the ridiculous things to say." Palmon comments and the Digi-losers take the girls to the edge of the island piece.

"Right over there."Sukamon says once they arrive.

"Oh well that's just great. How are we supposed to get over there?" Mimi wonders.

"You're the one with the big hat, you think of something. A gorgeous girl like you must have a big brain." Chuumon says.

"Thanks a lot, really." Mimi says sarcastically.

"Uh before you go maybe you give us a big thank you kiss, huh." Sukamon says disgusting Mimi.

"Ah please tell me they're kidding." Mimi says.

"Climb aboard! Quickly!" Palmon says and Mimi wraps her arms around her as she extends her vines to the other island and pulls them across.

"Maybe we jumped the gun." Sukamon says sadly.

"Ugh just the thought of that kiss is making me queasy." Mimi says in disgust.

"That's okay! We'll wait till you come back!" Sukamon shouts to them.

"Don't hold your breath." Mimi tells them as she and Palmon stick their tongues out at them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the ruin.<p>

"Okay Izzy, I highly suggest putting an end to this architectural tour." Tentomon says.

"As I mentioned before I'm gathering information. I'm sure this place is crawling with clues." Izzy says and looks to his right to see a giant Black Gear.

"Look it's one of Devimon's Black Gears." Izzy says as he and Tentomon walk over to it.

"So it is." Tentomon said.

"You know what I think? If we keep this gear from turning we'll completely jam that creep up." Izzy says.

"Even better, we could not do that. And then we can go look for the others like we should have done in the first place." Tentomon says.

"Wait a minute; this is the same writing we saw the last time. Remember? It made me realize that in Digi-World basic data is a bio substance. All that data is stored on my hard drive. If only there was a power source here." Izzy says and looks around.

"Get a power source, stop the gear. Is 'find our friends' on that list?" Tentomon asks.

"Hmm, those lights are getting power from somewhere. Hey an outlet. Check it out. It works!" Izzy says after plugging in his computer.

"Oh goodie." Tentomon says sarcastically.

"Now let's see if the Hacker I got from Kyle can decipher this." Izzy says and starts working on cracking the codes.

Meanwhile Mimi and Palmon were just outside the old ruins.

"Here are the old ruins. Let's just hope that giant kissy face lemon custard was telling the trust." Mimi says.

"Only one way to find out." Palmon tells her.

"Yeah." Mimi shouts and they run into the ruin.

As they walk into the ruin they look to their right to see both Izzy and Tentomon.

"It's them!" Mimi shouts gaining Tentomon attention.

"Mimi?" Tentomon says shocked to see her.

"Tentomon! And Izzy!" Mimi says and runs over to him.

"Umm hi Mimi." Izzy says and blushes a little.

"Finally a friendly face. Where's the rest of the gang?" Mimi asks.

"I have no idea." Izzy tells her and goes back to work.

"But uh shouldn't we like look for them or something? What are you doing anyway?" Mimi asks.

"Right now I'm trying to decipher these hieroglyphs." Izzy tells her.

"Well can't that wait? If you don't mind my asking." Mimi says.

"That's what I kept telling him, let's go look for the others I say but does he listen? No." Tentomon says.

"Alright get up Izzy." Mimi orders but he doesn't listen.

"I'm sure the key to figuring everything out is in here. The question is does each glyph represent a letter, a word, or a phrase. Hmm, I'll have to cross reference the characteristics." Izzy says causing the others to drop their heads.

A few minutes later Izzy was still working on deciphering the hieroglyphs while Mimi, Palmon, and Tentomon were sitting on the floor.

"Izzy any idea how long this is going to take? I mean can we go sometime before winter sets in? Izzy!" Mimi says trying to her crush's attention.

"Izzy your friend is asking you a question." Tentomon tells him. "Yeah and her rear end is getting cold from sitting on this stone floor doing nothing." Mimi adds.

"Oh wait, yeah! Yeah! That might work." Izzy says figuring something out unaware that Mimi just stood up.

"Uh oh. Izzy!" Tentomon calls out.

"Are you ignoring me you computer geek pipsqueak?" Mimi shouts.

"Okay so if I make the variable constant and search for viral patterns…hey here's something." Izzy says as a map of the ruin appears on his computer screen.

"Prodigious these ruins are a gigantic maze." Izzy says excitedly.

"I'm leaving right now! It's obvious you have no interest in me at all!" Mimi shouts and starts crying.

"Oh don't cry Mimi." Tentomon says but then Palmon starts crying as well.

"Oh no not you too. Izzy do something." Tentomon tells his partner.

"Do what? My laptop can't do everything." Izzy tells him.

"I don't know tell her you're sorry." Tentomon says.

"Sorry? For what?" Izzy asks confused.

"I can't take it anymore. I haven't had anything to eat and my feet are killing me and a giant lemon custard tried to kiss me and all I want to do is get out of here!" Mimi whines.

"Mimi's trying to leave is that so wrong? Honestly Izzy how can you be so insensitive?" Palmon asks.

"Insensitive? What do you mean?" Izzy asks.

"You ignore us while you pock away at your computer." Palmon says.

"I'm not ignoring you. I'm doing something ultra important like maybe saving this world. If I can just decipher these hieroglyphs then maybe we could –" Izzy begins.

"Just keep your stupid hieroglyphics!" Mimi shouts and runs off feeling heartbroken.

"Mimi wait! Oh dear." Tentomon says and flies after her.

"You just like playing on your computer that's all." Palmon says to Izzy.

"You think I'm just playing around here?" Izzy asks.

"I almost think you like computers more than people. I mean can't you see how much Mimi likes you and wants your attention." Palmon says.

"What? You mean she actually likes me? I thought she didn't want anything to do with me. Maybe I should tell her I like her too…huh? Don't look now but Mimi and Tentomon are gone." Izzy tells Palmon.

"Now what do we do?" Palmon asks.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Mimi runs through the temple.<p>

"I hate this place! I'll never recommend this resort to anyone!" Mimi shouts.

"Mimi! Mimi wait!" Tentomon shouts but she then trips over a root.

"Oh dear, Mimi! Mimi are you alright?" He asks her.

"I'm not a bad person. So why is all this happening to me?" Mimi wonders.

"Mimi we have to be careful. One wrong turn and we could get lost in here." Tentomon tells.

"I don't understand. How can Izzy not see how much I like him?" Mimi wonders and runs off.

"What? You mean you actually like Izzy. Huh, wait?" Tentomon shouts chasing after her again.

Meanwhile with Izzy and Palmon.

"I don't see them anywhere. Where could they have gone?" Palmon wonders.

"They didn't go deeper into the maze did they?" Izzy asks.

"That would be my guess." Palmon says.

"These deciphered hieroglyphs tell me the inside of these ruins is like a giant labyrinth so if that's the case they could be lost in there forever." Izzy says.

"Forever, oh!" Palmon shouts worriedly.

Meanwhile back in the maze.

"Hey ah Tentomon?" Mimi says.

"Yes." Tentomon replies.

"You get the feeling we're sort of going around in circles? See this smudge on the wall? I remember pasting it a long time ago." Mimi says.

"You're right." Tentomon says.

"Could it be that we're lost?" Mimi wonders.

"I realize that this is probably a bad time to say 'I told you so' but…" Tentomon says trailing off.

"Oh quiet." Mimi tells him. Back with Izzy and Palmon.

"Oh I can't bare it! I'm going in." Palmon says watching Izzy type away at his computer.

"And get lost too. no Palmon, we have got to use our heads first." Izzy says to her.

"But we can't just leave them." Palmon says.

"We won't but this is one simply complicated maze. I've got to try to get a handle on it then maybe I can help get them out." Izzy says.

Meanwhile Mimi and Tentomon continue to walk through the maze.

"Well being lost isn't so bad." Tentomon says trying to lighten up the mode but then a little piece of debris falls onto Mimi's head.

"Great." Mimi says.

"Oh dear, are you hurt?" Tentomon asks.

"On I'm fine. I'm getting us to it by now. If I had just gone to cheerleading camp none of this would have happened." Mimi mutters.

"Let's try a systematic approach to this. Maybe if we just keep turning to the left or something like that…" Tentomon begins.

"Why should I listen to you? It's your friend Izzy that got me into this mess in the first place. If he had just noticed how much I like him none of this would have happened." Mimi says grabbing Tentomon's attention.

"Wait a minute, you like Izzy? That's great because he likes you too." Tentomon says causing Mimi to stop.

"Huh? He does?" Mimi questions feeling a surge of happiness build up inside of her.

"Yes he does but please don't be too hard on him. Yes he gets a little too wrapped up in his work and he doesn't interact well with others but he's a good boy." Tentomon tells her as they continue walking.

Back with Izzy and Palmon.

"There they are." Izzy says as a red flashing dot appears on his laptop.

"That's Mimi? That flashing light?" Palmon asks.

"Precisely." Izzy says and clicks on the dot.

_"No, no, not that way." _They hear Tentomon say.

_"Oh would you just stop following me."_ Mimi says.

"That's my girl." Palmon says.

"I've homed in on the signal from her Digivice. We can hear her let's hope she can hear us. Izzy to Mimi, do you read me? _Repeat, do you read me?"_ Izzy says into his headset.

"Izzy is that you?" Mimi asks hearing her crush's voice.

"Alright it's working! Okay Mimi, I'm gonna navigate for you so walk exactly where I tell you to." Izzy tells her.

"Don't worry it'll be okay._ He knows what he's doing."_ Palmon says.

"Is that you Palmon?" Tentomon asks.

"Just do what Izzy tells you and you'll be out of there before you know it." Palmon says.

"See I told you Izzy was a good boy." Tentomon says.

"Oh and Izzy." Mimi says.

_"Uh yeah?"_ Izzy says.

"Afterwards we need to talk." Mimi tells him.

"Okay but for now take the first doorway on the right. When you get to the end turn left but be careful because there's a big hole in the middle of the floor." Izzy tells her.

Mimi follows Izzy directions to the room but when she steps on the floor its starts crumbling away to reveal a huge pit.

_"There should be a narrow ledge you can use to get across." _Izzy says.

"Izzy did we have to take the scenic route?" Mimi asks as she shuffles across the walk on the ledge.

Meanwhile another flashing dot appears on Izzy laptop screen.

"Uh ho." Izzy says.

"What do you mean 'Uh ho'?" Palmon asks.

"Okay I'm ready so which way should we go?" Mimi asks but Izzy doesn't reply.

"Something has happened." Tentomon says.

Meanwhile back with Izzy and Palmon.

"I was hoping it was just a glitch but there's something defiantly something in there with them and it's moving closer." Izzy says to Palmon.

"Now I am starting to worry." Palmon says.

Back with Mimi and Tentomon.

"Izzy what's with the silent treatment?" Mimi asks but then they hear evil laughter coming from somewhere.

"Did you hear that? It sounded evil." Tentomon says.

"Tentomon it's been such a long time." A voice behind them says.

"Uh no!" Tentomon says recognizing the owner of the voice.

Behind them was a centaur like creature that jumped over the hole in the previous room they were in.

"Centarumon – half man, half horse. You really don't want to get on either of his bad sides. Run Mimi run!" Tentomon shouts and they start running off.

"I like a good chase." Centarumon says.

_"Left, take a left!"_ Izzy tell them as they turn left.

"Izzy we are quite anxiously awaiting your directions. Are you there?" Tentomon asks his partner.

"Another left through the doorway!" Izzy tells them and they turn left again but it leads to a dead end.

"Great job Izzy! It's a dead end!" Mimi shouts.

"Where do we go now Izzy? Izzy? We seem to have lost contact with him." Tentomon says when Izzy doesn't reply.

"Oh really?" Centarumon says.

"He's back!" Tentomon shouts.

"Solar Ray! Fire!" Centarumon shouts as a cannon appears out of his right hand and shoots at Mimi but Tentomon pushes her to the ground.

"I ripped my skirt." Mimi says.

"Get out of the way!" Tentomon tells her as Centarumon comes into the room.

"Your bravery is noted but that alone will not gain you any mercy." Centarumon says.

"What are you waiting for? Make yourself bigger." Mimi tells Tentomon.

"If you mean you want me to digivolve I'm afraid that's impossible." Tentomon says to her.

"What do you mean impossible?" Mimi asks.

"I'll tell you what it means, he cannot protect you. So you have to hold your ground and that's truly impossible." Centarumon says.

"Stop talking and get growing!" Mimi orders.

"Oh how I'd like to but if I'm separated from Izzy I can't." Tentomon tells her but then the whole room starts shaking.

"Stop that! Can't you see I'm in the middle of saying something?" Mimi says thinking it was Centarumon who was making the room shake but then the wall behind them gives away to reveal Izzy and Palmon.

"Izzy!" Mimi says excitedly.

"Get out of there!" Izzy tells her.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Mimi says about to get out but Centarumon aims his cannon at her.

"Watch out Mimi! Palmon digivolve to…Togemon! Leave my friends alone!" Togemon shouts but Centarumon still aims his cannon at Mimi.

"Mimi get back!" Izzy shouts.

"Leave this to me. Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!" Kabuterimon says.

"Oh I forgot when you get bigger you get a lot bigger don't you? Watch where you step." Mimi says being squished against the wall by Kabuterimon.

"Oh uh sorry." Kabuterimon apologizes.

Meanwhile Izzy was having a similar problem but with needles.

Centarumon then releases his attack blasting all four of them out of the temple.

"That's one way to get out of there." Mimi says.

"Yeah but this is no time to be taking it easy. Look who's here." Izzy tells her as Centarumon comes out.

"Yeah I see him." Mimi says.

"Leave them alone! Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon shouts firing his attack at Centarumon.

"I think it's time for a Needle Spray!" Togemon shouts combining her attack with Kabuterimon's.

Both the Champion Level Digimon's attack hit Centarumon causing the Black Gear embedded in his back to get destroyed.

"That felt interest." Centarumon says falling to the ground.

"One of those Black Gears fell out of his body." Izzy says.

"[Groans] Where am I?" Centarumon asks.

"Are you a good Digimon now?" Mimi asks.

"What? That device on your bag." Centarumon says seeing Mimi's Digivice.

"This?" Mimi asks showing him her Digivice.

"I have seen it before." Centarumon says.

* * *

><p>Afterwards Centarumon took Izzy, Tentomon, Mimi, and Palmon into the temple and shows them a symbol of the Digivice.<p>

"It is the mystical symbol of the Digivice. These ruins are its temple and I am its guardian." Centarumon says.

"Well that certainly looks familiar." Izzy says looking at his Digivice as Mimi looks at hers.

"The Digivice is a preserver of the light. The last line of defense against the darkness that threatens all of existence." Centarumon says.

"Really?" Izzy asks.

"I didn't get that but I'm starting to think they're something more than just a cool accessory." Mimi says but then Centarumon see someone walk into the room.

"Hmm Leomon why are you here?" Centarumon asks him.

"To destroy them. The children. I warn you Centarumon do not interfere with me." Leomon says and jumps over to them.

"No Leomon!" Centarumon shouts as Leomon is about to punch Mimi.

"I can't look, it's too scary! Well maybe a peak." Mimi says and sees Centarumon blocking Leomon's punch.

"Wow time's standing still here." Izzy says.

"I said no Leomon. The children poses the Digivice. As the guardian of its temple I must protect them as well." Centarumon says.

"Protect them from me? Good luck. Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon shouts firing his attack at Centarumon but he dodges it by jumping over him.

"Solar Ray!" Centarumon shouts firing his attack which manages to hit Leomon but does affect him that much.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon shouts sending Centarumon straight into the wall.

"The children must be destroyed." Leomon says walking over to them.

"You must mean some other children." Mimi says holding up her bag with her Digivice on it causing Leomon to stop in his tracks.

"Your Digivice…it stopped him in his tracks." Izzy says and holds up his Digivice which starts glowing as does Mimi's.

"Bad kitty! Out! Go on out!" Mimi orders and Leomon runs away fearing the light from the Digivice.

"Well that got rid of him. These things really are kind of amazing." Mimi says.

"A preserver of light against the darkness." Izzy says.

"Can you order a pizza with it? I'm still starving." Mimi says.

* * *

><p>Later they had back to the huge Black Gear near the entrance to the temple.<p>

"Centarumon maybe with your help we could stop this Black Gear." Izzy says pointing at the gear.

"No I'm afraid I have neither the strength nor knowledge to oppose Devimon or the powers of Darkness." Centarumon says.

"Are you still going on about this? When can we get something to eat?" Mimi asks.

"Guess I'll just have to keep deciphering and analyzing these two sets of hieroglyphs. I'm sure all the answer are in here somewhere." Izzy says and goes back to work.

"Excuse me, isn't this where I came in? You're not seriously starting that again, not right now." Mimi says.

"Just a nano." Izzy tells her.

"This Black Gear. Who cares about that dumb old thing? All I want is lunch." Mimi says and kicks the Black Gear which starts turning the other way causing the island to go the other way too.

"Look the process has reversed itself." Izzy says as they walk over the edge of the island.

"Amazing." Palmon says.

"Excellent work Mimi. It just goes to show you that sometimes the simplest solution is actually the best." Izzy says to her.

"That's not much of a compliment." Mimi says.

"Listen Mimi I want to apologize for ignoring you and making you think I don't like you. You see the truth is you're sure a pretty girl that I thought you wouldn't be interested in a guy like me. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I really do like you…a lot actually." Izzy confesses making Mimi's heart soar with delight.

"Oh Izzy I like you too and I guess I was a little too quick I get you to like me." Mimi tells him making Izzy smile.

"So Mimi I was wondering if maybe you want to be my uh…" Izzy says blushing like crazy but Mimi steps up and kisses his cheek making him blush even more.

"Yes Izzy I would love to be your girlfriend." Mimi says smiling.

"You see Izzy it pays to interact with others." Tentomon says.

"I guess you're right." Izzy says holding Mimi's hand as they watch Infinity Mountain get closer


	11. The Dancing Digimon

Up in Devimon's castle on Infinity Mountain.

"I, Devimon, had completely separated those eight brats and their pesky Digimon. That is until that Tai and Mimi caught up with Matt and Izzy. I'll make sure they never find their other friends. Especially with the plans I have for Sora and Joe on that lovely day, the Bakemon Holiday." Devimon says and starts laughing evilly.

Meanwhile Joe and Gomamon were still floating in the ocean.

"If there's one thing I've learned in DigiWorld: beds don't make good boats." Joe says and turns around to see Gomamon eating food from his bag.

"Did I just hear you eating again?" Joe asks and Gomamon nods his head.

"Didn't I tell you not to eat all the food since we don't know when we'll find land? I told you we'll need to ration as save the food for later as in much later." Joe says.

"But it is later Joe. You told me that twenty minutes ago." Gomamon says to him.

"Twenty minutes is not much later! Please tell me that there is some food left in the bag!" Joe yells shaking Gomamon back and forth.

"Well no since you can't handle eating and floating on the ocean at the same time I ate it all. Beside I need food to digivolve in case we run into bad Digimon." Gomamon tells him.

"So do we see any bad Digimon? No! If I starve who are you going to protect?" Joe shouts but then gets sick again.

"That's enough about food. Things will get better soon. Hang in there buddy." Gomamon says rubbing Joe's back but then sees a crate handing straight towards them.

"That crate is going to hit us." Gomamon says.

"Maybe it's full of fruits, vegetables, bread, milk, cereal, hot dogs, cookies, candy, and soda!" Joe says excitedly.

"I wish." Gomamon says doubting what Joe says is in the crate.

"You wish? We wouldn't need more food if you hadn't eaten ours!" Joe says shaking Gomamon again.

"You're strong when you're hungry." Gomamon comments.

"Starvation is a good motivator. Looks like we'll need a jack hammer to open this. Hmm…let's see." Joe says but then the crate top bursts open to reveal Ogremon.

"Ogremon!" Gomamon yells.

"Right you little Digi-pests. Pummel Whack!" Ogremon yells and starts swinging his club at Joe and Gomamon but they keep dodging it until the breaks the bed in half.

"Come out of the sea Marching Fishes!" Gomamon shouts and different color fish start popping out of the ocean and at Ogremon.

"I'm not scared of some stinking fish! On second thought that really hurt!" Ogremon shouts.

"What powerful force could cause this evil Digimon to be driven back and out muscled by a bunch of small fish?" Joe wonders.

"When the small and weak join forces to fight for a good purpose they can often bring about the down fall of the big and powerful." Gomamon says.

"[Growls] Get off me!" Ogremon shouts and punches the fish back into the ocean.

"Then again sometimes they don't have a chance." Gomamon says sheepishly.

"And neither do we!" Joe yells.

"And now for you meats." Ogremon says and attacks Joe but his Digivice starts glowing.

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!" Ikkakumon yells.

"You're bigger now. I'm so scared…not! Here's some hand to hand Pummel Whacking!" Ogremon shouts and starts throwing punches at Ikkakumon's face.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon yells firing his horn at Ogremon knocking him back into the crate.

"Joe you've gotta climb up onto my back." Ikkakumon tells his partner and then they swim away.

"Cowards! Go ahead and run! See how far you'll get! Come back and fight! I dare you!" Ogremon taunts fall on deaf ears.

"Oh man, I don't like adventure. I'm a stay at home and read kind of guy." Joe says but then notices something's wrong with Ikkakumon.

"I'm tired and hungry and sinking." Ikkakumon says.

"Sinking is bad. Hey Ikkakumon. Wait a minute. I thought you were supposed to be some sort of super water mammal." Joe says but then Ikkakumon de-digivolves back into Gomamon.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sora casts a line into the ocean to try and catch something.<p>

"Sora is fishing! Sora is fishing! Catch anything?" Biyomon asks.

"Not yet. Give me time; I'm hoping to catch something big." Sora says to her Digimon.

"I'd even be happy if you caught me a little sardine." Biyomon says.

"Please I know how hungry you can get. If I caught a huge any kind of fish you'd be right there eating it with me, right?" Sora asks.

"Well since you put it that way. Do you really think you can make a big catch? Oh look maybe there's one now." Biyomon says seeing the stick go under.

"Oh boy it feels like a whale! This is a whopper for sure!" Sora says excitedly. "Pull harder!" Biyomon says.

"I'm trying to." Sora tells her.

"Let me help." Biyomon says and wraps her wings around Sora's waist and pulls.

"Help!" Joe says weakly.

"Oh my that's a person! Joe!" Sora yells and tries harder to pull him in.

Afterwards Joe was lying on a bed of leaves next to a fire while Gomamon tells Sora and Biyomon what happened.

"Then a large crate drifted over to us, Ogremon popped out and attacked us." Gomamon says.

"Goodness how horrible." Sora says.

"It was but I digivolved and we escaped him but then my strength left me. I just couldn't seem to keep my energy up. The next thing I knew I was sinking deeper and deeper. When I opened my eyes and looked around I finally spotted Joe nearby, he was unconscious at the time and sinking fast. I tried to get him to the surface but my strength was giving out again and I knew I couldn't hold my breath much longer and that's about the time your fishing line hit me so I wrapped it around Joe and hung on until you pulled us in." Gomamon says.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so glad that the both of you are okay." Sora says to him.

"But I'm worried about Joe." Gomamon tells her.

"You are?" Biyomon asks surprised.

"Joe's going to be just fine Gomamon." Sora assures him.

"Well yes physically but I'm worried about his confidence. Fighting Ogremon back there really knocked him out. He needs to build his self confidence." Gomamon tells them.

"How can we help him?" Biyomon asks.

"Very simple, we just make him our leader." Gomamon says and then Joe wakes up.

"Huh? Hey where's Ogremon?" Joe wonders.

"He's gone." Biyomon tells him.

"But we've got a bigger problem we can't find any of the others. What should we do? We're stuck on this deserted island with no leader. So I guess you're going to have to lead us Joe." Sora tells him.

"WHAT?" Joe shouts in shock.

"I'm for him." Gomamon says quickly.

"And me." Biyomon says as well.

"Not me! I am not a leader." Joe objects.

"You have to. You're the strongest one here." Sora tells him.

"Not to mention the bravest." Biyomon says.

"But Kyle's braver then I am." Joe says.

"But Kyle's not here." Sora counters.

"Come on Joe remember how you fought the Unimon?" Gomamon reminds him.

"I am brave. You're right! I am the bravest one here!" Joe shouts.

"Well, let's not get too carried away." Sora says seeing Joe's appointment as leader is already going to his head.

"Oh but if I fail who will save you or me?" Joe wonders.

"My fish line." Sora jokes but then they hear the sound of bells ringing.

"Did you hear anything?" Joe asks.

"Yeah it seemed to come from up there." Sora says seeing something at the top of the hill.

"What do you suppose it is?" Biyomon asks.

"Looks like some kind of church." Sora says.

"Wherever there's a church there's usually people. Maybe our friends." Joe says.

"Someone should check it out." Sora says.

"I'll go." Biyomon said and starts flying off.

"Wait Biyomon, Joe's our leader now. Well lead us." Sora tells him.

"What if we see a bad Digimon? Ah I need a moment. Okay." Joe says and starts leading them up the hill doing an army march dribble.

"Must he keep up that army march dribble?" Sora asks quickly getting annoyed with their new "leader".

"Halt! Notice anything?" Joe asks as they look around.

"It all looks sort of familiar to me as if it's a place I've dreamed about or déjà vu. You know like we've been here before." Sora says.

"You're right this definitely looks like part of the island that broke away." Joe says.

"Yeah." Sora agrees.

"Yup so we should find the others or at least some people taking shelter inside that church." Joe assumes.

"You're assuming quite a bit there." Sora tells him.

"Fine that's my opinion!" Joe shouts.

"I'm just giving you another view." Sora says.

"I'm the leader here!" Joe shouts again.

"Okay. Excuse me." Sora says.

"Let's move out!" Joe orders quickly walking off.

"Wow! We've created a monster." Sora says crossing her arms.

"Hey you think a Black Gear got him?" Gomamon jokes.

"Gomamon." Sora giggles.

"Okay step lightly now troops. Let's have no stragglers. There's the church." Joe says as they arrive at the front.

"Who's going in?" Biyomon asks.

"What are you waiting?" Sora asks causing Joe to freeze up.

"What's wrong?" Biyomon asks.

"Well boss." Sora says.

"Joe you're the leader. Do you want me to take a peak?" Gomamon asks.

"No I don't want you taking a peak! I can't wait to go in there!" Joe shouts and walks off.

"I think that did it." Gomamon says and they all laugh.

_'Okay I'm afraid.'_ Joe says as he looks around the corner to see a group of people dancing badly.

_'I was right just a normal group of people.'_ Joe says and rushes back to the others.

"Oh hey guys whoa! There are people in the church! Dancing badly I might add!" Joe says shocking them all.

"There are people. They're dancing and wearing masks like it's Halloween." Sora says unaware of a masked man next to her.

"Hallow-what?" The man asks scaring the four of them.

* * *

><p>The man then takes the small group of DigiDestined inside the church.<p>

"They're celebrating the Bakemon holiday." The man says.

"It reminds me of Halloween." Joe says.

"We would love to have you join us. We don't have a lot of young people around. And no holiday is complete without them. You arrived just in time for some…fun." The man says.

"Like Trick or Treat? You do that for Bakemon?" Joe asks.

"Yes." The man says.

"Wait Bakemon as in Lord Bakemon?" Gomamon asks.

"Yes." The man says again.

"But the only Bakemon I know is a horrible Digimon who lives among ghosts as their ruler. Why would you honor and celebrate someone like that in the words of our friend he's like a loser." Gomamon says.

"You got that right." Biyomon agrees.

"Don't you dare come in here and tell us who to honor or not!" The man shouts getting in the two Digimon's faces.

"Now, now." Gomamon says.

"Back off!" Biyomon says.

"You're a little touchy. We just want to know when the Trick or Treating starts." Sora says.

"You're not afraid?" The man asks and they all shake their heads.

"Well you should be because it's a trick…" The man says as his mask starts cracking shocking the DigiDestined.

"…and you're the treat." The man says becoming Bakemon scaring the heck out of Joe and Sora.

"The masked man was the evil Digimon, Lord Bakemon, in disguise. No one had ever seen him in his true form." Gomamon says.

"Bakemon!" Biyomon yells.

"It is Bakemon!" Gomamon yells as well.

Just then all the other people turn into Bakemon as well and start chasing them out of the church but once they get outside all the other people turn into Bakemon as well and the church crumbles away too.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon shouts sending a spiral green flame at the Bakemon.

"Gomamon digivolve to…" Gomamon starts but trips not having the energy to run.

"Gomamon!" Joe yells in shock.

"I need food. You were right I should have saved some earlier." Gomamon says.

"Biyomon digivolve…" Biyomon begins but then grabs her stomach from the lack of food.

"Biyomon!" Sora shouts in worry.

"I'm hungry too." Biyomon says and then all the Bakemon capture them.

* * *

><p>The Bakemon throw Biyomon and Gomamon into a jail cell while Joe and Sora are tied up to be eaten.<p>

"Okay don't panic. I'm still in control and feeling strong." Joe assures Sora.

"Okay." Sora replies.

"Waaah! I don't want to be somebody's appetizer! I'm supposed to go to med school!" Joe cries cracking under the pressure making Sora's sweat drop while the Bakemon start putting salt and pepper on them.

"Salt and pepper? You're not really going to eat us are you?" Sora asks.

"You're a little on the scrawny side but you'd be surprised what a little seasoning can do." One of the Bakemon says.

"You think we can finagle them into dining on someone a bit bigger?" Joe asks Sora.

"What kind of fiend is this guy? We're just kids." Sora says.

Meanwhile down in the jail cell.

"There must be a way out of here." Biyomon says as she and Gomamon feel against the wall for an exit.

"Maybe we've been looking in all the wrong places." Gomamon says.

"There's not much room to look in this place. Hey! We may be able to trick the guard and escape." Biyomon says.

"We may be able to trick him? I think that's a given. He doesn't look to smart." Gomamon comments.

"Right so first we have to try and wake him up." Biyomon says.

"And how are we going to do that? Look at him for a ghost he sleeps like a log." Gomamon says.

"We just have to get his attention or we'll never escape." Biyomon says and Gomamon nods his head.

"But I'm all out of ideas." She says.

"I think I have just the thing." Gomamon says and picks up a pebble and throws it at the sleeping Bakemon hitting him in the head.

"Hey what's the idea?" Bakemon asks.

"So when do you start?" Gomamon asks.

"Start what?" Bakemon asks back.

"Start taunting us you floating bag of wind." Gomamon says.

"What?" Bakemon says confused.

"You give bad Digimon a bad name." Biyomon says.

"But I haven't learned to taunt anyone yet." Bakemon says.

"It's easy. You just find out what we want and don't let us have it." Biyomon says.

"Here's how you taunt, we're starving and want to eat so you show us food but don't give it to us. You got it?" Gomamon asks.

"I think I gotcha. You know I've got a bunch of bananas." Bakemon says.

"Then taunt us with them. Come on." Biyomon says.

"Okay. How's this? Looks good doesn't it?" Bakemon asks holding up the bananas.

"I can't see. Come a little closer." Gomamon says.

"Here?" Bakemon asks again coming closer.

"You have to come even closer to taunt us. We can't really see them." Biyomon says.

"You bet. See?" Bakemon asks but then the two Digimon attack him taking the bananas from him knocking him out.

"That was a pretty good idea." Gomamon says eating away at the bananas.

"Never get between a Digimon and her meal." Biyomon says happily.

Meanwhile the Bakemon were getting ready to eat Joe and Sora.

"You don't want to eat me. I'm mostly gristle anyway." Joe says.

"What's that suppose to mean? You saying they should eat me first?" Sora asks feeling offended.

"Can't you see its curtains for both of us?" Joe asks sarcastically.

"Oh go have your pity party somewhere else. Just then all the Bakemon become one huge Bakemon.

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!" Ikkakumon shouts.

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!" Birdramon shouts.

Just before the giant Bakemon can eat Joe and Sora their Champion Level Digimon appear from the floor below them.

"You're timing couldn't be better!" Joe shouts seeing his Digimon partner.

"Go get Bakemon!" Sora says to her Digimon partner.

* * *

><p>"While we get out of here!" Joe and Sora shout running out of the church and hide behind the graves while their partners fight Bakemon but he pushes them out of the church as well.<p>

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon yells firing his horn at Bakemon but he redirects it.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon fires fireballs at Bakemon but they don't affect him.

Bakemon is winning but Joe is determined to help their partners beat him.

He starts saying a chant to get Bakemon to lose his power and starts hitting Sora's hat to a rhythm.

Just then Bakemon begins to sink in size and strength and Ikkakumon and Birdramon fire their attacks at him causing Bakemon to explode.

"Way to go guys! You got Bakemon!" Sora says excitedly but then the ground splits open.

"It's an earthquake!" Joe yells.

"But we're not shaking." Sora says and they look in the crack to see a ton of Black Gears.

"Uh oh those are Black Gears!" Sora shouts but they suddenly stop.

"Lots of them huh." Joe says and then they all break apart.

"Wow! I'm sure glad those Black Gears broke apart." Joe says as the fog clears up.

"I'm glad Bakemon's gone. Look its Infinity Mountain." Sora says.

"And that's where we're going." Joe says.

"Yeah." Sora replies and they hop on their Digimon who take them to the mountain.

"Maybe our friends are there, Sora." Joe says.

"I hope so." Sora says and secretly hopes to see Tai again.


	12. DigiBaby Boom

T.K. and Patamon's bed continues to soar through the air and over a waterfall.

"This is totally no fair! What's happening Patamon?" T.K. asks as their bed starts falling downward into the water below.

_'Where is everybody? Just when I think this place is the boom it all goes creepy on me again. It sure would be awful without Patamon.'_ T.K. says as Patamon struggles to fly him to land.

Meanwhile with Kyle and Gaomon.

"Whoa! Looks like it's going to be one rough landing Gaomon!" Kyle shouts as their bed starts descending into a forest close to the waterfall where T.K. and Patamon are.

"Just try to relax Kyle and we'll be off this ride before you know it." Gaomon says.

As they land in the forest.

Meanwhile up on Infinity Mountain.

"You have failed me!" Devimon shouts at Leomon and Ogremon.

"I am sorry master." Leomon says.

"We almost had them Devimon and then we just – no wait I can explain!" Ogremon shouts after being picked up by the throat by Devimon.

"Spare me your pathetic excuses." Devimon says.

"Yes! Yes master! Please just put me down!" Ogremon begs. Devimon smirks and releases his hold on Ogremon's throat.

"Thank you master." Ogremon says from the ground.

The sun finally begins to rise and Shiro and Dracomon are walking through the forest trying to find the rest of their friends.

"Well that was fun but I don't think I'll be doing that ever again, Gaomon." Kyle says as they walk through the forest.

"You got that right." Gaomon agrees.

"Let's just hope we can find our friends." Kyle said looking around.

"Don't worry Kyle we'll find them." Gaomon assures his best friend.

"Thanks buddy." Kyle says smiling at his Digimon.

"By the way I've always wondered how you came you live with your uncle in the first place. Do you mind telling me so I have a better understanding of you?" Dracomon asks.

"Not at all. I'll start at the beginning when my Aunt Rosie found me, my brother and my friends…" Kyle says telling his Digimon the story of his life.

[Flashback]

_In an ally way a four year old Kyle, Gary, Dylan and Martin was sitting on the ground leaning against the wall._

_People just kept walking by not bothering to check on the poor boys._

_That is until someone knelt down in front of him._

_"Hey there sweeties." Rosie says._

_"Hi Aunt Rosie" Kyle and Gary says weakly with half dead eyes._

_"Well Kyle what are you doing out here? And where's my sister in law and brother in law?" Rosie asks._

_"We live out here. And they abandoned me." Kyle says with tearful eyes._

_Rosie gasps in shock and feels sorry for the poor boys._

_"Hmm, I know. Why don't you two and your friends come home with me?" Rosie offers. _

_Kyle and Gary's eyes widen and he looks up at Nancy._

_"Really?" They asks in complete shock not believing what he heard._

_"Of course, I'm sure Charles wouldn't mind." Rosie says standing up and holds out her hands to the boys._

_"Come on." She says_

_ Kyle and Gary slowly takes it._

[End Flashback]

"That's how I live with my aunt and uncle." Kyle says remembering the day his life first started to change.

"Whoa." Gaomon says in awe.

"I'll tell you the rest later but for now let's see if we can find the others, okay." Kyle says and Gaomon nods his head and they continue walking through the forest towards the waterfall they saw before landing in the forest.

Meanwhile T.K. and Patamon are standing next to the waterfall while T.K. gets dressed.

"Boy Patamon, I like swimming and everything but that waterfall almost knocked off my underpants." T.K. says putting his shirt back on.

"I think my wings shrunk." Patamon says.

"This fits." T.K. says putting his hat on and then looks up at the waterfall.

"Whoa! Look at all that water. Someone must have let the bathtub overflow. I just hope it didn't wash out our way of finding the others. D-Don't worry about me Patamon. I-I'm not worried about being separated from the others and being lost and being homesick…" T.K. then starts crying.

_'Poor little T.K. I wish I could help. What would Biyomon if she were here.'_ Patamon then imagines Biyomon would digivolve to Birdramon and fly high in the sky.

_'I wanna fly high in the sky too but somehow I can't seem to digivolve.'_ Patamon then starts crying too causing T.K. to stop crying and looks at his Digimon.

"I wanna fly too! I wanna digivolve!" Patamon cries.

"To what? I mean what would you digivolve into? Didn't they tell you at Digimon school or something?" T.K. assumes.

"Oh, well I won't know until I do digivolve and find out what I am." Patamon says.

"Wow! It's a mystery. Maybe you digivolve into something like this. Porkymon! With super-strong oink attack, and the power to, um, oink!" T.K. says but Patamon doubts that.

"Hmm how about Hogmon? Super hog smell and the power to snort up enemies in a single sniff like this!" T.K. tries again.

"I am not a pig, T.K.!" Patamon shouts offended.

"It's okay to be a pig." T.K. assures him.

"Plus you look like a guinea pig which has the word pig in it, Patamon." A voice behind them says.

"Huh? Kyle! Gaomon!" T.K. shouts in excitement seeing his friend and his Digimon.

"Hey T.K." Kyle says happily hugging his friend.

"So what now?" T.K. asks.

"Well let's start walking and see if we can find Matt or the others." Kyle says and the four of them start walking.

* * *

><p>The two brothers and their Digimon come across a railroad track.<p>

"Hey I hear a train coming Kyle. I bet 'cha we can catch the caboose and ride it all the way back to summer camp." T.K. says.

"There's a thought." Kyle says and they wait for the train to come but it never does.

"I thought I feel something." Patamon says.

"So did I." Gaomon adds.

"Maybe it's an invisible train." T.K. says.

"Did the train go by?" Patamon asks.

"If it did it's the most silent and invisible train ever. [Sighs] Come on let's go." Kyle says.

"Go where?" Patamon asks.

"I'm not sure but we'll know when we get there." T.K. says following his brother.

They then come to a huge village made up of toys and kid stuff.

"Wow! This is the best! Let's find a snack bar and get some cotton candy. Places like this always have cotton candy. Places like this always have cotton candy." T.K. says.

"They make candy from cotton?" Patamon asks.

"Oh I bet there's popcorn, and snow cones, and soft pretzels, and ice cream, and candy." T.K. says excitedly.

"Oh boy! Let's go see!" Patamon says excited too.

"Yeah! Last one there's a rotten egg!" T.K. says running ahead of Kyle and Gaomon with Patamon.

"He seems like a real cheerful little kid huh Shiro." Gaomon says to his best friend.

"Yeah I still remember the first time I meant T.K. and Matt." Kyle says thinking back to that time.

[Flashback]

_Rosie and Charles arrive at a school and walk inside._

_They saw Nancy and Hiroaki inside a hall with a four year Matt and a baby T.K._

_"Oh, hello Charles and Rosie and who are these?" Hiroaki asks._

_"These are my nephews Kyle and Gary and their friends Dylan and Martin." Charles said._

_"Where are their parents?" Nancy asked._

_"My brother and Sister in law abandoned them and he's been living on the streets for two years, I don't know about Dylan and Martin's." Nancy says._

_Hiroaki is shocked and feels sorry for the poor boys._

_"Hey there, my name is Hiroaki Ishida, Matt and T.K.'s father. Nice to meet you." Hiroaki says holding out his hand._

_"Nice to meet you too." Kyle says shaking Hiroaki's hand._

_Charles and Rosie smiles at the scene before her and knows this is the start of something beautiful._

[End Flashback]

"Hey Kyle check this out!" T.K. calls out to his friend and he look to see T.K. bouncing up and down on the ground like it was a bounce house.

Kyle smiles and looks at Gaomon and they decide to join in on the fun.

After a while the four of them fall onto their backs laughing their heads off.

"The streets feel like they're made out of marshmallows." Kyle says smiling lying next to Gaomon.

"Real squishy!" T.K. and Patamon say in unison.

They then look up to see a tree filled with toys.

"Hey you think in autumn those toys fall off the trees?" Patamon asks and the two friends nod their heads.

"But we can't just stay here forever T.K. We need to find the others and fast." Kyle says.

"Wait a minute. I hear something coming from over there." Gaomon says.

"So do I." Patamon says as well.

"Let's check it out." T.K. says and Kyle nods and they walk over to the source of the sound.

"Cradles, lots of them." T.K. says as they walk up to one of them.

When they look inside they see a strange black creature.

"What's this?" Kyle asks bending down on one knee.

"Botamon. It's a Baby Digimon." Gaomon says.

"A baby! Aw he's so soft." T.K. says pocking the little baby Digimon.

"That's because he was just born." Patamon says.

"What about the other ones?" Kyle asks as they look into another cradle to find a little red creature.

"Whoa…what's this one called?" T.K. asks.

"That Punimon." Patamon says.

"Puny is right. He's micro-tiny." T.K. says.

"Huh? What's with this one? It looks like my Uncle Chuck when he forgets to shave his beard." Kyle says looking into another cradle.

"Well Kyle this is a little baby Yuramon. He's looking right at you." Gaomon says and then Yuramon starts sneezing.

"Hey Kyle check this out." T.K. calls out and Kyle, Gaomon, and Patamon walk over to T.K. who was holding a stripped egg.

"What are these?" T.K. asks.

"What are what? Oh that's a Digi-Egg." Patamon says.

"Hey no way." Kyle says.

"That's the egg of a Digimon." Gaomon says.

"I like the pretty paint but are you saying that Digimon hatch out of eggs just like chickens?" T.K. asks.

"They don't grow in the ground." Patamon says.

"Even Devimon?" Shiro asks.

"Mm hmm, unfortunately. What's this? It looks like instructions." Patamon says picking up an envelope.

"It's written in Digi-Code." Gaomon says looking over Patamon's shoulder.

"It says rub gently." Patamon says.

"Rub gently?" T.K. questions.

"What for I wonder." Patamon says.

"You think maybe we're supposed to rub the egg?" T.K. asks.

"Maybe. Give it a shoot." Patamon says.

"Maybe a digital genie will come out, then I'm gonna wish for a new skateboard." T.K. says as he rubs the egg until it hatches.

"Whoa! It just hatched." Kyle says.

"Now we just need to find him a cradle." T.K. says.

"I'll see if there's an extra one." Gaomon says but then the egg shell turns into a cradle.

"Oh so that's how it works." Patamon comments.

"You saying you didn't know where you came from until now?" T.K. asks.

"T.K. can you remember things from when you were a baby?" Patamon asks.

"Yeah oh course the earliest memory I have is the day I meet Kyle. It may not be easy to remember stuff from when I was a baby but at least I know I didn't come from an egg." T.K. says happily.

"Whoa." Patamon comments.

"Come on let's go hatch some more Digi-Eggs." Kyle says.

"Yeah!" T.K. cheers.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile by a river bed a strange red creature the resembles a rabbit mixed with a reptile is crotched down by the rocks.<p>

"Super Thunder Strike!" The creature shouts sending a lightning blast at the water.

"I am Elecmon—caretaker of baby Digimon. Don't cross wires with me." Elecmon say about himself and then a bunch of fish get knocked out of the water.

"That's fishing. No worms, no hooks, no waiting. Come on little fishes. Everybody out of the water. Let's go. [Laughs] This ought to be enough to feed those mouths for quite a while. Come let's go. That's it." Elecmon says.

Meanwhile back with Kyle, Gaomon, T.K., and Patamon all the baby Digimon looked upset.

"Hey what's wrong?" Shiro asks.

"Are you hungry?" T.K. asks.

"That must be it." Dracomon says.

"Hey Patamon I could use some help over here." T.K. says as all the baby Digimon start crying.

"Sorry T.K. not now." Patamon says and goes back to trying to sooth the baby Digimon.

Meanwhile Elecmon is pulling a net full of fish.

"Catching lots of fish is great but hauling them all home is not." Elecmon says but then hears the baby Digimon crying.

"Huh? My babies are all crying. Hang on babies I'm coming." Elecmon shouts and runs back to the village to see the two DigiDestined and their Digimon trying to sooth the baby Digimon.

"Intruders! Invaders! Well I'll teach them. Get away from them!" Elecmon shouts charging at them.

"Huh? Who's that?" Kyle asks.

"Super Thunder Strike!" Elecmon aims his attack at Kyle and T.K. but Gaomon and Patamon push them out of the way.

"Hey watch where you're aiming that thing." Kyle says annoyed.

"Yeah, you could hurt somebody." T.K. adds.

"Oh course I could, that's what I was trying to do." Elecmon tells them.

"But why would you want to do anything to hurt us?" Patamon asks standing in front of T.K. next to Dracomon.

"Because I saw you playing with my babies, you interlopers." Elecmon says picking up the Botamon by his feet.

"Sure we played with them but what's that got to do with you?" Kyle asks.

"Yeah." Gaomon agrees.

"Uh ah ah, you barbarians. Always making the same mistake. I'm not some ordinary Digimon who just happened to come along and catch you. This is the Primary Village hatchling ground and nursery. A very special place where all Digimon start their lives. And I'm a very special Digimon entrusted with taking care of each and every one of them." Elecmon says.

"Well you don't have to play mister big shot and fry us." Patamon says.

"I was only trying to protect my babies, now I think this conversation has lasted long enough. I am in charge and you four are trespassing. You must leave!" Elecmon orders.

"Now, now, don't get all puffy." Patamon says to him.

"Patamon I don't think you should do that." Gaomon says not wanting to start anything.

"Don't call me puffy!" Elecmon shouts and the two of them jump at each other.

Patamon at first gets the upper hand by knocking Elecmon to the ground but he uses the bouncy ground to spring himself back at Patamon and electrocutes him.

"Patamon no!" T.K. shouts but the two of them don't stop.

Patamon then launches a Boom Bubble at Elecmon who dodges it and then tackles Patamon and they start rolling around on the ground.

"This is very bad. He's digivolving." T.K. says .

"Isn't that a good thing?" Kyle asks but T.K. doesn't respond.

"That hurt!" Elecmon says after Patamon scratches his face.

"What's going on? We don't wanna fight! What we do?" T.K. wonders.

"Man they're fighting worse than you and Matt, T.K." Kyle says.

"Yeah and they're not even brothers." T.K. says as he walks over to them leaving Kyle and Gaomon behind to watch.

"Stop it!" T.K. yells causing them to halt their actions and look over at T.K. with confused looks on their faces.

"Fighting's no good for solving problems you guys! All you did was mess up your fur and scare all the babies." T.K. tells them.

"Hmph…my fur looks fine!" Elecmon says defensively.

"I'm so sorry little one. I didn't mean to scare you." Patamon says picking up one of the babies.

"Hey punk, you better leave those babies alone. Don't even talk to them. Got it?" Elecmon warns.

"You know what I've heard popo, trying too hard to grown up is a sign of immaturity." Patamon says.

"What was that? Hey you got something to say to me than say it to my face. Don't talk behind my back. Come on out with it you little wing head, two toed, pork chop. Tell me or don't you have the guts." Elecmon says.

"Not again." Kyle says as he and Gaomon walk over to them.

"T.K. can I please teach this arrogant Digi-toad a lesson?" Patamon asks.

"You're the one who's going to learn something." Elecmon says back.

"Do you guys really have to do this?" Gaomon asks.

"Yes!" Elecmon and Patamon say together.

"Then we have to do it the right way. Alright I've got a great way to solve this." T.K. says while Patamon and Elecmon growl at each other.

Later that day as the sun was beginning to set T.K. was wearing a Japanese referee outfit.

"And now in that corner the defending champion, Elecmon! And now in the other corner the challenger and most excellent Digimon, Patamon! Alright, let the Tug-O-War begin!" T.K. shouts as Patamon and Elecmon grab their end of the rope in front of them.

While Patamon and Elecmon were having a Tug-O-War with T.K. being the referee, Kyle and Gaomon were sitting on one of the block structures watching from above.

"Okay this is just ridiculous but it's also funny." Kyle says.

"Yeah it is. So Kyle, why don't you continue your story from earlier?" Gaomon asks.

"Alright…after a week of meeting with Matt and T.K.'s mom and dad, I felt it was time to go from my aunt and uncle." Kyle says to his Digimon.

[Flashback]

_It had been a week since the meeting Ishida/Takaishi and staying with his uncle and aunt meet Kyle._

_They bought him new clothes and gave him a place to sleep._

_Kyle couldn't be happier but he knew he couldn't stay forever and decided it was time for him to go._

_"Thank you for everything you all have done for me but I should be leaving now." Kyle says to Charles, Rosie, who was holding John in her arms._

_"Kyle, honey wait." Rosie says gaining Kyle's attention._

_"Charles and I have talked about it for a while now and we've decided to let you live with us." Rosie says shocking Kyle._

_"We really enjoy having you and so does John, right John" Rosie asks._

_"Yeah! Come on, Kyle. You'll love being part of our family." John says and coos reaching out to Kyle._

_Kyle's eyes start to tear up to the point where he couldn't hold them back and started crying from happiness._

_"So what do you say, nephew?" Charles asks._

_Kyle continues to cry in happiness and nods his head._

_Rosie smiles and pulls her Nephew into a loving embrace._

_John then joins in the hug._

_Charles lastly hugs his nephew as well and knows they made the right decision._

[End Flashback]

"If it wasn't for them I probably wouldn't be here today. I will always be grateful to them for what they've done for me." Kyle says smiling with tearful eyes.

Gaomon smiles at his best friend and is also grateful for what his aunt and uncle did as well.

Just then the two of them hear cheering from below and look down to see Patamon had won the game of Tug-O-War against Elecmon.

* * *

><p>Afterwards, Elecmon finally calms down and apologizes.<p>

"Yeah you did it kid. You're the terror of the Tug-O-War." Elecmon says.

"Wanna try it one more time?" Patamon asks teasingly.

"Nope you beat me fair in square. It's my pleasure to welcome you to Primary Village." Elecmon says and shakes Patamon's hand while everyone cheers for the new found friendship.

"Great job T.K." Kyle says ruffling T.K.'s hair.

"Thanks." T.K. says laughing.

"I'm really sorry, Patamon. There's no good excuse for the mean way I acted when I first saw you but I've been so upset around here. Ever since the island broke apart I've been expecting a fight and I guess I just took it out on you. I apologize." Elecmon says.

"At least kids make up pretty fast. my parents are still mad at me…for the time I painted our kitty cat." T.K. says sadly.

"You know, you're a lot stronger than you look kid, I'm impressed." Elecmon says putting his arm around Patamon.

"You know they say you can't tell a cover by the size of its book or something like that." Patamon says messing up the phrase.

"Sure, well forget about the sayings, you're great at Tug-O-War. Hey take a look around. Someday all this will be yours, Patamon my boy. You'll raise up some fine young Digimon here just like you're old man." Elecmon jokes.

"Oh Elecmon I am not here to raise babies." Patamon says.

"You're not? I mean of course you're not. I was just…oh I guess I was just daydreaming. But I was serious about you staying here for a little while to get some rest, take care of the babies. Well you won't rest much if you do that." Elecmon says.

"Yeah sound great, Elecmon." T.K. says.

"By the way how do we get to Infinity Mountain?" Kyle asks.

"Infinity Mountain? You actually want to climb up there? That's not a very good idea. You need special tools, hiking boots, gloves, all very expensive. Plus you've got your snow up there, that's cold, and poison ivy, and snakes, and bugs…" Elecmon continues to list things.

"And Devimon." Gaomon adds.

"Yeah I was getting to that. Devimon is…well he's an evil Digimon." Elecmon says.

"We know but we have to ask him about our brother and everyone else." T.K. says. Shiro looks at him and can tell he doesn't understand that he along with everyone else will have to fight Devimon sooner or later.

"But he won't just tell you. You'll have to fight him." Elecmon says.

"I don't want to fight ever!" T.K. shouts shocking everyone.

"Sure…right." Elecmon says.

"There has to be some other way to find out. We need to do it without fighting Devimon." Patamon says.

"Like asking him pretty please." Elecmon jokes.

"No it's nothing like that. Do you remember how it felt when we were all laughing? You can't help it and the next thing you know you're looking at each and you're cheeks hurt like you've been blowing up balloons all day. Laughter is the best part of friendship." T.K. says causing Kyle to smile.

"That's it!" Elecmon says and runs off.

"Hey wait!" Patamon shouts.

"T.K. is right. It's all about laughter and making friends. Maybe we can use the power of friendship to return the island to normal. I've got to go over to the Yokomon village and tell everyone right away. It's just a feeling but I believe in it. Thanks T.K. and you too Patamon, Kyle and Gaomon." Elecmon says and runs off.

_'Maybe he can help us and maybe I will get back together with my brother. I just know Matt's out there somewhere I can almost see him. But I've got this yucky feeling that a lots gonna happen between now and then.'_ T.K. says as he, Kyle, and their Digimon look at Infinity Mountain.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Devimon is looking through a large Black Gear watching Kyle, Gaomon, T.K., and Patamon.<p>

"All but one of their Digimon has digivolved. I must destroy this last one before it is too late. Ugh I cannot believe it has come to this, still as long as they are not all together I am pleased. Since only one of those boy's Digimon can digivolve it will be easy to destroy them and then the other two as well. Leomon!" Devimon calls out.

"Yes master?" Leomon asks.

"I'll leave this to you." Devimon says.

"As you wish." Leomon says.

"What should I do master? What task do you have for me?" Ogremon asks.

"Nothing for the moment my loyal servant but soon a battle will rage and you must be prepared." Devimon tells him.

"I understand my lord. This time I will not fail you." Ogremon says.

"No this time there will be no failure. This time I will be victorious!" Devimon laughs evilly as all the piece of File Island start coming back towards Infinity Mountain.

Meanwhile back in Primary Village Kyle and Gaomon are resting against a tree close by will baby Digimon gathered around them while T.K. holds a Botamon in his lap that starts shaking.

"What's wrong?" T.K. asks but then a puff of smoke appears and the Botamon became a Koromon and everyone congratulates him on digivolving.

"Remember T.K. I'm your Digimon and someday I'll digivolve too." Patamon says.

"Hmm why? Is that bad?" T.K. asks.

"No but I'm just saying it might happen but I don't really want it too. I wanna stay like this forever always by your side." Patamon says and T.K. nods.

"That's so awesome! We can be best friends forever and ever." T.K. says and Patamon agrees.

Unknown to them Leomon was on a nearby ledge watching the two DigiDestined and their Digimon.


	13. The Legend Of The Digidestined

T.K. and Patamon continue to play with the baby Digimon while Kyle and Gaomon lean against the cliff.

"Hey Kyle I've got an idea, let's play with the baby Digimon!" T.K. says excitedly.

"Alright, I'll play." Kyle says and walks over to his friend with Gaomon.

"I am pledge to obey your command, Devimon." Leomon says to himself and draws his sword from his waist.

"Okay so you don't want to play any games." T.K. says after the baby Digimon start panicking but Gaomon sniffs the air smelling something and looks up to see the source.

"It's Leomon!" Gaomon shouts causing Kyle, T.K., and Patamon to look up to see Leomon running down the side of the cliff.

"Wild Howling! Boom Bubble!" Gaomon and Patamon launch their attacks at Leomon causing him to stop halfway down.

"We've gotta get out of here!" Patamon says to T.K. and Kyle.

"Yeah." T.K. says and the four of them run into the forest and hide behind one of the trees as Leomon reaches the bottom and walks over to where they're hiding.

"He's scary." T.K. says hiding behind Shiro as he keeps an eye on Leomon.

"Leomon was always a good Digimon. I just wish there some way we could get rid of the Black Gear that's causing him to be so mean." Patamon says.

"Easier said than done." Gaomon says.

"Yeah he's just way too big." T.K. says.

"Hello, you've got company." A voice behind them says.

The four of them turn around to see Ogremon holding a Poyomon in his hand.

"You're nice little kids aren't you? Get your hides out here so I can get a good look at you! Because if you don't your little friend here is going to squeak his last squeak." Ogremon threatens.

"Gaomon we've got to do something." Kyle says but then Leomon slices the tree behind them.

"I have been commanded by my master to take the DigiDestined." Leomon says and raises his sword.

"That's not going to happen!" Kyle says standing in front of T.K. protecting him as his Digivice starts glowing.

"Gaomon digivolve to…Gaogamon!" Gaogamon shouts and rams his head into Leomon's stomach.

Leomon groans a bit but then punches Gaogamon in the head knocking him to the ground.

"Gaogamon!" Kyle yells and runs over to his Digimon.

"I'm okay Kyle." Gaogamon says but then Leomon raises his sword again and is about to bring it down on Gaogamon and his partner.

"Howling Blaster!" A familiar voice shouts as a blue flame races through the trees causing Leomon to jump out of the way.

"T.K.!" Matt shouts riding on Garurumon as they come running to their aid.

"You came in time!" T.K. shouts. Matt then hopes off Garurumon and runs over to his brother.

"That was close." Matt says.

"Yeah." Kyle agrees.

"Are you okay Gaogamon?" Garurumon asks helping the blue dog to his feet.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Gaogamon says.

The two Champion Level Digimon attack Leomon but he pushes them out of the woods and into the opening.

"Now you've done it. This little guy's gonna get squished." Ogremon says but then notices the Poyomon he had is gone.

"Hey where'd he go?" He wonders.

"He's staying with us." Tai says holding the Poyomon in his hands.

"Over my stinky armpits he will." Ogremon says raising his club.

"Oh I'm so scared. Get him Greymon!" Tai shouts to his Champion Level Digimon who was standing to Tai's right.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon shouts sending a massive fireball at Ogremon who dodges it.

"Didn't anybody tell you not to play with fire? Someone could get hurt. Mainly me. Now to educate you, I'll show you whose the head-honcho on this island is. Ha I could fight you blindfolded." Ogremon taunts but Greymon slams his tail into him. Just the a ton of Black Gears fall out of the sky and go straight into Leomon causing his skin to grow darker and larger.

Gaogamon and Garurumon stand their ground ready to fight.

"No! Turn around! He'll beat you two to a pulp!" Matt shouts.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon shouts launching his attack at the two Digimon sending them straight into the cliff wall.

"Are you guys okay?" Kyle asks.

Leomon then turns to Greymon and launches another attack at Tai's Digimon.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon says as his attack knocks Greymon into one of the block structures of Primary Village.

"No we need you Greymon!" Tai shouts running to his Digimon.

"I told them not to play with fire." Ogremon says.

_'I command you to bring me the DigiDestined starting with the smallest child!'_ Devimon orders in Leomon's mind.

"I am your humble servant and will obey you, Devimon." Leomon says and makes his way towards T.K. and Patamon.

"T.K., watch out!" Matt shouts.

"What now Matt?" T.K. asks.

"Hurry and move away!" Matt yells.

Patamon then tries to stop Leomon but his attacks do nothing.

"Boom Bubble! Oh no! It's not working!" Patamon says but Leomon grabs him in his fist.

"Patamon!" T.K. shouts.

Just then Togemon appears and slams Leomon into the ground causing him to release Patamon.

"Whoa! Togemon!" Matt says in shock.

"Patamon you've gotta take it easy buddy." T.K. says holding his Digimon.

"I'm sorry." Patamon apologizes.

"What for?" T.K. asks confused.

"I was just trying to protect you." Patamon says.

"And you were doing great. Don't feel bad little guy." T.K. assures him.

"Tai you're never going to believe this!" Izzy shouts as he, Mimi, and Kabuterimon land on the ground.

"What's happening Izzy?" Tai asks.

"Well for one thing Izzy and I are now dating." Mimi says smiling.

"Dating? When did this happen?" Tai asks in shock.

"We'll explain later but for now we have a complimented solution to all of our problems." Izzy says.

"That's cool but what are you talking about?" Tai asks still confused.

"Check 'em out." Mimi says as she and Izzy hold out their Digivices.

"They call them Digivices. They have the capability to completely eradicate the Black Gears." Izzy explains.

"Then let's give them a try. We have no other choice right now. We have to take a chance and stop him." Tai says and rushes out to Leomon.

"Don't worry, I've got you covered T.K." Matt says as he protects his little brother while Kyle checks on his Digimon.

"Ready for a real fight?" Tai asks as he walks over to them.

"What are you waiting for, booger breath! Come on and get us, if you dare!" Tai taunts.

"What's up, dude? Have you totally flipped out?" Matt asks.

"I must do as I am commanded. Come here!" Leomon says and is ready to attack Tai.

"Now!" Tai shouts and places his Digivice on Leomon causing him to scream in pain as a light shines on him.

Matt then notices the Black Gears starting to come out of Leomon's back.

"You know these things pack quiet a punch." Matt says and he places his Digivice on Leomon's chest too causing all the Black Gears inside him to come out.

"How did they do that? Rotten kids." Ogremon says.

"Ogremon over here!" Izzy calls him.

"You've just begun to see our power! Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon says driving Ogremon off. Once all the Black Gears were out of Leomon, they then float upwards and get destroyed.

"That's rad." Tai says as Leomon returns to normal.

"It worked! We destroyed the Black Gear!" Izzy says and then Mimi hugs her boyfriend in excitement.

"Now that was sweet, huh, Gaogamon?" Kyle asks his Digimon.

"Yep." Gaogamon agrees as he stands up.

"We're safe now! Leomon's back to his normal self." T.K. cheers.

"Ha! Those little fools are kidding themselves. They don't know who they're dealing with. They're gonna find out sooner then they think." Ogremon says and walks off.

* * *

><p>Afterwards, all the DigiDestined's Digimon de-digivolved back into the Rookie forms and gathered around Leomon as he tells them legend of a group of kids called the DigiDestined.<p>

"According to legend, our world will be taken over by a strange dark force that will change good Digimon into bad ones. Our ancestors have predicted that a group of children called the DigiDestined will appear from another world. When they arrive they will come to possess superpowers that will eventually save our world from destruction. I believe their prediction has come true. File Island has been seized by an evil power, we're in danger of destruction, and now you've appeared." Leomon says to them.

"Whoa that's amazing! But tell me how you can be sure we're the kids you're talking about?" Tai asks.

"Seriously…do you have any proof that we're the same ones, Leomon?" Kyle asks.

"It's been foretold that the DigiDestined have the ability to make Digimon digivolve. You've done that and it's all the proof I need." Leomon says.

"I for one hope that it's true. My theory is that we'll be released after we've saved the island. Our purpose is served and there's no other reason for us to remain." Izzy says.

"And I'll finally be able to change these clothes." Mimi says.

"That's right, if Leomon's information is correct we'll be heading straight for home." Izzy says to his girlfriend.

"I can't wait!" Mimi says excitedly.

"How can we make it happen? We're not even sure who's causing it. What if it's a force that's too big for us to handle?" Matt asks as they look at Infinity Mountain.

"You see Devimon is the main cause of all this evil. To save the island you're going to have to defeat him." Leomon says as Tai stands up.

"Let's go for it!" Tai says but everyone isn't too sure.

"Come on everyone! Why not? If we don't defeat him it'll never be over." Tai says.

"Fine with me. Besides it's impossible for us to lose with the Digivices." Izzy says.

"Well if Izzy's going then so am I. plus the first thing on my list is to do some killer shopping and have my first date with Izzy." Mimi says making Izzy blush.

"For that to happen we have to get you back home." Palmon says.

"If we all work together we're sure to win." Tentomon says.

"I'm ready any time you are buddy." Agumon says to Tai who nods his head at him.

"How about it Matt? Are we up to the challenge my friend?" Gabumon asks.

"It's gonna be tough. When you get down to it we have no other choice." Matt says.

"Come on Matt ever since we got here nothing's been easy." Kyle says.

"That's right. We've gotten stronger in the last few days as well." Gaomon says making Kyle smile.

"Alright then troops let's get to it." Leomon says.

"Far out! It's a done deal." Tai says and they set off for Infinity Mountain.

A while later the DigiDestined, their Digimon, and Leomon are in a boat making their way to Infinity Mountain.

"Devimon is very powerful. He's brought nothing but trouble to File Island. We must be careful." Leomon says as he pulls the boat to the base of Infinity Mountain and they make their way upwards.

Meanwhile at the top of the mountain.

"Perfect. That traitor Leomon is leading them directly into my trap. He's been very valuable to me." Devimon says.

"I guess so but I'm loyal and better looking." Ogremon says about himself.

"Listen to me! You will pay them one final visit. Ready?" Devimon says and before Ogremon can answer he is turned into a bunch of Black Gears.

"Hear this DigiDestined my power is infinite! Your hopes and dreams are useless! I am the supreme master of this island! If you dare to defy me I will unleash the powers of the universe and conquer you! You can't escape!" Devimon says as he summons more Black Gears from everywhere.

Meanwhile Sora, Birdramon, Joe, and Ikkakumon are still making their way towards Infinity Mountain.

"Oh no! What's that?" Sora asks seeing all the Black Gears heading towards the mountain.

"Black Gears!" Joe tells her.

"Big trouble is brewing. We better get ready for action." Birdramon says.

"This is going to be the big one Joe. It's time to show you're true self." Ikkakumon says.

"You feeling okay, Joe?" Sora asks.

"Just a little seasick." Joe tells her.

* * *

><p>Suddenly as Tai's group reach the peak of the mountain the sky turns dark and everything starts shaking.<p>

"We can't turn back now!" Tai shouts but then Devimon appears only much bigger than normal.

"Wha tin the world is that?" Mimi asks freaking out.

"It must be Devimon!" Tai shouts.

"I didn't expect him to be such a big guy." Palmon says.

"Bad guys always seem to think bigger is better." Izzy says.

"Afraid not. The power that Devimon possess is emends so be careful!" Leomon warns them.

Just then Devimon flies towards the ground and right in front of the DigiDestined and Leomon.

"He's here! Uh Agumon you better digivolve!" Tai tells his Digimon.

"Right." Agumon says but before they even get the chance Devimon attacks them sending a black energy beam at them holding them in place.

"Fools! Don't expect me to play silly games with you. I'm far too wise for that." Devimon says.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon shouts sending six of his horns at Devimon hitting their target right in the chest.

"That's a bull's eye, Ikkakumon!" Joe says complementing his Digimon.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon shouts sending fireballs at Devimon that hit their mark as well.

"Quick everybody! There's no time to waste! We've got to strike right away!" Sora shouts running over to them.

"Digivolve!" Tai shouts.

"You got it! Ready gang?" Agumon asks and all the Digimon nod.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!" Greymon shouts.

"Yeah go Greymon!" Tai shouts.

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!" Garurumon says.

"Let's turn this guy into pudding!" Matt says.

"Gaomon digivolve to…Gaogamon!" Gaogamon yells.

"Show him that Beast power!" Kyle shouts.

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!" Kabuterimon shouts.

"My biology teacher would love this." Izzy says.

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!" Togemon yells.

"I do like the way our colors match." Mimi says.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon sends a fireball at Devimon.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon shouts and bites down on Devimon's arm.

"I think he's got him." Tai says but then Devimon throws Garurumon off his arm and at Greymon.

"Uh no!" Matt exclaims.

"Your attacks are pitiful. I'm afraid you'll have to try harder than that." Devimon says.

"Spiral Blow! Electro Shocker! Needle Spray!" The three Champion Digimon attack together but Devimon swats them away.

"Gaogamon!" Kyle yells seeing his dog knocked down.

"Oh poor Togemon." Mimi says.

"Kabuterimon!" Izzy shouts to his Digimon but then Leomon jumps at Devimon's back.

"You're mine now!" Leomon shouts but then Ogremon appears from Devimon's back.

"You've got no chance against the likes of us kitty cat." Ogremon taunts.

"You're not worth my time." Devimon says holding Birdramon in his hand.

"Birdramon!" Sora shouts to her Digimon.

"Out of my sight! You're next!" Devimon says and reaches for Ikkakumon.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon tries to stop Devimon but he grabs him by his head.

"Ikkakumon no!" Joe yells as he watches his Digimon get throw into Kabuterimon.

"Kabuterimon!" Izzy shouts.

"Oh no! There's nobody left! What do we do Patamon?" T.K. asks.

"Now to get rid of you, then I'll have nothing to fear. They say the smallest will destroy me but I'm not going to let that happen. Don't move. Make it easier on both of us." Devimon says as he reaches for T.K. and Patamon but then Garurumon jumps onto Devimon's arm pushing it away.

"T.K., run!" Matt yells.

Just then Greymon grabs Devimon's left leg and Birdramon blocks Devimon's face while everyone else grabs one of his limbs holding him in place.

"You seem to forget, I am Devimon, supreme master of this island! I have power over all Digimon! No one can conquer me!" Devimon shouts as he releases black energy from his body pushing all the Digimon off him.

"Whoa! That guy knows how to take it out of you." Greymon says lying on the ground.

"I can't move. Even my needles numb." Togemon says.

"Speak for yourself." Gaogamon says.

"Now is probably not a good time to take a nap." Kabuterimon says while Ikkakumon groans.

"This is bad." Tai groans lying next to Sora.

"Matt!" T.K. calls out to his brother gaining everyone's attention. Devimon then resumes reaching for T.K. and Patamon.

"Hey get ready to run." Matt tells him.

Patamon tried to Attack Devimon but had no effect.

_'What do I do? T.K.'s in danger. I've gotta protect him. I don't understand it. It isn't working. Oh why can't I digivolve?'_ Patamon wonders as he cries.

"Patamon help!" T.K. cries.

"I'll save you, T.K.!" Patamon shouts and dives into Devimon's hand.

"Hang on pal!" Matt shouts to his brother but then a bright light appears in Devimon's hand.

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!" Angemon became a six-winged humanoid-like Digimon angel dressed in white and blue clothing, and his eyes are covered by his helmet.

"Hey Patamon finally digivolved." Joe says standing beside Ikkakumon.

"That's super cool." Sora says.

"Not bad. That little guy had it in him." Matt said.

"So he really is a guardian angel." Kyle says.

"Nice hair good color." Mimi comments.

"I wanna take him home with me." T.K. says.

* * *

><p>"What's this? Another foolish attempt." Devimon says still not worried.<p>

"The forces of good are more powerful. Even you can't stop us. I'll destroy you and bring peace to the island." Angemon says and then all the DigiDestined's Digivices shoot a beam of light at Angemon.

"That light is so bright! What are you doing to me?" Devimon asks as the other Digimon de-digivolve.

"Gomamon." Joe says to his Digimon.

"Stop it! I'm not going to allow you to take my power away! You'll have to fight me!" Devimon says.

"I'm afraid I have no other choice. If I can help others my faith is unimportant." Angemon says.

"Angemon!" T.K. shouts.

"Your powers have gotten fair too out of control and must be extinguished. I am ready to fight for peace." Angemon says pointing his staff at Devimon but then Ogremon pops out of Devimon's chest but can't get anywhere close to Angemon and is sent flying.

"Now you've done it." Devimon says as Angemon's staff starts to shrink and his right hand starts glowing.

"Be careful!" T.K. yells.

"I'll get him. Relax." Angemon says to T.K.

"Come here pretty boy!" Devimon says closing his hands around Angemon.

"I'll stop you!" Angemon shouts as he sends a strong blast right through Devimon destroying him.

"You have used up all your power. That wasn't very smart Angemon, now you are no use to anyone. You can't get away from the dark forces. Evil is everywhere so don't saver your victory. There are other Digimon as powerful as I am. Some of them are even stronger. I wonder what you'll do when you run into them. You haven't won at all. What a waste of time!" Devimon shouts laughing as he disappears.

"Angemon!" T.K. shouts gaining Angemon's attention.

"T.K., I'll come back again. If you want me to." Angemon says as he disappears as well.

"Angemon!" T.K. cries at the lost of his Digimon. Just then Angemon's feathers gather together to form a Digi-Egg with orange strips.

"Well what do you know; it's a Digi-Egg." Tentomon says.

"Do you think it could be Angemon?" T.K. wonders.

"I know it is." Gabumon says.

"That's right. He's just resting for a while to regain his strength." Gaomon says.

"But don't worry you'll see him again when he digivolves." Palmon tells him.

"I will make sure to take really good care of him. You saved my life Angemon." T.K. says picking up the Digi-Egg.

* * *

><p>Just then the island starts to reform after the darkness was defeated.<p>

"Look the island is coming back together again." Sora shouts seeing the pieces returning.

"Exactly, Devimon's been defeated, evil is eliminated, the island returns to its original state." Izzy says.

Meanwhile Ogremon was down in the forest below the ledge the DigiDestined were on.

"With Devimon out of the way, I can take over now." Ogremon says but turns around to see Leomon standing there.

"Hello, you forgetting about me?" Leomon asks sarcastically.

"Leomon! Get me out of here!" Ogremon shouts running away.

Back with the DigiDestined up on the ledge.

"What's with those other evil Digimon across the sea?" Matt asks.

"Yeah I thought we were going home." Joe complains.

"I don't wanna have to fight again! Oh I think I broke a nail." Mimi says.

"Well according to Leomon's legend we've gotta do it. Remember he said we're the DigiDestined." Tai says but then they all notice something under a pile of rocks.

"Something's happening." Shiro says and then a hologram of an old man appears.

"Ah I've heard of you, kids. I must say I'm pleased." The old man says.

"Please sir, tell us, who are you and what do you want?" Tai asks speaking for everyone.


	14. Departure For A New Continent

After the defeat of Devimon by Angemon, the eight DigiDestined received a transmission from a mysterious old man.

"So you children are the DigiDestined. You must be strong to have defeated Devimon." The old man said.

"Who are you? A friend of Devimon?" Matt asks him.

"Fear not, for I am a friend to all and yet I am a friend to none." The old man says.

"I can't believe that there are other human beings besides us in this world." Sora says.

"I am human and yet I am not human." The old man tells them.

"This is confusing." Mimi said.

"My name is Gennai. I couldn't send you this transmission during your battle with Devimon but now the lines are clear and only 10 cents a minute." Gennai tells them.

"But where are you?" Kyle asked Gennai.

"I'm speaking to you from far away from File Island across the ocean on the continent of Server." Gennai told them.

"Talk about a long distance call, how long have you been here?" Sora asks Gennai.

"Since before the beginning until after the end." He answered her.

"Are you the one who brought us here?" Kyle asked.

"It was not I." Gennai says.

"Then who was it?" T.K. asks holding Patamon's Digi-Egg.

"It was…I don't know." Gennai says.

"But mister Gennai sir, do you know what we need to do so we can get back home again?" T.K. asks.

"No I don't." Gennai says.

"Boy you're a regular fountain of information, aren't you." Tai says sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I can't help you but the eight of you can be of help to me. Please come to Server and defeat our enemies. As the DigiDestined I have faith in all of you." Gennai tells them.

"That's crazy when we don't know your exact location." Izzy says.

"Good point, I forgot you're from out of town. Let me create a map for you on your computer." Gennai says.

"What if your enemies are humongous? Do you think we can be anything tougher than Devimon?" Joe asks.

"Not presently but if your Digimon can digivolve once more you might be able to do it." Gennai said.

"So we can digivolve even more?" Agumon asked.

"Yes but you'll need something special to do it. If you have the tags and crests you Digimon will be able to digivolve even further." Gennai explained as he showed them a picture of what they look like.

"Please tell us where we can find these tags and crests." Gaomon said.

"The crest are scattered about and can be located throughout the continent of Server, and the tags were secretly sealed away somewhere by Devimon." Gennai said.

"So the tags could possibly be located on File Island, right?" Kyle asks.

"Yes it is a possibility they are." Gennai said but then he started to break up and the transmission was lost.

"Gennai's transmission ended rather roughly." Tentomon comments while Izzy checks his computer.

"Well at least he was able to send us this map before he got cut off." He said as he pulled up the map.

"I hope he's alright but what's our next move gonna be?" Sora asked.

"I've got a fool proof plan; first we'll eat something then after that I'm open to suggestions." Tai said.

"Great plan Tai." Kyle said sarcastically.

Later that night they were all sitting by a waterfall talking about what to do.

Matt, Kyle, T.K., and their Digimon sat near the water, while Mimi sat next to her boyfriend, Izzy, as he typed on his computer looking at the map, and Joe, Sora, and Tai were sitting on the ground with their backs to the trees.

"Okay everyone now that we've stuffed our faces what are we gonna do next?" Tai asked them.

"You know what we've got to do; we've got to go to Server and save Gennai from his enemies." Sora told him.

"Well according to my calculations of longitude and latitude, I say Server is quite some distance from here." Izzy said.

"I can't swim across the bathtub, let alone the ocean. I'll never make it." Mimi says.

"Why do have to go anyway? What I mean is Devimon's gone from the island. The Black Gears have disappeared too. We've been once around the island so we pretty much know where everything is, we wouldn't have to worry about food or water." Joe says to them.

"What are you saying, Joe?" Kyle asked.

"Why should we believe what this weirdo, Gennai, says? What I mean is how do we even know this place, Server, really exists." Joe says.

"What are you thinking? If we hang around here guys we'll never get back home." Tai said.

"I don't know Tai, Devimon almost got us. Maybe we shouldn't go at least we know what we're up against over here." Sora says.

"And even if we wanted to go what mode of transportation could we utilize?" Izzy added.

"Maybe we should stay here and think this through." Matt says.

"What's with you guys?" Tai yelled annoyed at what they were saying.

"Let's do it!" T.K. yells making everyone look at him.

"T.K." Matt look at his little brother with confused looks on his face.

"We don't know what kind of danger will be waiting for us so let's see. I'm sure Angemon would say the same thing if he were still here so I'm going." T.K. said.

"Well said T.K., I'm in too. Plus if you think about it won't it be cool to see what our Digimon can digivolve into if we have those crests." Kyle says letting them know he was up for it as well.

"Yeah and once we transform into our new forms and shapes we'll be about to protect you for sure." Gaomon agreed with his partner and best friend.

"That's the spirit, so what do you guys say?" Tai asked the others.

"Sora, what do you say?" Biyomon asked her.

"Our chances for success are extremely high." Tentomon told Izzy.

"Don't worry Mimi I bet we'll be the prettiest flowers on all of Server!" Palmon says happily to Mimi.

"Don't worry Joe I'll swim to Server." Gomamon said.

"Come on. Let's do it." Gabumon tells Matt.

"Hmm let's go." Matt says.

"Count me in." Sora says.

"Okay I'll go. I'm convinced." Joe said.

"Well there could be more things to learn about the Digital World if we go." Izzy said.

"Well if Izzy's going then so am I." Mimi says causing Izzy to turn red in the face.

"Alright now that we're all in agreement there's no turning back." Kyle said.

"That's right it's decided we're going to Server!" Tai shouted and everyone cheered.

* * *

><p>The next morning they were up and ready to go.<p>

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon sent a fireball at a tree knocking it down.

"Timber!" Tai shouts once the tree falls.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon attacked a tree as well and so did Gaomon, "Rolling Upper!"

"At our current rate it'll take us forever to build a raft." Izzy says.

"Don't worry about it Izzy it's not like we're in any kind of a hurry." Sora assured him.

"That's right! Don't be a downer Izzy dear." Mimi said to him but looked out the corner of her eye and saw someone coming their way.

"Leomon!" Sora screamed seeing him walking over to them.

"So I heard you were all going to Server." Leomon says to the three DigiDestined.

"How did you know?" Mimi asked him.

"Oh you know us monster, we love to gossip, so I decided to see if you needed help with anything." Leomon says.

"You mean you'll really help us?" Sora asked excitedly.

"I've got some friends who want to help as well." Leomon says and looks over his shoulder to see Centarumon, Elecmon, and Mojyamon walking their way.

"Hey T.K. look, it's Elecmon!" Kyle says seeing their friend.

"Yeah, hi. What's up?" Elecmon says.

"Mojyamon!" Tai shouts.

"And Centarumon!" Izzy yells.

"Monzaemon!" Mimi says laughing.

"Hey look its Frigimon!" Matt said.

"And there's Meramon and the Yokomon!" Joe says.

After being reunited with their Digimon friends they all got back to work.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon sent his attack from his fist into several trees.

"Wow, Leomon!" Agumon says impressed by his power.

After the raft was complete the DigiDestined's Digimon rode on it down a hill all the way to the beach.

"It's hydro-dynamically designed." Izzy says.

"I think I'm getting sea sick already." Joe says just looking at it.

"Well Joe you'll have to deal with it." Kyle tells him.

"I assure you that raft is strong enough to get you across the ocean." Leomon says to them.

"Thanks Leomon, we never could have done it without your help." Tai said and then T.K. gasped.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"Everything okay, T.K.?" Kyle asks him and then his Digi-Egg hatched.

"Digi-Egg, you hatched." T.K. shouts as the little Digimon jumped into his arms.

"It's so cute!" Mimi squealed.

"That's great." Sora says watching T.K. and his Digimon laugh.

"Poyomon is a jellyfish type Digimon of few words, but if his friends are in trouble, he's ready for action." Palmon tells everyone the little Digimon's name and personality.

* * *

><p>Once they were all on the raft they said their goodbyes to their friends as they sailed away from File Island.<p>

After twenty minutes went by Tai was looking through his mini-telescope.

"I can't see anything." He says.

"I wonder how much longer this trip is gonna take." Joe said.

"Chill out Joe we just left." Tai told him.

"The salt air is killing my sinuses and we've only got enough food for two weeks." Joe says.

"If we run out of food we'll catch some fish!" Tai shouts.

"Well the one good thing is its beautiful weather for sailing." Sora said.

"Oh Izzy, I don't feel so good." Mimi says as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Me too. I didn't calculate these waves being so rough." Izzy says to her.

"Hey, hey! Poyomon! Wha-" T.K. says as Poyomon bounces out of his hands.

The raft slams on top of a wave causing Poyomon to nearly fall off.

"Oh Poyomon be careful." T.K. told him but nearly fell off too.

"You be careful too, T.K." Kyle says as he and Gaomon grab them.

"Thanks." T.K. tells him.

"No prob." He says smiling at him.

"Look! Tidal wave!" Tai yells as a huge wave appears.

"That had to be 12 ft. tall!" Matt yells after it passes.

"18.3 ft. to be exact." Izzy corrected him.

"That was that? Another boat?" Kyle asks with his arms around T.K. and Gaomon.

"There's no boat that can do that, Kyle." Tai says and looks around at the water and then sees something rising up from behind the water.

"An island!" Joe shouts.

"An island? Since when does an island have fins?" Sora screams as she stands behind Tai and watches whatever it was dive back under the water.

"Heads up!" Tai yells as the creatures tail fin appears and slaps the water sending their raft into the air a little.

They then get a good look at the creature and see that it resembles a whale.

"That's a Whamon! Whamon is a giant Digimon who lives in the deep oceans of the Digital World. Its Jet Arrows are unbelievable." Tentomon says.

"It was massive." Gabumon says to Matt and his brother.

"Whamon are sometimes fierce but they're not this aggressive." Gaomon says.

Just then Whamon reappears and swallows the raft and them along with it.

Inside of Whamon, the raft was still heading down his throat.

"I hope we don't give him a sore throat!" Sora screams holding onto Tai.

"Technically it's not the throat it's the esophagus!" Izzy corrected her.

"Not the time Izzy!" Kyle shouts holding onto the pole the sail was attached to with Gaomon in his other arm.

"Yeah he thinks we're fast food!" Joe screams resting his back against the crate.

"So he really did eat us!" Mimi yelled with her arms around Izzy and Palmon's arms wrapped around her waist.

"This has to lead to an exit." Sora shouts.

"It does but you don't wanna go there." Izzy assured her.

"This is damaging my hair all the way to the roots!" Mimi screams.

"Use my roots." Palmon offers.

"You're a plant!" Mimi counters. Just then some kind of purple goo started falling from the top of Whamon's esophagus.

"What is that gross gooey junk?" Tai asks.

"Maybe they're antibodies! They're attacking us because they think we're germs or something!" Izzy says.

Just then raft exits Whamon's esophagus and enters a large area.

"Finally we've stopped. Is everyone okay?" Sora asks as she lets go of Tai's waist blushing a little from her action.

"Where are we?" Joe asked.

"It's probably the stomach." Izzy says.

"The stomach? Isn't that where food goes?" T.K. asks Matt .

"Yeah." Matt simply says.

Everyone sees something coming towards them.

"Gastric juice!" Izzy shouts.

"What?" Mimi asks confused by what her boyfriend said.

"It's the acid in the stomach that digests the food!" Izzy tells her.

"We're melting!" T.K. shouts seeing the wood sizzling.

"Don't let it get on you!" Tai tells everyone.

"We better get out of here before we give him a major ulcer." Joe says.

"Hey guys! Look up there!" Gaomon shouts spotting on the ceiling.

They all look up to see a large Black Gear wedged into Whamon's stomach.

"It's a Black Gear! Destroy it Gaomon!" Kyle says and places his hand on Gaomon's hands and threw him to the Black Gear.

"Wild Howling!" Gaomon shouts as a screech from his mouth and destroys the gear in one hit.

After the Black Gear was destroyed a huge white light appears and lifts the raft out of Whamon through his blowhole and back into the ocean causing the raft to break apart.

"Sora, are…you…okay?" Biyomon asked her.

"Yeah, how about you, Tai?" Sora asks helping her crush hold onto one of the logs.

"Yeah Sora, I'm good." He says to her.

"Somehow we got out of there." Agumon says.

"Poyomon are you alright? Talk to me!" T.K. says to his Digimon sitting on the log.

"He's fine, T.K." Matt assures his brother but he then notices something.

"Huh? Kyle, where are you?" He shouts looking around to find his friend.

"I'm right…here, Matt." Kyle says while coughing up water.

"Are you alright Kyle?" Gaomon asks patting Kyle's back.

"Yeah Gaomon. I'm fine, thanks." Kyle says to his Digimon but then Whamon swims towards them.

"Go away! Not again!" Mimi shouts at him.

"Sorry about that. I must have had a tummy ache or something." Whamon says to them.

"It's alright we all know it wasn't your fault." Biyomon tells him.

"That's right it was the Black Gear inside you." Sora said.

"Those Black Gears are rude. I bet that's the last one." Tai says.

"I bet you're wrong!" Joe shouted to him.

"Thanks kids, I owe you one." Whamon says to them.

"It was our pleasure Whamon." Gaomon says to him.

"By the way do you know how far it is to Server?" Kyle asks.

"Yes it would take me five days, make that three and a half without traffic." Whamon said.

"Great our raft's broken!" T.K. says.

"Are you going to Server?" Whamon asks them.

"Yeah we were trying to." Agumon says.

"I'll take you there myself. It's not every day your lunch saves your life." Whamon told them.

"Yeah, alright!" Mimi shouts letting go on the log and sinks into the water but Palmon acts quickly and pulls her up.

Whamon then dives underwater beneath them and comes back up with them on his head.

"This is great!" Sora says.

"Sure is a whole lot faster and smoother than that raft!" Izzy says.

"I'll says we'll be there in no time!" Kyle said.

"Now if only we could find those Tags and Crests that Devimon hid somewhere." Tai says.

"Did you say Devimon?" Whamon asked.

"Yeah do you know him?" Tai asks.

"Well I don't know anything about tags and crests but a while ago Devimon hid something deep beneath the ocean." Whamon said.

"Can you tell us where?" Tai asks.

"It's on the way to Server, you can all ride inside me and I'll take you there but no tickling." Whamon says and they all got back inside Whamon before he dove down into the ocean.

* * *

><p>Whamon continues to swim down to the ocean floor and into an underwater cave where he surfaces to let the DigiDestined out.<p>

"I'm so out of shape. I have to rest here for a while. I gotta drop a couple of thousand pounds." Whamon joked.

"Thanks Whamon." Kyle says and they walked into the cave. After a little while they all spot something in the distance.

"What's that?" Joe asks.

"A convenience store." Tai says but then Kyle hears something.

"Huh? What's that sound?" He asks and then a huge mole-like creature with a drill for a nose appears.

"Drimogemon lives deep inside the earth drilling tunnels. He users his Iron Drill Spin and Crusher Bone to wipe out his enemies." Tentomon said.

"Kyle look! There's a Black Gear in his back!" Gaomon says.

"I knew that couldn't have been the last Black Gear!" Joe says.

"It is lord Devimon's will that no one shall pass!" Drimogemon said.

"Tai leave this to us Digimon. You guys try to find the tags." Agumon said to him.

"I got it." Tai says as Drimogemon points his spinning drill at them.

"Ha, you think that drill scares us? Think again! Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!" Ikkakumon shouted and starts fighting with Drimogemon but the explosion causes everything in the store to shake and fall to the floor around the DigiDestined.

"Drill Spin!" Drimogemon shouts as his horn collides with Ikkakumon's.

"Now's our chance!" Tai says and then they run to the convenience store.

Ikkakumon manages to win the struggle and pushes Drimogemon into the convenience store causing the windows to shatter.

"Ikkakumon you've got him down! Get him!" Joe tells his Champion Level Digimon.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon sends his horn at Drimogemon.

"I think it's time I joined the battle. Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!" Kabuterimon then flies at Drimogemon.

"Crusher Bone!" Drimogemon shouts throwing a bone at Kabuterimon but he dodges it just in time.

"Kabuterimon aim for the Black Gear." Dracomon tells him.

"Electro Shocker!" He shouts sending a ball of electricity at it and destroys it.

"Poyomon! Poyomon where are you?" T.K. asks looking for his Digimon. As he rounds the corner he spots Poyomon in between an opening of the shelves.

"Oh Poyomon there you are! Come on you can't stay in this store." T.K. says as he picks him up but sees a box underneath Poyomon.

"What's in the box?" He wonders.

"Please forgive me for attacking you." Drimogemon says while digging.

"Excuse me do you know where the tags are?" Gabumon asked him.

"The tags should be in the convenience store next to the jerky." Drimogemon told them.

After T.K. showed Matt, Kyle, and the others the box Poyomon found, Matt opens it to reveal eight tags inside.

"The tags." Matt says.

"Just like the ones Gennai showed us during his transmission." Izzy says.

Later they set off once again for Server on the back of Whamon.

"Remember what Gennai told us you guys. The crests are scattered throughout the continent of Server." Matt says.

"And if we get both the tags and the crests…" Kyle begins as Gaomon picks up.

"We'll all be able to digivolve once again." He finished.

"Then we'll just have to go out there and find the crests." Tai says.


	15. The Dark Network Of Etemon

After finding the tags the DigiDestined continued their trip to Server on Whamon.

Tai was up and early in the morning looking through his mini telescope while the others were sleeping.

"We left File Island almost five days ago." Tai says out loud.

"We're almost there." Whamon assures him.

"Hey I think I see an iceberg. Either that or it's the continent of Server." Tai says looking through his telescope.

"It's Server." Whamon said.

"Alright! Woo-yoo! Alright everybody wake up, rise and shine, we're landing at Server!" Tai tells them.

"I was just resting my eyes." Matt says as he, Kyle, T.K., Gabumon, Gaomon, and Poyomon wakeup.

"Well your eyes were snoring pretty loudly." Joe says pushing his glasses into place.

"Come on we're gonna be there any minute. Gotta make sure we have everything we need." Tai said to them.

"We're really there?" Sora asked.

"Well I'm ready for land again." Izzy says.

"I sure like a bed that didn't move." T.K. said.

"Well I for one would like to feel the ground beneath my feet. How about you, Gaomon?" Kyle asks his Digimon.

"You bet Kyle, this salt air is ruining my fur." Gaomon said.

"Whoa that island's huge." Agumon says in amazement.

"I've never seen an island so big. "It's not an island; it's the continent of Server." Tentomon corrects them.

"Mimi you've gotta wake up and see this. We're going to land on a big continent." Palmon tells her.

"No…I'm getting a pedicure." Mimi says turning over.

"Oh Mimi." Palmon sighs while everyone laughs.

After a few minutes they arrive at Server and Whamon lets them off except for Mimi.

"Come on Mimi!" Sora yelled to her.

"This is a little too extreme sports for me. Is there some way I can be air lifted onto the island?" Mimi asks.

"Sorry Mimi we can't just move the continent for you. Now according to the map this is the best place to come ashore." Izzy tells his girlfriend while looking at the map in his hands.

"Just put one foot in front of the other Mimi and you'll be fine, really. It's as easy as falling off a log." Joe told her.

"Yeah well I've fallen off plenty of logs and believe me it's not as easy as it looks." Mimi says but Whamon shakes her off his back causing her to scream.

"Don't worry Mimi, Izzy will catch you!" Kyle says and pushes Izzy in her direction but before he could catch her, she fell on top of him.

"I think I broke a nail." Mimi says.

"Good luck finding the crests." Whamon says before he dives underwater.

"So what are we going to do now?" Mimi asks.

"While you were asleep Whamon told us where to go in the forest. A few miles from here there's a Koromon village." Palmon told her.

"Koromon? Why that sounds familiar." Mimi says thinking about where she heard that name before.

"I was a Koromon the day you got here." Agumon reminded her.

"I forgot." Mimi says realizing he's right.

"The Koromon are a group of Digimon always willing to help out those in need." Dracomon told them.

"Okay gang let's move out." Tai said.

They all nodded in agreement and then started walking away from the ocean.

"This place is bigger than I thought." Sora says while walking through the desert with the others.

"Well it is a continent Sora. Of course it's big." Kyle says to her.

"It's simple physics; the universe is expanding." Gomamon joked.

"I think my feet are expanding. We've been walking all day long and there's no sign of the village yet." Joe complained as he walked behind Mimi and Palmon with Gomamon by his side.

"Oh I give anything to be in a nice clean bath right now with lots of bubbles in it." Mimi says rubbing her forehead.

"You can do that when we get to the village." Palmon assures her.

"You really think they have bath tubs, Palmon?" Mimi asks her.

"Well…" Palmon pauses to think about what Mimi asked her. Agumon suddenly stops and starts sniffing around.

"Agumon what is it?" Tai asks the little dinosaur.

"Tai I smell Koromon over in this direction." Agumon told him pointing.

Tai runs over to him and looks through his telescope.

"A forest." He says seeing a patch of greenery off in the distance.

"You think that's where the Koromon village is?" Matt asks.

"It must be. Come on!" Tai replied and runs off in the direction of the forest.

"Tai wait a minute! Tai!" Sora called running after him with everyone else.

They soon arrive at the forest and walk through it.

"Almost there." Tai says and then they come to an opening.

"Check it out. That must be the Koromon village." Shiro says.

"Great hut tents! We can rest." T.K. says excitedly standing next to Kyle while holding Poyomon in his arms.

"Even better, a bath!" Mimi says happily and runs off to the village leaving the others behind.

"Wait! Stop!" Palmon shouts chasing after her.

"Gaomon did you smell that?" Agumon asks the dog standing next to him.

"Yeah something's wrong." Gaomon says catching everyone's attention.

"A bath! Somebody grab me a rubber duck! Excuse me where do you keep the shampoo?" Mimi asked the group of Digimon she saw but then notices something different.

"Palmon do you really think these are Koromon?" She asks her Digimon.

"No way Mimi, these are Pagumon." Palmon told her.

"Hmm…Pagumon. There are more to them than meets the eye." Tentomon says when he sees them.

The group of Pagumon then carry Mimi off somewhere into the village leaving Palmon behind.

When everyone catches up they then follow after them.

"Which way?" Tai asks after losing sight of Mimi.

"Help!" Mimi screams from inside the tower.

"This way guys!" Kyle shouts and runs into the tower with Gaomon beside him.

"Hey look up there. That's Mimi's hat." Sora says spotting the pink cowgirl hat.

"There's the price tag on it definitely Mimi's." She said seeing the price tag on it. Joe, Matt, and T.K. spot a bag on the floor.

"That's Mimi's purse, right?" T.K. asks.

"Yeah you're right T.K." Matt says to his little brother.

"She never goes anywhere without it." Joe tells them.

"Logically that can only mean one thing; she's missing." Izzy says stating the obvious.

"Brilliant detective work Izzy." Kyle groans in annoyance.

"That's it!" Tai yells pushing through the curtain.

Sora looks into the basket that has Mimi's clothes and then realizes what happened.

"Wait Tai! Don't go in there!" She yelled to him but was too late.

"Mimi!" Tai called her but finds her happily taking a bath.

Tai goes red in the face while Izzy and Kyle walk over to him and also turn red as well.

"Uh Mimi, sorry!" Izzy says to his girlfriend causing her to turn around.

"Huh? Haven't you three ever heard the phrase, 'please knock before entering'!" She screams and throws whatever she can at them.

"Mimi we're here to rescue you and…" Tai tries to explain but gets hit in the face with a shampoo bottle as does Izzy and Shiro knocking them over.

Sora then walks over them and pulls the curtain closed.

"I believe I said don't go in." She tells them.

* * *

><p>Later that night the Pagumon happily welcomed the DigiDestined and their partners with food.<p>

"Welcome to our village! We hope you never go! Stay and visit here with us and please enjoy the show!" The Pagumon sing to them wearing party hats.

"This is definitely a Pagumon village." Gabumon says sitting next to Agumon and Dracomon.

"Something's wrong here guys, I know what I smelled was Koromon. I bet my nose on it." Agumon says to them.

Dracomon just knows something isn't right as he stares at the Pagumon while they brought food to them.

"I feel just like a princess in a big beautiful palace." Mimi says happily sitting beside Sora and Izzy.

"I once had a Chihuahua named Princess." Joe says.

"Listen Tai, you don't suppose this could be some kind of trick." Sora asks him.

"Of course not. You don't think I know a good Digimon from a bad one." Tai tells her and takes a bite out of the fruit in his hand.

"This is really strange. I always heard the Pagumon were awful pranksters." Tentomon says to Gomamon.

"You were just hearing an awful rumor." Gomamon said.

"These guys are really nice Digimon." Biyomon tells Palmon while they ate the food they have.

"Well it looks like Poyomon really likes the food, huh T.K.?" Kyle asks his friend watching him feed the little Digimon.

"Yeah he really does like it Kyle." T.K. tells him and then Poyomon begins to glow.

"Poyomon digivolve to…Tokomon!" Tokomon shouts digivolving into his In-Training form after eating the food.

"Hey Matt, look he's Tokomon again!" T.K. says excitedly as Tokomon jumped into T.K.'s arms.

"The food made him digivolve." Kyle says to him.

"Congratulations T.K." Matt says.

"Together we can make me Patamon again!" Tokomon says to T.K.

"Let's hear it for Tokomon!" Mimi cheers as she and everyone start clapping.

"Congratulations! Way to go! We're so excited!" The Pagumon sing and then smirk when they weren't looking but unknown to them Gaomon looked out the corner of his eyes and sees their smirk.

* * *

><p>That night all the DigiDestined and their Digimon were all sleeping soundly in the room where the party was held.<p>

Tokomon was sleeping peacefully until he felt something around him and opens his eyes to see the Pagumon smirking evilly as they kidnap him and take him out of the village.

"What did I do? Why are you picking on me?" Tokomon asks them as they tied him up.

"Because you digivolved. You were so easy to fool. What a bunch of losers." A Pagumon says to him.

"I knew you Pagumon were lying." A voice says behind them. They all turn around to see a very angry Gaomon.

"Gaomon!" Tokomon says happy to see him.

"What's going on here?" Another voice says to them.

"Look! Those are Gazimon. On the evil scale of 1 to 10, 10 being bad, these Digimon are 12." A Pagumon says seeing three Gazimon standing on the rock.

"Well, well, well, a Gaomon and a Tokomon. What are you doing here?" Gazimon 1 asked.

"I'm here to get Tokomon and then my friends and I are leaving." Gaomon says as he begins to walk over to Tokomon causing the Pagumon to move out of the way.

"I don't think so, Electric Stun Blast!" Gazimon 2 attacks Gaomon with a black gas that shot from his mouth paralyzing him.

"Ahhh!" Gaomon screams.

"Gaomon!" Tokomon shouts seeing his friend get hurt.

"Where did these two come from?" Gazimon 3 asks the Pagumon.

"Well these two came to our village with some humans but I…" A Pagumon begins.

"There are humans here." Gazimon 1 says and looks at the other two.

Later the Pagumon then tie up Gaomon and put him and Tokomon in a cage that was in a cave behind the waterfall.

"You two aren't so special now, are you?" One of the Pagumon says.

"Yeah, you're not so special now." The other Pagumon say and they bounce away.

"I am going to crushes those Pagumon like the insignificant bugs they are." Gaomon growls through his tied up mouth.

Tokomon then looks into the dark and sees a bunch of eyes staring at them.

Meanwhile with the three Gazimon.

"One of us has to tell Etemon the DigiDestined humans are here." Gazimon 1 says to the other two.

"I'll go. I've gotta ask him for time off for a hair cut anyway." Gazimon 2 says and runs off.

"Keep an eye on those kids or Etemon will make Digi-Stew out of you." Gazimon 3 says to the Pagumon.

"Right!" The Pagumon say laughing evilly. The next morning Gazimon arrives at a beach with boats in the sand.

"Etemon where are you? Etemon! Wait till you hear the news I have for you. Where are you Etemon? Etemon!" Gazimon calls out and then a Monochromon appears pulling a trailer behind him.

"Yeah the concert sensation of the Server continent is back. Alright it's Etemon." A monkey like creature with a little Monzaemon doll attached to his hip known as Etemon says into a microphone.

_'There is nothing entertaining about Etemon. He has the power to control anything electronic through his Dark Network.'_ Gazimon says in his mind about the Ultimate Level Digimon.

"Everyone hail Etemon, the true king!" Gazimon yells but gets punched in the head.

"Now son you're way too loud for an early morning time like this, understands?" Etemon says to him.

"But you were the one using the amplifier sir." Gazimon tells him.

"Now let's get something straight here sonny boy, I'm the monarch of Rock 'n Roll and the humans will be here soon. You see now once I start making my fabulous music well those kids will just have to come over and see what great star is singing like that." Etemon says looking at the flashing dot on his monitor screen.

"There's just one thing wrong. Those eight kids are already here. They've been at the Pagumon village since yesterday." Gazimon told him.

"What? Just what are you saying? My whole plan's flawless!" Etemon says freaking out at what he heard.

"Well someone forgot to tell those kids." Gazimon says.

"No! It's just not fair. I am the king here. They gotta learn the hard way what you already know, you can't be messing with the royal one. I expect my plans to be followed, uh-huh! I order to launch the Dark Network." Etemon says as black cables shoot out of the trailer.

"Let's go!" Etemon orders as the trailer starts moving.

"Wait for me." Gazimon says and jumps into the trailer before it closes.

"This will be your greatest performance yet." Gazimon says.

"It's not easy being a super star and all little bunny." Etemon says grinning.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile everyone is searching for Gaomon and Tokomon.<p>

"Tokomon! Tokomon! Where are you?" T.K. calls out.

"Gaomon! Gaomon!" Kyle yells looking for his Digimon.

"Where could they have gone?" Tai wonders standing on top of one of the huts.

"Tokomon if you can hear me say something." Biyomon says.

"Gaomon come out wherever you are." Tentomon says.

"Well they're not in the village." Matt says while Izzy marks where he looked on the map he made in the dirt.

"Can we hurry this up? I'm due for a mud bath and a facial in half an hour." Mimi says.

"Gaomon and Tokomon should know better than to interrupt your beauty treatment." Gomamon said.

"You are so right." Mimi says.

"He was being sarcastic." Joe told her.

"Wha…!" Mimi says in shock.

"They're not by the waterfall." The Pagumon told Izzy.

"Okay thanks." He thanked them and crossed out the waterfall in the dirt.

Meanwhile Agumon was walking in the direction of the waterfall.

"Dracomon! Tokomon! Where are you guys? _Something's wrong here, my nose always knows_." Agumon says but then stops and sniffs the air.

"I smell Koromon. It's coming from behind the waterfall." He says and walks over to the waterfall and looks inside the cave.

"What?" Agumon is shocked to see Gaomon and Tokomon in a cage all tied up.

"Agumon!" They shout in unison seeing their friend.

"Gaomon! Tokomon!" Agumon says looks to the side to see caged Koromon.

"Koromon, boy you guys have got to get a new apartment, maybe some place with a few more bedrooms." He tells them.

"The Pagumon came and locked us in these cages. About three days ago they came in and took over our whole village." The Koromon told him.

"Don't worry I'll have you out in just a minute." Agumon says as he untied Gaomon and was about to free Tokomon and the Koromon.

"I don't think so." Gazimon 1 says to them.

"But you're Gazimon." Agumon says.

"Exactly right and we're going to be giving those humans of yours to king Etemon." Gazimon 2 says.

"Why don't we teach the little lizards a lesson?" Gazimon 1 says.

"Electric Stun Blast!" The Gazimon attacked Agumon and Gaomon causing them to fall to the ground.

"Kyle I need your help." Gaomon says unable to move.

"Tai please help me digivolve." Agumon tried calling his partner.

"Go ahead, yell it if you two want. They can't hear you!" Gazimon 1 tells them.

"If only it weren't for this waterfall. Wait that's it Pepper Breath!" Agumon sends a fireball at the water creating a smoke signal.

Agumon then uses Pepper Breath over and over again causing the smoke to get bigger.

Meanwhile back in the village Tai is looking through his telescope when he spots something.

"Huh? That's weird." Tai says.

"What do you see Tai?" Matt asks him.

"Smoke by the river." He answers pointing in the direction of the smoke.

"Smoke? Maybe its Gaomon." Kyle says.

"And Tokomon!" T.K. shouts.

"No really it's nothing. We looked by the river and didn't see a thing." The Pagumon say.

"Well it is possible that Gaomon and Tokomon arrived after you checked the area." Izzy said.

"I'll check it out." Tai says and starts walking off.

"I'm coming too." Kyle said to him.

"No! Don't do that!" The Pagumon scream.

"Hey what's the problem? We're just going to look around." Sora says to them.

"Just take our word for it." The Pagumon say but then Mimi suddenly screams.

Everyone looks over to her to see a Botamon in her lap.

"What is this thing?" Mimi asks.

"A Botamon." Tentomon tells her.

"Why would there be a Botamon here?" Palmon wonders.

"What do you mean?" Joe asks.

"Botamon is the small egg form that digivolves into Koromon and then into Agumon." Gabumon tells them.

"Then the Pagumon lied to us." Tai says.

"It's time for us to leave here. We really hate to go. We told you this was our place now you know it isn't so. Pagumon is our name, we're clever and we're bright." The Pagumon sing as they leave.

* * *

><p>Tai and Kyle race to the waterfall.<p>

"Agumon! Gaomon!" They both call to their Digimon.

"Guys are you two alright?" Ktle asks them.

"Now we are." Gaomon replied.

"So you two are the DigiDestined." Gazimon 2 says to them.

"Digivolving time Agumon! Get up!" Tai tells him.

"You got it." Agumon says ready to digivolve.

"You too Gaomon!" Kyle yells.

"Right." Gaomon says ready as well.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!" Greymon shouts.

"Gaomon digivolve to…Gaogamon!" Gaogamon yelled.

Outside the other DigiDestined and their Digimon see Greymon and Gaogamon appear from behind the waterfall.

"Payback time, right Greymon?" Gaogamon asks ready to attack.

"Yeah, Nova Blast!" Greymon shoots a huge fireball from his mouth.

"Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon releases a stream of blue swirl at the Gazimon.

In one shot they defeated them sending the Gazimon into the river.

"Alright we did it, Kyle!" Tai says and high fives him.

"Tokomon! I thought I lost you again." T.K. says as he reunites with him.

"I'm like a boomerang, I keep coming back." Tokomon said happy to be held by T.K. again.

"The Pagumon are gone. You can all return to your village now." Sora tells the Koromon but then Etemon appears as a big hologram.

"Uh hello." Etemon says.

"Oh great a Digi-Rock Star." Joe says.

"You measly little DigiDestined humans, thank you very much, hello." Etemon says into a microphone.

"Uh no! It's Etemon!" The Koromon shout.

"You little bratty kids messed up all my big beautiful plans so now I'm going to have to punish you all by playing a little number I just wrote it's called 'Wrecking the Whole Place'." Etemon says.

"Wrecking the whole place?" Tai questions.

"Does he really think he can do that?" Izzy wonders.

"Dark Network Concert Crush!" Etemon shouts as black wires rise up into the air and starts shooting electricity and destroying the village.

"Gabumon digivolve!" Matt shouts.

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!" Garurumon shouts.

"Well you say you want a digivolution. Guess what, the answer is noooooooo!" Etemon says as he strummed the guitar in his hands causing Gaogamon, Garurumon, and Greymon to de-digivolve back into their Rookie forms.

"His Concert Crush drained us of our energy." Gaomon says to the DigiDestined.

"So there's no way for us to fight this monster." Izzy says.

"As we are, no. If only we could digivolve a step further." Tentomon tells them.

"That must have been what Gennai was referring to when he told us about the crests and tags." Sora realizes.

"I think it's a little late for that now, Sora." Joe tells her and then a blast of electricity causes the cave entrance to collapse.

The Koromon then lead them into a cave until they come to a dead end.

"This is a safe place where we hide when anything bad happens to our village." The Koromon told them.

"What do we do now?" Tai asked but then notices his tags starts glowing orange.

Just then the whole room glowed a bright orange as well.

The wall in front of them disappears and turns into the Crest of Courage that looks like a sun for the symbol.

"I think I know what this is." Tai says.

"What?" Matt asks him.

"A crest." Tai replies as his crest slid into his tag.

"A crest?" Sora asks confused.

"Exactly. Now we've got a crest." Tai says.

"How awesome!" Matt says.

"Look! Didn't this use to be a wall?" Joe asks seeing the forest in front of them.

"Yeah but the crest must have brought us here. These mountains are a long way from our village." The Koromon say.

"Alright! This place is the bomb!" Matt says.

"With this crest we can do anything we want. You know guys I think this is the first step on our trip home." Tai says.

Meanwhile back with Etemon.

"Uh Etemon about the human children." Gazimon says.

"Yes little buddy trapping them all in that cave was more fun than learning how to lip sync." Etemon says.

"Maybe not boss. They're missing." Gazimon tells him.

"How could you lose them? Let me see." Etemon says and looks at the monitor.

"They got away. This bunch is a whole lot more clever than I thought they were. I'm going to have to think about this one. Then defeating those kids is going to earn me a standing ovation." Etemon says and starts laughing evilly.


	16. The Arrival Of SkullGreymon

The DigiDestined and their Digimon are wandering through the desert and they are getting very tired and are also starting to lose hope.

"Oh how far do we have to walk?" Mimi asks.

"Until Etemon can't follow us anymore." Joe tells her.

"The only place I know Etemon can't follow us is in the ocean but we can't turn back now." Kyle says with Gaomon by his side.

"And we certainly can't stop here for one thing if we were attacked there be nowhere to run to." Matt adds walking behind Kyle.

_'This is starting to look bad everyone's becoming so timid and afraid.'_ Sora says walking behind everyone.

"Hey come on you guys! Why'd we stop? Why is everyone so scared? After all we have the crest you know." Tai says showing them the Crest of Courage.

"Yeah we only have one crest Tai. There are still seven more out there." Kyle reminds him.

"And how do we know the crest will really help Agumon digivolve?" Matt asks.

"Of course, right Agumon?" Tai says causing Agumon to look at him.

"Listen buddy this is your big chance. Don't let me down. You're the only one who can digivolve further, so either you try to get to the next level and save us from Etemon or I'll go and find myself a new Digimon!" Tai yells.

"Not much of a choice there." Tentomon comments.

"By the way how are we supposed to use the crest to digivolve again?" Tai asked.

"Well from what we've seen so far with the other digivolutions it takes a lot of energy for example; they can't digivolve if they're hungry. In addition the partner of the Digimon must be in some kind of danger." Izzy explains.

"But since it's a higher level of digivolving my theory is more energy is needed. So we'll provide the food and Etemon will provide the danger." Tai says.

Meanwhile Etemon was traveling in his trailer across the desert searching for the DigiDestined.

"You better watch out you DigiDestined kids. I'll find you and when I do you're gonna wish you never crossed Etemon. I'll get you." Etemon says to himself.

* * *

><p>After they find a place to rest for a little bit, Tai was busy stuffing Agumon with all the food they had even though he was full.<p>

"No more!" Agumon says with his mouth full of food.

"Just one more teensy little bite. Ready for the second course?" Tai asks as he stuffs another piece of food into his Digimon's mouth but Agumon groans from his full belly.

"Oh stop your belly aching and open wide. You gotta keep on eating. Listen everyone's giving you their food so you can digivolve. Isn't that right?" Tai asks the others who were sitting on the hill above them.

"Right." Matt says sarcastically.

"We didn't give him our food. He took it from us. Of all the nerve." Mimi says.

"Well the food won't do us any good because we still can't digivolve." Gabumon says.

"So those of us who don't work don't eat, huh." Joe says.

"But I'm hungry!" Tentomon protests.

"Hey I can't hear you. I said is that right?" Tai shouts.

"That's right!" Everyone says.

"See that's why you gotta try your best to protect everybody. Now come on buddy, keep eating." Tai says and Agumon starts stuffing his face again.

"I guess there's not much else we can do to help." Palmon says watching Tai stuff Agumon full of food.

"I don't know if Agumon can take much more." Biyomon said.

"Yeah Tai is really pushing him. Agumon's stuffed like a Thanksgiving turkey." Sora says.

"Eat up you need that energy!" Tai shouts.

"Tai's personality has really taken a turn for the worst lately. I remember him being friendlier to us younger kids." Izzy states.

"Now that you mention it, he was cool during soccer camp." Sora says.

[Flashback]

"_Tai pass it to me! I'm open!" A young Sora says to a young Tai._

_"Now's my chance to shoot. Here I go!" Tai says but before another player slides into him, he kicks the ball up into the air for Sora._

_Sora then comes up and head butts the ball into the goal._

_"Nice pass Tai. I thought you would have taken the shot yourself." Sora says as she helps him up._

_"Remember there's no 'I' in 'Team'!" Tai says to her and starts laughing._

[End Flashback]

"Tai may look like he's trying to run things all by himself but whatever actions he takes he does it for the good of the team. But now all this." Sora says.

"We're the only ones who can help now! So you've gotta keep eating okay Agumon?" Tai yells.

"I can't." Agumon says rolling onto his back.

"Tai's personality seems to have changed ever since he got a hold of that crest." Sora says watching her crush.

"Boy I'm hungry." Joe says but then his tag starts to glow a silvery colour.

"Hey guys my tag is glowing." He says.

"Hey so is mine." Shiro says while his tag glowed a bright emerald colour.

"That must mean they're reacting to something." Matt says.

"Two crests must be nearby." Izzy says.

"You think so? Hey look there's something out there." Tai says looking through his telescope.

"It looks like a big building or something." He says.

"That must be where our crest are, come on Kyle!" Joe says but then trips over something.

"Joe, are you okay?" Kyle asks him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Joe replied.

"Check it out Gomamon." Gaomon says.

"What's a cable doing out in the middle of nowhere?" Gomamon asks.

Meanwhile with Etemon.

"Wow! Ha, ha, something's caught in my network. The intruders are in the L7 sector. Let's see L7, L7. How's this thing work? Oh here it is." Etemon says and presses the button.

"It's near the Coliseum. That's where I hold my annual tributes to me show. I wonder what they're doing all they're way over there? Any idea?" Etemon asks one of the Gazimon.

"Well maybe they're trying to get good seats boss." Gazimon says to him.

"Oh they'll have a perfect view for the surprise show I'm planning for them." Etemon says.

Meanwhile near the Coliseum a Gazimon is relaxing in a lounge chair when he receives a call.

"Hello area L7. Can I help you?" Gazimon asks.

_"It's Etemon."_ Etemon says on the other line.

"Yes sir." Gazimon says hopping out of his chair.

_"Hey little buddy, you should be having some guests soon. You better get ready to welcome them."_ Etemon says.

"Welcome them? So you mean…" Gazimon begins.

_"Bingo buddy."_ Etemon says.

"As you wish sir." Gazimon says and runs off to the Coliseum.

* * *

><p>The DigiDestined and their Digimon arrived at the Coliseum.<p>

"Amazing it looks like the Roman Coliseum." Izzy says.

"What's the Roman Coliseum?" Tentomon asked.

"Well Tentomon it's an ancient arena." Tai says.

"But the ancient ones didn't have big screens." Mimi says seeing a huge T.V. screen.

"Or soccer goals." Sora added noticing two soccer goals at each end of the field.

"Okay guys let's split up and look for those crests. What's wrong?" Tai asks Agumon who fell to the ground.

"I can't move anymore, let me rest for a little bit." Agumon says but Tai argues telling him to get up.

"Give him a rest Tai. The only clues we have are mine and Kyle's tags, so Gaomon, Gomamon, Kyle, and I will search for the crests. You guys relax for a while, later!" Joe says as he and Kyle start looking for their crests.

"A soccer ball! Anyone up for a game?" Sora asks with a soccer ball under her foot.

"Yeah that sounds like fun!" T.K. says.

"That's a great idea. The human team will play against the Digimon team." Matt said.

"What on earth is soccer?" Tentomon asks them.

"It's easy all you have to do is get this ball into the goal with your feet. You can also use your chest or your head." Sora explained to the Digimon and kicks the ball up to her head and then heads it to Gabumon.

"Here I…go!" He says and kicks the ball over to Biyomon and Palmon who catches it with her vines.

"Oh and I forgot to mention you can't use your hands." Sora says.

"Unless you're the goal keeper then you can touch the ball with your hands." T.K. says.

"Yeah you should be the goal keeper for your team Palmon." Matt said.

Palmon then threw the ball in Tai's direction but he angrily kicks the ball away and unknowingly hits the spying Gazimon in the stands.

"I can't believe you're playing soccer at a time like this. Would you use your heads for something other than hitting the ball? The sooner Joe and Kyle find their crests the sooner we can leave!" Tai yells at them.

Joe, Kyle, and their Digimon were standing near one of the goals when their tags start glowing even brighter.

"Your tags are reacting again." Gaomon says.

"So our crests must be here somewhere. Huh?" Kyle says as he and the others turn to see Etemon on the jumbotron.

"Who's the king?" Etemon asks.

"Ah he's here! Etemon's here!" Mimi screams as they run to the soccer goal where Joe and Kyle are.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Agumon calls to them but trips.

"Agumon!" Tai yells to his partner and starts to run to him but then they all get trapped in the goal.

"Goal! I sure did it! I scored a goal!" Etemon says.

"The whole thing was a trap!" Tai shouts.

"Does he really think he can trap us with a simple ne–" Tentomon then screams as he gets zapped when he hits the net.

"Now, now, listen up, if you do that you might get hurt. You see there's electricity running thorough that net, it's a shocker I know. I really want to be there myself but I'm way too busy, you know how us rock 'n roll legends are but don't worry the act substituting for me is a very rare treat. Let's see if you can put your puny little hands together and figure out who our special guest is. Here he comes!" Etemon says.

* * *

><p>Suddenly a new and familiar Digimon appears.<p>

"It's a different Greymon!" Tai shouts seeing the other Greymon.

"I knew you be surprised. Let's get started, it's time to go. Here's the show." Etemon says.

"It's time to digivolve!" Tai shouts to Agumon.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!" Greymon roars and starts fighting with the other Greymon.

"You can do it Greymon!" Gabumon yells to him.

"Don't lose to that phony baloney." T.K. shouts but unfortunately their Greymon starts losing.

"Greymon you've got to digivolve!" Tai shouts.

"Boy this doesn't look good." Izzy says.

"We're done for if he can't digivolve again." Tentomon adds.

"Digivolve Greymon! You've got to!" Tai yells at him.

The two Greymon continue to fight but Tai's Greymon starts running low on energy.

"Why won't he digivolve to the next level?" Tai asks angrily.

"It's not working because you probably gave him too much food so he can't digivolve." Kyle says watching the battle.

Tai's Greymon continues to take a beating from the other Greymon making Tai even angrier.

"Of course he can! Come on Greymon you can do it! Believe in your power and you can digivolve!" Tai shouts and then his Greymon whacks the other Greymon with his tail.

"Way to go Greymon!" Tai shouts in satisfaction.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon begins but instead of a fireball he burps.

"He certainly doesn't have any Digi-manners. At least say excuse me." Mimi says about Greymon's manners.

"Am I only imagining it or is he moving a lot slower than usual?" Matt wonders.

"He consumed way too much so his reflexes are sluggish." Izzy says.

"You're right Izzy." Tentomon says but flies into the fence again.

"Get up and fight!" Tai yells but his Greymon gets thrown into the wall.

"Looks like it's going to be over sooner than I thought." Etemon says and starts laughing.

Meanwhile Gazimon claps as he watches the fight but then receives a call from Etemon.

_"You silly rabbit stop carrying on like a trained seal. Get the fireworks ready so I can celebrate my victory."_ Etemon tells him.

"Yes sir." Gazimon says and runs up one of the statues carrying a box.

Meanwhile Tai's Greymon continues to get his butt handed to him a platter.

"We really need help! Marching Fishes!" Gomamon shouts and then five colorful fishes come out of the mouth of the statue that Gazimon is on and takes the fireworks from him and taunt the other Greymon causing him to chase them.

"Where did those fish come from? How could they just come out of there like that?" Joe wonders.

"I don't know but if it's not broken don't fix it." Gomamon says.

"It's really elementary Joe. There's probably just a dimensional vortex rift in the water." Izzy says and the two of them agree.

The fish then drop the fireworks at Greymon's feet as they explode.

"Thank you fish! Now what are we going to do to get out of here?" Sora asks.

"We should dig a hole and tunnel our way out." Izzy says as he, T.K., and Matt move one of the stones from the ground.

Once they removed a few more stones there's was a large rock in the way.

"There's a black cable here too." Izzy said.

"This rock is in the way." Tentomon says but then Joe's tag starts glowing again.

"My tag it's…it's reacting again. What if this rock is one of the two crests we came here for?" Joe says.

"Well if it is your crest try placing your tag on it." Kyle told him.

As Joe places his tag on the rock it begins to glow silver and then becomes the Crest of Reliability with its symbol being a cross surrounded by four right triangles.

Just then the ground beneath them turns into a pit causing them to fall through.

"It is my crest!" Joe says excitedly.

"Great but there's no way out of here." Mimi says on top of her boyfriend noticing no way out.

"Hey check out this wall." Kyle says seeing a symbol on the side of it and just then his tag starts glowing.

"It must be your crest Kyle." Gaomon says.

"You're probably right." Shiro says as he places his tag to the wall and then it begins to glow emerald and becomes the Crest of Wisdom with its symbol being a circle with a line and four shapes on the on the corners.

"Alright! We found the other crest. Huh? Hey there's a tunnel here." Kyle says and they all escape through it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Etemon notices that the DigiDestined and their Digimon were no longer in his trap but instead were in the stands.<p>

"How do you like that? Not only did those little darlings escape but they found two more crests too. This is unforgivable!" Etemon shouts in anger.

Meanwhile the DigiDestined were watching the two Greymon fight.

"Greymon, you could win if you'd only digivolve. Greymon!" Tai yells at him getting ready to run out into the middle of the Coliseum.

"Tai don't!" Sora says to her crush.

"Don't stop me! This is my chance to make him digivolve to the next level! Please mind your own business Sora!" Tai yelled.

"But Tai without a reaction from the crest there's no way for him to digivolve." Sora tried talking some sense into him.

"I can make him do it! Watch!" Tai says and runs out into the arena.

"What does he think he's doing?" Kyle asks.

"The other condition for digivolving is their partner's must be in danger." Izzy says making Sora gasp.

"He wouldn't." Sora says in shock.

"Hurry up and finish him off. Use your Nova Blast." Etemon says.

Just as the Greymon was about to fire Tai throws a rock at him causing his attack to miss, Tai's Greymon.

"I'm not afraid of a big fake like you! Okay fire breath come and get me!" Tai shouts.

"What do we have here? A dolt who thinks he's a superstar. You got it now start singing your final number." Etemon ordered his Greymon to go after Tai instead.

"Biyomon you've got to help Tai." Sora says to her Digimon.

"You go too Gabumon." Matt said and the two Digimon start digivolving.

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!" Birdramon shouts.

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!" Garurumon yelled.

The two Champion Level Digimons appear beside Tai to protect him from Greymon.

"Greymon I believe in you! You can do it Greymon, digivolve!" Tai shouts to him.

Just then Tai's crest and Digivice began to glow.

"Greymon dark digivolve to…SkullGreymon!" SkullGreymon took the appearance of a huge skeleton with his heart inside his ribcage and has a missile on his back.

"What is that thing Izzy?" Mimi asks her boyfriend.

"I have no idea." He tells her.

"SkullGreymon – the sight of him makes other Digimon tremble. He is an Ultimate level Digimon whose explosive power causes him to constantly search for battle." Tentomon tells them.

"He gives new meaning to the phrase 'Dead Man Walking'." Kyle says.

_'This is Greymon's digivolved form?'_ Tai asks and watches Skull Greymon send Etemon's Greymon flying into the jumbotron, and fires his missile at him and destroys him and the jumbotron.

"Listen to me SkullGreymon if you're really the digivolved form of Greymon then you can't hurt me!" Tai yells but SkullGreymon turn on him and his friends.

"Leave it to me. Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!" Kabuterimon shouts and the three Champion Level Digimons do everything they can but can't stop the Ultimate.

Meanwhile with Etemon.

"Uh no my poor network. They're destroying everything I've worked so hard to create." Etemon says.

SkullGreymon then runs out of the Coliseum and into the desert but he doesn't get far as he then starts losing energy.

"What's going on with him? First he's on a rampage and then he just stops?" Kyle questions as they ran over to the de-digivolving Digimon.

"He's out of energy and can't maintain his Ultimate form." Gaomon says to them.

After SkullGreymon's energy was gone, he became Koromon.

"He's Koromon again." Biyomon shouts.

* * *

><p>Tai rushed down to Koromon and picks him up.<p>

"Are you alright?" Tai asked his In-Training Digimon.

"Well yes but I've done some terrible things. I attacked all of you. How I acted makes me no better than Etemon." Koromon says.

"That's not true. You're strong and are kind hearted. That's what I admire about you." Biyomon tells him what she thinks of him.

"She's right. You couldn't control yourself." Gabumon says.

"We completely forgive you." Tentomon says.

"I'm really sorry I didn't live up to your expectations of me Tai." Koromon says.

"It's your fault. I know who's to blame." Matt says.

"I know it's my entire fault. I'm really sorry." Tai says.

"He didn't mean to put all the blame on you, Tai. Right Matt?" Kyle says.

"Right." Matt says sheepishly.

"It's okay Kyle, it's my entire fault right Sora?" Tai asks his crush.

"Yeah…I mean - !" Sora says thinking out loud.

"I didn't know what I was doing but I kept pushing people around anyway. I felt like because I had the crest I had to be in charge and fight on my own without any help from the rest of you. I'm sorry everyone, please forgive me." Tai asks Koromon and everyone.

They all nod their heads letting him know he was forgiven.


	17. The Crest Of Sincerity

The DigiDestined were once again wondering through the desert and are quiet tired considering it's hotter than ever.

"Man this desert is so hot even a lizard would need sunscreen." Matt says as they walked through the desert.

"Sora will you carry me?" Biyomon asked her.

"Nope." Sora replies.

"Kyle I think I wore out the soles of my feet and I don't even wear shoes." Gaomon complained to him.

"Quit complaining Gaomon. Now climb on my back and I'll carry you." Kyle told him as he bent down for Gaomon to hop on.

"Do I you fat?" Gabumon asks Matt.

"No you look hot. Especially with the fur coat. That thing really needs a zipper." Matt told him.

"Or at least just removable shirt sleeves." Gabumon says.

"I'm tired. How able resting our feet?" Gomamon asks.

"There's no place to sit except on a cactus." Joe tells him.

"Great view up here." Tokomon says on top of T.K.'s head.

"Next time I ride." T.K. tells him.

"You look terrible Koromon. If only I hadn't acted liked such a bone-head, you never would have digivolved." Tai says to his Digimon in his hands.

"Don't be so hard on yourself although come to think of it you really have made a super icky mess of things." Mimi tells him.

"Was that supposed to make him feel better Mimi?" Izzy asks his girlfriend.

"I don't know but I'm glad to give a pep talk ever now and then." Mimi says to her boyfriend.

A few moments later everyone decides to stop.

"I haven't sweated this much since cheerleader tryouts." Mimi says taking off her hat and rubbing her forehead.

"Koromon doesn't look so good. I'm worried." Tai says.

"He's not the only one. Poor Gaomon's sweating right through my shirt." Kyle says as he sets Gaomon on the ground.

"You know what we really need is a lot of shade, a big umbrella or a really big tree. Or maybe I could turn into a huge cactus and smile down onto all of you as I provide cool refreshing comfort." Palmon says picturing herself as a giant Togemon.

"Its official, the sun has just turned Palmon's brain into a French fry. Earth to Palmon, come in." Matt jokes.

"Palmon look." Mimi says snapping her Digimon out of her daydream and points to a huge cactus in front of them.

"Wow! I did that? Gee I'm pretty amazing." Palmon says about herself.

"Yeah you better believe it Palmon! Come on everybody let's head for some shade!" Tai shouts and they all start running towards the cactus but once they get to it they notice there's no shadow at all.

"What happened to the shade?" Tai asks but then the cactus disappears into thin air.

"It was just a mirage. We've been tricked!" Kyle yells as they fall to the ground in disappointment.

"Well, well it's about time you got here. Just about ready to give up on me, huh?" Gennai asks appearing before them as a hologram.

"It's Gennai." Matt says.

"Gennai we found the tags and three of the crests like you wanted but when we got into trouble our Digimon couldn't digivolve. Take a look at poor Koromon. He's just not himself." Tai says to the old man.

"I think those thingies are more trouble than they're worth." Mimi says while Joe and Kyle look at their crest.

"Calm down kids, let me explain. The tags and crests are extremely important. Please make sure no one else gets them. In the end you should see that they work together in total harmony." Gennai says to them.

"Is that some kind of hippie gossip talk?" Kyle asks annoyed with Gennai's response.

"Just trust me after all I'm the floating glowing guy. As for Koromon, he wouldn't be so helpless if you had known how to take care of him in the proper way." Gennai explains to them.

"But I want to have Agumon back now!" Tai shouts to Gennai but then the signal disappears.

"Are we being cared for properly?" Biyomon asks Gaomon and Gabumon.

"If we were Agumon wouldn't have digivolved backwards." Gabumon answers her.

"Come on! Don't freak me out!" Matt shouts.

"How am I supposed to take care of a dog exactly?" Kyle asks himself.

"I'm only good with computers." Izzy says sadly.

"That's ridiculous. As far as I'm concerned you're the best." Tentomon assures him.

"You looked bummed." Gomamon says.

"How am I supposed to take care of you? Is there a handbook somewhere? I feel very in acquit." Joe says.

"Me too." Gomamon says but then they hear the sound of a foghorn in front of them and look to see a huge cruise ship coming their way.

"Is that a battleship?" Tai asks.

"Could be. But it looks more like a cruise ship." Sora responded.

"The passengers will want their money back when they see this place!" Joe shouts as the ship gets closer.

"It could just be a mirage." T.K. says.

"It doesn't sound like a mirage, T.K.!" Kyle shouts.

"Yeah and it looks pretty real to me!" Matt yells and they all decide not to wait there and see if it really was mirage and hightail it out of the way.

When the ship comes to a stop a Numemon appears at the side of the ship.

Tai notices that Koromon is getting worse by the passing minute.

"Hey fella could we all come aboard and freshen up?!" Tai asks but the Numemon looks uncertain.

"If you don't mind this requires a woman's touch. Well hey there big boy, your ship looks so inviting. How about letting us on board so we can check it out. Oh please~." Mimi says flirting with the Numemon.

He quickly falls for Mimi's charm and lowers the gangplank for them to come aboard.

Once on board everyone took off in different directions.

Sora and Mimi headed to one of the rooms for a shower while Matt, T.K., and Izzy were in the dining room.

"Check out the incredible spread." Matt says seeing the table full of food from one end to the other.

"It appears to be highly edible." Izzy says.

"Might I propose we eat a bit and take the leftovers with us?" Tentomon says.

"Let's eat it all now!" Matt suggests.

"Remember when the food was just an illusion?" Izzy reminds them of Devimon's trick before.

"Another alien plot." Matt said to Izzy.

After a few seconds of staring and drooling Izzy final speaks up.

"After extensive deliberation I have come to the conclusion that it would be rude to allow this meal to become cold. Let's eat!" Izzy yells as they all start stuffing their faces with food.

Meanwhile Joe, Kyle, and Tai were floating on the water on floats, Gomamon was in the water, Gaomon was in a lounge chair, and Koromon was sitting on the table under an umbrella looking pretty happy to be in the shade and the three boys' crests were next to him.

"Hey Joe, Kyle, what do you think Gennai meant when he said we weren't taking care of our Digimon?" Tai asks them.

"Beats me, I always thought Gaomon looks good and healthy." Kyle says looking over to his Digimon asleep in the chair.

"I don't know. We've done everything but give them an allowance." Joe says.

Little did the three of them know that they were being watched.

"Ah ha! I see three have taken the bait. Time for me to get started, they'll never forget this cruise." A human wearing a captain's uniform says but then he turns into a giant chicken like creature.

"I'm Kokatorimon – my cockle-doodle-doo will blow out your eardrums. Mess with me and you'll be pecked into surrender." Kokatorimon says about himself as he heads inside the control room of the ship.

"Etemon will reward me greatly when he learns I've trapped the DigiDestined on my ship." Kokatorimon says as he tries to contact Etemon through his Dark Network.

Meanwhile inside Etemon's trailer, the Gazimon were busy trying to fix the computer.

"Step it up fools! I'm getting very impatient here, know what I mean? If my network is down then everyone crashes. Let me tell you why because I'm Etemon. Now ya'll get back to work before I get myself upset again." Etemon tells the Gazimon.

Back on the cruise ship.

"Something's wrong. Etemon's network appears to be down. Who needs him? I'll have the pleasure of plastering their features all by myself. It's amazing how my brains surpass my good looks. Now hear this I have an important message for you. Listen up this is the deal; I'll give you Numemon an extra serving of dry bread and even throw in some jelly if you capture those kids." Kokatorimon says to the Numemon through an intercom system.

Meanwhile back at the pool three nets were thrown at Joe, Shiro, and Tai.

The Numemon then throw a net at Gomamon.

"Okay you asked for it! Marching Fishes!" Gomamon shouts as fishes come out of the water and break the net.

The Numemon then proceed to capture Dracomon and Koromon as well as their crests.

"You better keep your hands off." Tai warns them. Just then Tai's Digivice starts glowing.

"Koromon digivolve to…Agumon!" Agumon says as he changed back into his Rookie form.

"Alright! He's back!" Tai says happily.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon sends a fireball at the Numemon but Kokatorimon swats it away.

"That's Kokatorimon!" Gaomon yells.

"Petrifier!" Kokatorimon shouts releasing a green beam from his eyes turning Agumon, Gaomon, and Gomamon into stone.

"No! Gaomon!" Kyle yells.

"Poor Agumon!" Tai shouts.

"Gomamon!" Joe screams.

"Look, they left me a present. You're sunk without these but I wouldn't be too upset now you've got yourselves a trio of nice Digimon garden ornaments." Kokatorimon says after he picks up the three tags and crests holding one on his beak and two on his wings.

Meanwhile with Matt, T.K., and Izzy.

"Blue Blaster! Super Shocker! Bubble Blow!" Gabumon, Tentomon, and Tokomon attack the Numemon together knocking them out.

"It's your turn." Kokatorimon says entering the room shocking the three Digimon.

"Petrifier!" Kokatorimon shouts turning them into stone statues as well.

"They've been turned into rocks." Matt says.

"Impossible!" Izzy denies what he saw.

"Poor Tokomon!" T.K. says about his Digimon.

Kokatorimon arrives at the room that Sora, Mimi, and their Digimon were using but finds it empty besides the Numemon inside.

"Huh? Where are the rest of the children?" Kokatorimon asks the Numemon.

"We don't know." One of the Numemon says.

Kokatorimon growls in anger but then hears the shower running from inside the bathroom.

"I do anything for a good moisturizing shampoo." Kokatorimon heard Mimi's voice from inside and bursts into the bathroom to see the girls and their Digimon escaped through the window.

"You little chickadees think you're so smart." Kokatorimon says and looks out the window to see wet foot prints on the deck.

"They won't get away that easily." He says.

The girls were running down the ship with nothing but towels around them.

Just then Kokatorimon appears in front of them.

"Kokatorimon!" Biyomon and Palmon shout.

"Is that the Easter bunny?" Sora asks.

"He's bad news." Biyomon tells her but then they see he has the Crest of Wisdom, the Crest of Courage, and the Crest of Reliability.

"That omelet head has Joe, Kyle, and Tai's tags!" Mimi says in shock.

"I ran into several of your friends over by the pool but don't worry they're just drying off." Kokatorimon says.

The scene then cuts to the other DigiDestined tied down to a net and are burning up in the sun.

Back with Kokatorimon, and the girls.

"Nothing like little sun baked faces fried to a crisp with curly corn spuds and lots of coleslaw." Kokatorimon says.

"Where are the Digimon?" Biyomon asks.

"Don't worry about those guys. Confidentially I find them to be a little bit on the stiff side but that's just happens to be my own personal opinion." Kokatorimon tells them.

"Your opinion stinks." Palmon says.

"Now you're going to meet the same fate." Kokatorimon tells them and starts cackling.

"You've cackled once too often! Spiral Twister!" Biyomon shouts sending her attack at Kokatorimon but he dodges it.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon tries to wrap him up in her vines but he swats them away.

"Petrifier!" Kokatorimon tries to turn the two Digimon to stone but they all run away after they dodged his attack.

"Come back you chickens!" He shouts and chases after them.

"Who's he calling chicken?" Sora jokes about the overgrown chicken's pun as they are chased to the front of the cruise ship.

"What do we do now? We're trapped." Sora says and they turn around to see Kokatorimon blocking them from running away.

"Time to walk the plank." Kokatorimon says sounding like a pirate.

Sora pulls out her Digivice from inside her towel.

"Biyomon do your stuff!" Sora says and she nods her head.

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!" Birdramon yells changing into her Champion level.

"Hey that's not fair!" Kokatorimon complains.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon launches fireballs from her wings at Kokatorimon but he jumps out of the way.

"What's the matter you big cluck, can't you fly?" Sora asks.

"Palmon it's your turn." Mimi says to her Digimon.

"Right! Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!" Togemon shouts turning into her Champion level.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon attacks Kokatorimon again causing him to release Joe, Shiro, and Tai's tags and crests.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon fires hundreds of her cactus needles at Kokatorimon and then punches him in the face.

Kokatorimon quickly recovers but is too slow to avoid Togemon uppercut sending him into the cruise ship's foghorn which somehow erupts with fire.

"Fried chicken." Mimi comments on what she and Sora saw holding Joe's tag and crest while Sora holds Tai's and after de-digivolving Palmon and Biyomon grab Shiro's.

Meanwhile after Kokatorimon's defeat the other Digimon were release from their stony prison.

After the girls were fully dressed they met up with the other Digimon and then found the boys freeing them from the net and returned Joe, Shiro, and Tai's tag and crests to them.

"We're out of here!" The Numemon shout throwing off their uniforms and leave the ship.

"I say we do the same as they are and abandon ship." Tai says watching the Numemon leave.

"I guess it's a little late for a mutiny." Izzy says jokingly.

"Don't worry the captain's already been fricasseed." Sora says and they all get off the ship.

Meanwhile Kokatorimon climbed out of the foghorn.

"Oww my head. You may have ruffled my tail feathers but I can still…" Kokatorimon tries to cockle-doodle-doo but fails. "…okay so maybe I've lost a little of my doodle but I'm not finished yet.

Meanwhile the DigiDestined were now walking through the desert, again.

"Well the weather hasn't gotten any cooler." Joe says.

"Do you hear something?" Mimi asks everyone as they turn around to see the cruise ship heading straight towards them.

They start running again trying to avoid being run over by the crazy boat driving chicken.

"That's one mad Digimon with his feathers out of joint!" Kyle yells.

They kept running until the giant cactus appears in front of them.

"The giant cactus is back!" Palmon says.

"No! Not another mirage!" Mimi shouts.

"What were you expecting, an outlet mall?" Tai asks sarcastically.

"Hurry! Get over on the other side!" Matt tells everyone as they hide behind it.

The ship then rams into the cactus but is sent flying into the distance along with part of Etemon's Dark Network.

"I can fly! I can fly! I can't fly!" Kokatorimon screams getting caught in the explosion of his ship.

Afterwards the DigiDestined were all staring at the giant cactus in front of them.

"Wow! It's bigger than a skyscraper!" Mimi says looking at the cactus.

"You're right. What's a skyscraper Mimi?" Palmon asks.

Just then a plant blooms on top of the cactus and out pops a huge stone.

"Is that a crest?" Kyle asks and then Mimi's tag begins to glow a bright green.

The huge stone starts glowing green as well and begins to shrink as it moves towards Mimi.

It then became the Crest of Sincerity with its symbol being a raindrop with two circles inside each other.

"He was right! It's just like Gennai said. The tags and crests somehow work together, Mimi." Sora says to her.

"So this is my crest?" Mimi asks studying it in her hand.

"I don't deserve it but if it will help me take of Palmon, I'll keep it." She says.

"Aww thanks Mimi." Palmon said.

"Well that's four crests down and four to go." Kyle says holding up four fingers.

"Right all that's left is Matt, Izzy, T.K., and Sora's." Joe says.

"Well let's get going. Those crests won't find themselves." Tai says and they all start walking again.


	18. The Piximon Cometh

The DigiDestined are still continuing to walk through the desert with Tai and Agumon are walking ahead of the others.

"Okay I admit a little breeze might be nice but it's still a beautiful day. Don't you think?" Tai asks Agumon.

"Yeah if you're a scorpion." Agumon says.

"It's beautiful isn't it Izzy? And every crest we've found has been different." Mimi says observing her Crest of Sincerity.

"Yes they all have different symbols and colors to them making each one unique in their own way." Izzy says to her.

"But we still have no idea how to use them." Joe said.

"So we need to learn how to use them." Kyle says looking at his Crest of Wisdom.

"Or else our Digimon could digivolve all messed up, right?" Sora asks.

"Yeah but none of that really matters until we find all the crests." Matt tells them.

"I think you're probably right about that one Matt. Maybe the crest's power comes from having them all." Izzy says to them.

"Hmm what are they doing back there?" Tai wonders as he and Agumon stop noticing that the others haven't caught up yet.

"Hey we gotta move on! If we're gonna take some down time we need to find some shade." Tai shouts to them unaware of a sand trap moving towards his feet.

"Oh thanks Tai. We were right in the middle of a serious Digi-conversation about the crests and everything and you make me forget what I was saying! You be in charge of finding the shade and we'll catch up!" T.K. tells him but then the sand trap causes Tai and Agumon to fall in.

"What just happened?" Kyle asks.

"Something grabbed them from underneath." Joe says and then a familiar and ugly face appears.

"It's Kuwagamon!" Matt yells seeing the big red beetle Digimon appear out of the sand.

Tai and Agumon are holding onto the virus type Digimon when they get thrown in different directions.

"Is it the same one?!" Izzy asks.

"It's Kuwagamon alright. There's no mistaking that ugly face but he's sure bigger than he was last time." Palmon says.

Agumon pulls himself out of the dirt and tries attacking Kuwagamon.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon's attack does do much damage.

"Aww we have a big problem. This guy's much stronger then he use to be." Agumon says.

"Uh no! Now digivolve! Agumon digivolve to Greymon!" Gabumon shouts to him.

Tai just stands there with a helpless look on his face not sure on what to do.

"Tai what are you waiting for?" Sora asks seeing her secret crush not moving at all.

"[Growls] Gaomon!" Kyle says and holds his Digivice at him.

"Yeah! Gaomon digivolve to…Gaogamon!" Gaogamon rans into Kuwagamon sending him about ten yards away.

"What are you waiting for Agumon? I could use your help!" Gaogamon says to the dinosaur Digimon but then gets attacked in the back.

"Power Guillotine!" Kuwagamon slices Gaogamon and causes him to de-digivolve back into Gaomon.

"Gaomon!" Kyle yells and then runs over to him even though Kuwagamon is still there.

"Wait Kyle! Don't do it!" Matt shouts to Kyle but he doesn't listen and continues to run towards Agumon and Gaomon to protect them despite the danger.

Little did Kyle know that his crest was starting to glow emerald.

Kuwagamon is about to attack the two Rookie Level Digimons when Kyle dives down and pushes them with him before they are attacked.

Kuwagamon tries to attack again but then, "Pixy Bomb seek and destroy!" A voice shouts a bat like bomb flies into Kuwagamon and causes him to vanish.

The others and Tai run over to Kyle, Gaomon, and Agumon asking them if they're okay.

"Kyle are you okay?" T.K. asks.

"I'm fine T.K. Gaomon are you alright?" Kyle asks his Digimon but then sees a big scar on his back.

"Yeah but Kuwagamon did leave his mark on my back." Gaomon says.

Tai then sees a little puff ball with wings walk by their feet.

"A powder puff with wings!" Mimi says the first thing that comes to her mind.

"Just don't use it on your face." Sora told her.

"Where'd Kuwagamon go?" Joe asked as he looked at the little pink creature.

"Maybe that's him." T.K. says.

"I am no enemy, nope, nope. If anything you are your own enemies." The creature said to them.

"Oh I've heard of you. You're the famous Piximon, right?" Biyomon asks him as Mimi picks him up.

"You are?" She asks.

"Piximon is famous in the Digital World for his skill in training, but few have ever met him. His secret home is the training ground for all the great Digimon fighters." Biyomon tell the DigiDestined.

"And I've heard all about you too but so far I am only impressed with that boy and his Gaomon." Piximon says as he points his staff at Kyle and Gaomon.

"Why are you impressed with me?" Kyle asks confused.

"You put your Digimon's life ahead of your own despite knowing you could be hurt which shows your Wisdom in protecting you Digimon. The eight of you are suppose to be the DigiDestined but you better be careful or you'll end up Digi-dinners! Without my spear and my magic Kuwagamon would be eating you with a side of Digi-fries! And that's not all, you Digimon there! You're supposed to protect the children but half the time they're the ones protecting you! I want to see some guts! I want to see some courage!" Piximon yells.

"This guy reminds me of a gym teacher I once had." Matt says remembering some bad memories by Piximon.

"But the news isn't all bad from now on you all will be trained by me, yep, yep." Piximon tells them.

"Huh? But why?" Sora asks.

"Let's not go overboard Piximon." Tentomon tells him.

"Especially you two guys." Piximon says pointing at Tai and Agumon shocking them.

"You heard me! You two were pathetic and need lots of help and I have a special extreme training program just for you!" Piximon says as he flutters past them.

"Did I hear right?" Tai asks.

"Sounds kind of extreme." Agumon adds.

"Follow me!" Piximon then walks off chanting something leaving the DigiDestined and their Digimon to think about it.

"I have a question; do we trust a ping pong ball with wings?" Joe asks.

"But he did save me, Gaomon, and Agumon." Kyle says.

"Yeah why would he do that if he was no good?" Tai says.

"Precisely he didn't have a Black Gear anywhere on him. I checked." Izzy says.

"What do you say Biyomon? You do seem to know a lot about him." Joe says to her.

"Well it's an honor to be chosen for training by Piximon." Biyomon says.

"Sounds like a lot of work to me." Mimi complained.

"He's right though. We could use some help." Sora says.

"How can you say that? Just because we've nearly been eaten a hundred times." Tai says making a poor argument.

"Well it's not like we have much of a choice. All in favor say 'aye'." Matt says.

"Aye!" Everyone all agrees.

"Would you all just hurry up?!" Piximon yells at them.

* * *

><p>The DigiDestined continue to follow Piximon through the desert for about ten minutes.<p>

"Are we there yet?" Mimi asks.

"Just a little further." Piximon said.

"That's about the seventh time he's said that." Joe says.

"I think he's lost." Matt said.

"So what do we do, ask a cactus for directions?" Tai asks/jokes.

"Ice cream…cold root beer…" Sora mutters.

"STOP THAT!" Everyone shouts at her for tormenting them with her wishful thinking.

"Halt! We have arrived." Piximon says.

"What are you talking about? There isn't anything here." Sora says looking around to see nothing but open desert.

"Pixie portal open!" Piximon yells and then a hole in front of them opens to reveal a forest inside.

"A hole in the desert!" Mimi shouts.

"Am I the only one who think this looks like trouble?" Joe asks.

"It's just you." Kyle says.

"Actually it's just my front door. Come on in now quickly before it closes." Piximon says as he and the others walk in.

"Cool a jungle inside a desert." Kyle says walking beside T.K. and Matt.

"I bet you've got lots of friends who want to play with you." T.K. says in amazement.

"You should have seen in when I first got it." Piximon says.

Sora looks behind her out into the desert and sees something in the distance.

"Heads up! Behind us guys!" She screams.

"Uh no. It's Etemon and his trailer." Mimi says.

"Oh boy this is bad." Joe says with a scared look on his face.

"And right outside the front door he is too. Oh don't worry about it. He isn't able to see us through the barrier. He sees nothing but desert." Piximon tells them as Etemon's trailer goes right by them.

Meanwhile inside Etemon's trailer.

"The stupid screen is still broken. What's taking so long?" Etemon asks the Gazimon.

"We've almost got it fixed Etemon. No need for a conniption fit." Gazimon says to him.

"I'll show conniption you insolent little worms! Hurry up and get it fixed! I have a show to get on." Etemon tells them as he starts jumping up and down in his seat.

Back with the DigiDestined, Piximon had led them to a stairway.

"Alright everybody, home we are. My house is just up these steps." Piximon says as they look up to see a huge staircase going up to the top of the mountain.

"We have to walk up there?" Joe asks in shock.

"But I didn't bring my stair climbing sneakers." Mimi says.

"Yeah and I just remembered I'm afraid of heights." Tai said trying to get out of climbing the stairs causing Sora to giggle at what her secret crush said.

"Surely from a logical standpoint it doesn't look very safe." Izzy states.

"Is this part of our training?" Kyle asks with Gaomon beside him.

"Exactly." Piximon says causing them to groan in disappointment.

"Hey no sweat. I'll just fly up there and before you know it I'll be chilling by the pool while you guys are still –" Tentomon begins but is interrupted by Piximon.

"And oh by the way, did I mention there will be no flying by no one during all my training?" Piximon said rather than asking causing Tentomon to drop to the ground.

"Haven't you rookies learned that the easy way out is sometimes a trap? Now let's move out!" Piximon says.

"I guess Piximon never heard of elevators." Joe said and they all start climbing the stairs.

After a while the sun had begun to set but the DigiDestined and their Digimon were tired and worn out.

"Don't tell me you're all tired. Don't give up yet! Look you've almost arrived." Piximon says pointing his spear at a building at the end of the steps.

"That's his place?" Joe asks taking a look at the building.

"That's it and there's plenty of food for all." Piximon says causing everyone to cheer in excitement.

The first thing they see when they enter Piximon's house is a huge statue of him.

"Why thank you. Is it as handsome as I am?" Piximon jokes.

"You said something about food." Joe says to him.

"Aww yes but first you must earn it." Piximon tells them.

"I should have known there be a catch." Gomamon says and then Piximon made rags and buckets appear in front of everyone.

"First of all I want you to scrub all the floors. All of them." Piximon says while everyone starts complaining.

"It'll take forever." Tai says.

"But not you Agumon and Tai. Come now I have a special chore for you." Piximon says.

"Great we probably have to paint the place." Tai says and follows Piximon with Agumon by his side.

"Well let's do it." Sora says and they all get to work.

"The last time I scrub a floor was…never." Mimi complained.

"It's a simple task Mimi. Even you'll catch on." Izzy tells his girlfriend.

"Is this really training or is this just Piximon's maid's day off and he doesn't like to vacuum?" Matt asks suspicious of Piximon's training methods.

"Tokomon let's have a cleaning race." T.K. says as he and Tokomon start running while cleaning the floors as well.

While everyone else keeps busy, Piximon led Tai and Agumon to a mysterious cave.

"Alright you two this is the place. Come on into the cave." Piximon tells them. Tai and Agumon nod at each other and walk inside.

"Wow its pitch black in here." Agumon states.

"What kind of a chore can we do in here when we won't be able to see our hands in front of our faces?" Tai asks but then he and Agumon start sinking into the sand.

"This is your training. You must find your way back!" Piximon shouts as he leaves the cave.

* * *

><p>Later that night everyone was asleep from the long day of their so called 'training'.<p>

Izzy woke up to the sound of a door opening and turned to see Matt was up.

Matt signals Izzy to be quiet and the two of them walk outside to talk.

"Something's wrong. Tai and Agumon never came back." Matt tells Izzy.

"So what do you think happened?" Izzy asks but then his tag glowed purple while Matt's glowed blue.

"See that?" Matt asks reaching into his shirt to pull out his tag as Izzy does the same.

"Prodigious." Izzy says looking at this tag.

"When they glow it means the crests are nearby." Matt says and they walk off to find their crests.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Matt? I mean maybe we should bring Tentomon and Gabumon." Izzy says.

"Let them sleep. The crests must be inside the barrier so we're safe. Come on Izzy!" Matt says and takes off running.

Unknown to them Piximon was watching them front atop a statue.

Meanwhile with Tai and Agumon the two of them awake to find themselves floating in a boat on a river.

"Tai! Tai wake up!" Agumon says after noticing where they are.

"Hey wait, where are we?" Tai asks.

"I don't know. We were in a cave but I don't remember any boat, I'm sure." Agumon tells him.

"Hey! Hello!" Tai calls out but then falls into the water.

"Don't you know not to stand up in a boat? Here grab this." Agumon says holding out a paddle but then sees a light behind Tai.

"Do you see that light?" Agumon asks.

"Don't look at the light. Pull me in." Tai says but then all of his rocking causes Agumon to fall into the water.

The two of them then start arguing while hanging onto the boat.

The next morning Piximon bangs his spear on a bucket waking up the remaining DigiDestined for their training exercise.

"Rise and shine! Everybody up! Come on people!" Piximon yells to them.

"Piximon do you know where Izzy went? He's not in his bed." Tentomon says causing everyone to gasp in shock especially Mimi.

"And I can't find Matt." Gabumon says.

"What? Hey did you send my brother somewhere?" T.K. asked.

"Your brother and his pal went to look for crests about midnight." Piximon told them.

"Oh why would Izzy leave me behind?" Tentomon wonders.

"Isn't it strange? First it's Tai and Agumon leaving…" Sora says.

"And then Matt and my Izzy. Maybe next Joe or Kyle will end up missing." Mimi says as she and Sora start giggling.

"Come on guys. It's not funny! What if it's Piximon whose making everyone disappear?" Joe asked.

"Come on Joe, chill we can trust Piximon, can't we?" Kyle asks not sounding so sure himself.

"Yeah I mean he wouldn't do anything really cruel to Kyle or Joe, would you?" Gaomon asks.

"Like not feed us." Joe states.

"Attention training will now begin!" Piximon shouts.

Meanwhile in the forest, Matt and Izzy were still looking for their crests.

"So Izzy why do you want to find a crest?" Matt asks.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just curious to see what Kabuterimon would digivolve to. Isn't that the reason why you're looking for a crest?" Izzy asks.

"No. I want to use the crest to digivolve myself. Not into a Digimon but to make myself stronger and smarter, maybe learn something new about myself. You know to reach my next level." Matt says.

They continue walking until they come to the end of the forest.

"The barrier of this land." Matt says seeing their tags were pointing out into the desert.

"Don't tell me we came all this way for nothing! Wait, look at that glow." Izzy says seeing a glow coming from inside the well.

"We made it! The crests have got to be inside the well. Let's go!" Izzy says.

"Yeah but it's outside the wall." Matt reminded him.

"I know but we're so close. Hope my hand doesn't melt." Izzy says as he walks up to the invisible barrier and reaches out and to make it through unharmed.

"It's okay Matt we can go through." Izzy says.

They then walked outside the barrier and up to the well.

Once they climbed inside holding onto the rope they see the walls glowing in different colors.

"See anything?" Izzy asks.

"The lights really bright down here." Matt says and then notices a symbol on the wall.

"Hey we should try holding our tags up towards the wall." He said.

"Good idea." Izzy replied seeing a different symbol on the opposite wall.

As they held their tags up, the symbols then began to shrink and become their crests.

"Izzy, man, this is happening. We both found our crests." Matt says to him.

Matt's crest was the Crest of Friendship with a weird symbol and was the color blue.

Izzy's crest was the Crest of Knowledge with a strange symbol as well and was a purple color.

Unknown to them a cable was looking down inside the well.

Meanwhile inside Etemon's trailer. "Etemon, we have contact in sector G-3." Gazimon said.

"What? Why that's the sector we just past! Turn us around, turn us around right now you little whipper snapper! Haha, G-3 Tyrannomon's territory. Send him at once!" Etemon orders.

Just as Izzy and Matt climb out of the well a huge red dinosaur creature appears before them.

"Tyrannomon – a huge Digimon with fire breath strong enough to cook a couple of boys like you." Piximon says in an over voice.

Tyrannomon sends a fire ball straight at them but breaks the barrier just as they got in.

Meanwhile the DigiDestined and their Digimon were meditating when Piximon hits Gabumon with his spear causing him to jump into the air.

"No Gabumon! Making funny faces will not defeat your enemies, you must always…" Piximon trailed off after sensing something.

"My barriers has been broken!" He shouts shocking everyone.

"Izzy's there he might be in trouble." Tentomon says.

"And Matt!" Gabumon shouts.

"We've got to hurry!" Tentomon yelled.

In the forest Izzy and Matt continue to run from Tyrannomon.

"Didn't I see thing guy in one of my nightmares?" Izzy wonders.

"I wish you'd be more careful what you dream!" Matt says.

Just then the others arrive to help but the same cable spots them as well.

"Isn't that nice? Everybody's all together now. You know I can't resist an audience so I guess its ShowTime." Etemon says causing a bunch of cables to rise into the air shocking the DigiDestined.

"This is a little song I call 'Bye-bye Digimon Bye-bye'." Etemon says and zaps the DigiDestined's Digimon's power.

"My powers been drained." Tentomon says falling to the ground.

"Ah it zapped them! Now they can't digivolve!" Izzy states.

Tyrannomon then launches another fireball at them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Tai and Agumon are still in the boat spinning down the strange river.<p>

"It's no use. The more we fight it the farther away we drift." Tai says unaware of the buildings coming into view.

Just then they stop and appear on a bridge where they see a kid trying to ride a bike.

Tai then sees that it's a younger version of him.

"What is it? Who's that?" Agumon asks.

"Me but I…" Tai says in shock.

"What? That's you?" Agumon asks looking at the younger version of Tai who was tearing up.

Meanwhile back outside Piximon was protecting the others from Tyrannomon's fire breath but is struggling to do so.

'_Tai! Agumon! What are you doing?! Your friends are in trouble! You've got to come back before it's too late! Tai can you hear me?!' _Piximon shouts in his head.

Back with Tai and Agumon.

"I'm never gonna [sniffles] learn how to ride my bike." Young Tai says.

"Don't give up. You can't call it quits now just because of one or two mistakes you've made. Man I've made plenty and I ought to know. You just have to get up and try again." Tai says to his younger self.

"Okay, I'll try." Young Tai says and gets back on his bike.

"We can hold you up." Agumon tells him as he and Tai push young Tai and they cheer him on as he rides by himself.

"Wait Agumon I get it. It's all about overcoming your fear. I was so scared of you digivolving back into SkullGreymon again that I lost it." Tai says.

"You must be a mind reader. That same fear is what stopped me from digivolving to Greymon. But if we really believe in ourselves it'll be just like riding a bike. Greymon, my friend, I'm coming back to you." Agumon says and then they head back.

"We're on our way back." Tai says working with Agumon to push the boat with the oars.

"Right…together." Agumon says.

Meanwhile Piximon was still struggling to hold Tyrannomon's fire back.

'_Can't wait for Tai any longer! He needs this lesson but I've got to attack!'_ Piximon says in his mind.

"Agumon digivolve!" Tai shouts and Agumon nods.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!" Greymon yells and knocks Tyrannomon off his feet.

"Hey he digivolved!" Gaomon says and Tokomon cheers.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon sends a huge fireball at Tyrannomon.

Tai then walks up beside Sora unnoticed until he's right next to her.

"You're back!" Sora says in happiness that her crush is back and okay.

Greymon eventually won the battle against Tyrannomon and destroys the black cables as well.

Everyone cheers for Greymon's victory while Piximon smiles at their accomplishment.

'_Well they cut it kind of close but they did it.'_ Piximon says.

Later that day the sun had begun to set and the DigiDestined were about to leave.

"Thank you Piximon. We really learned a lot from you." Matt says.

"Yeah like how to scrub floors and starve half to death." Joe mutters.

"Joe! That's just Joe's stomach talking." Mimi says.

"Far from over your training is. Remember life itself is a training session. Learn all you can." Piximon tells them.

Later Piximon watches as they head back into the desert.

'_They truly are the DigiDestined. No doubt have I for thou they are sometimes foolish I have seen the love in their hearts. With a little luck they may just succeed and save our Digital World.'_ Piximon says in his mind.


	19. The Prisoner Of The Pyramid

The DigiDestined are busy examining a large generator of sorts that is attached to many wires spread across the land.

"What the heck is this thing Izzy, some kind of power generator?" Shiro asks.

"Even better, Etemon has hardwired the entire desert creating an extensive computer network. My guess, this is one of the remote data access terminals." Izzy explains to them.

"Great! Let's crash it." Tai suggests.

"It could be a booby trap." Sora says.

"If it is Etemon's, I say we cross the wires and mess it up good." Matt said.

"What are you going to do with that?" Tentomon asks seeing Izzy remove a wire from the access terminal and plugs it into his computer.

"I wonder…it's entirely possible our computers have compatible systems. And if they do then I can tap into Etemon's network." Izzy says.

"Hey Izzy, sweetie, it looks like you've got mail." Mimi says to him.

"Huh? That was fast. Who even knows I've logged on?" Izzy wonders out loud.

"Oh no it's Etemon." Joe says.

"May as well just open it and see what it is." Shiro said.

"Right…" Izzy replied and opened the e-mail.

_"Help me! SOS! Mayday! I'm being held prisoner. Help me escape and I'll guide you to the crest you seek."_ The message said.

Everyone gasps in shock at what they heard.

"Do you think he's for real? I mean who could it be?" Sora asks.

Meanwhile inside Etemon's trailer.

"What do you mean the system's down? I don't want to hear any excuses. I want these stinking kids located now!" Etemon yells at the Gazimon.

"Yes oh mighty Etemon, most majestic royal one." One of the Gazimon says.

"The problem is we've got a glitch at the pyramid's host computer." The other Gazimon tells him.

"[Growls] Datamon! Get me there in a hurry you floppy ear little freaky! Let's roll!" Etemon orders and the Monochromon began pulling the trailer across the desert.

Meanwhile the DigiDestined were walking through a canyon part of the desert.

"Oh I don't like this. I don't like this one bit. I don't like the look of it, I don't like the smell of it, I don't like the –" Joe panics feeling rather indecisive about the SOS e-mail.

"Don't have a brain cramp Joe. You're turning green around the edges." Mimi interrupts him.

"Yeah someone asked for our help. We've got to at least check it out." Tai says.

"That's right and besides he also said he knows where either Sora or T.K.'s crests are." Kyle reminded him.

"Kyle's right, we need to trust this guy." Gaomon says supporting his best friend.

"According to my laptop we should be getting close." Izzy says leading the way for the others by following the map on his laptop.

Sora and T.K. had their tags out in case they got close to one of the crest and then a second later T.K.'s tag starts glowing yellow.

"Hey look!" T.K. says gaining everyone's attention.

"It's glowing." Matt says.

"So your crest must be nearby bro." Matt says looking around.

"Ah, T.K. come over here! Look what I've found." Tokomon calls out to them and they turn to see a huge rock with a symbol on it.

"Look! Another crest!" Sora shouts and they all start running towards it.

When they got close enough to the rock it started to shrink and became the Crest of Hope with its symbol being what looks like a full sunset with five triangles on top of a circle and a large sunray on the bottom of the circle.

"Awesome! My own crest." T.K. says excited he now has his crest.

"Congratulations." Tokomon says happy for his partner.

"Now T.K. don't think this means you get to stay up any later." Matt says continuing to be a big brother to him.

"That means Sora's crest is the only one left. Maybe if we rescue this guy he can lead us right to it." Izzy says.

"Well what are we waiting for? To the rescue!" Tai shouts raising his arm into the air and anxious to help his secret crush.

"Hey Kyle, look at this." Gaomon says standing in front of a cave entrance where T.K.'s crest use to be.

Once they enter the cave they notice the walls are covered in familiar symbols.

"See those hieroglyphs? Look familiar? This is defiantly the same writing we've come across before. Wait a second, this is a new one." Izzy says and rubs his hand across it causing it to turn on the light source.

"Prodigious! This is amazing! Do you know what I'm thinking?" Izzy asks the others.

"I got a feeling you're going to tell us." Mimi says to her boyfriend.

"Well you see it's possible that these hieroglyphs are not a form of writing but rather a code, computer code. If you change a piece of the code you change the program." Izzy explains and then a see through screen appears to everyone's left.

"Like that for example." Izzy said.

"Wait back up. Are you telling us this place is some kind of computer game and that none of this is real?" Joe asks with a confused look on his face.

"Oh it's real alright. You know I'm thinking that everything we see and everybody we meet in this world are pieces of data given physical form." Izzy says stating his theory.

"Now wait a second. If you're right and this whole thing's one big computer, then how did we get here? Did we squeeze in through the floppy drive?" Matt asks saying something really ridiculous.

"No we're just kilo-bits of data too. I mean the versions of ourselves that are in here." Izzy says.

"If I'm just data why do I feel like I'm flesh and blood?" Tai asks.

"And I still have to go to the little girl's room?" Mimi asks her own question.

"You don't really; you just think you have to." Izzy tells his girlfriend.

"Oh well I hope you're right dear cause…" Mimi begins.

"Okay then where's our real bodies made up of flesh and blood?" Kyle asks.

"I don't know. I suppose we're back at the camp ground still. Yeah we're alive back there. We exist simultaneously with our other selves. We're in a parallel universe like the Digimon." Izzy says.

"Does that mean I don't have to worry about brushing my teeth anymore?" T.K. asks standing next to Kyle with Gaomon by his side.

"We've got bigger things to worry about now T.K." Izzy tells him.

"Although do us all a favor and don't stop brushing." Matt says.

"Yeah please." Izzy said but then gets an idea.

"Hey wait a second. I've got an idea. Let me see…if I can just crack this code." He says and gets absorbed in cracking the code.

"Uh oh, he's in computer dark mode. This could take a while." Mimi says watching her boyfriend at work.

Izzy then turns the see through screen into a globe of the Digital World.

"I've call up a holographic map of the Digital World. You can see how similar it is to the planet Earth physically. In fact you can see a lot of it parallels with our world." Izzy says.

"That's terrific brainy-yack. Great time for a geography lesson." Kyle says sarcastically not feeling very fond of Izzy at the moment.

"Pay attention and you might just learn something blue-head." Izzy says not too fond of him either.

"What?!" Kyle growls but T.K. stops him.

"Now if I enter the e-mail address of the person who contacted us, I can find his location in the Digi-World here." Izzy says and then a red dot appears on the globe.

"Now look that e-mail address is from a web domain in our world. I've logged onto it a thousand times." Izzy says.

"Is there a point to this somewhere?" Tai asks impatiently.

"Is the person who sent the e-mail in our world or the Digi-World?" Sora asks.

"That's just the thing, he's in both worlds. Look, here's a map of our world on the right and the Digi-World on the left but if I overlap them together…" Izzy says as the two globes overlap each other.

"The white lines match up perfectly. What does that mean?" Sora asks.

"Reminds me of a ball of yarn my kitty use to play with." Mimi says squealing a bit.

"That's the world's digital network. Through those lines every computer on earth is connected to every other computer. The Digi-World is a physical embodiment of the data passing through them. Guys we're looking at something nobody has ever seen before or even knows about. The digital shadow world that exist alongside our own. And they're not just parallel, they're physically linked. So anything we do here will have affects on the other." Izzy says.

"For real?" Matt asks.

"Intense." Joe said.

"Yeah and here's the coolest part, wherever this person is in the Digi-World I think I can take us there just by entering his e-mail address and clicking on it like accessing a webpage." Izzy says.

"Hey all this techno talk is making my head spiny." T.K. says.

"Computer guys can never just do stuff, They've got to spend all day telling you how they do it." Kyle says not really caring anymore.

"This is depressing. Even when we're computer data I have allergies." Joe says squatting on the ground.

"Look on the bright side Joe if you weren't here, you never would have met me." Gomamon says.

"Sora does this mean that we don't exist? That we're really not friends?" Biyomon asks.

"Of course not. This maybe a make believe world but that doesn't mean our friendship isn't real. Truthfully I don't get it but it sounds right." Sora says to her Digimon.

"Oh well wherever we are we're here so let's figure out what we're going to do next. Come on Izzy what are you waiting for?" Tai asks.

"Okay, okay, all I have to do is look on the guy's e-mail address and bingo." Izzy says.

"Oh I hate bingo. It's so confusing with the letters and…" Mimi begins but then a doorway opens up.

"Hey look a door." She finishes.

"Alright last one through is a rotten egg." Tai says.

"Our electronic pen-pal is right out there." Izzy says.

* * *

><p>They walk through the doorway and find themselves in the mouth of the Sphinx and to the right is an upside down pyramid.<p>

"Check this out." Tai says and pulls out his telescope.

"Heads up! Etemon at nine o' clock!" He says seeing Etemon's trailer pulling up to the pyramid.

Meanwhile Etemon climbs out of his trailer and walks up to the pyramid door.

"That's it! It's the dumpster for you Datamon, you old pile of junk." Etemon says angrily and walks inside.

Later that night Tai and Agumon were standing guard by the fire until Sora comes out.

"Okay Tai you're relieved." Sora says to her crush.

"It's our turn to stand watch." Biyomon says to them.

"Finally. It's not much fun watching a bunch of rocks. Good night." Agumon says yawning as he walks into the cave to get some sleep.

"I thought being in a cartoon computer adventure would be more fun than this." Tai says and starts walking inside as well.

"About tomorrow." Sora begins.

"What?" Tai asks confused.

"That Etemon is bad news. Is it really worth it just to find my crest?" Sora asks.

"Sure. Don't worry Sora, piece of cake. I'm looking forward to spinning that ugly monkey around by his tail." Tai says feeling confident but Sora doesn't feel the same.

"Hey come on snap out of it. Look if it were my crest or T.K.'s or anyone else's we were going after you know you wouldn't hesitate for a second." Tai tells her.

"Maybe you're right. It's just after what Izzy said." Sora says.

"What? You mean that stuff about being little kilo-bits in the great computer program of life?" Tai asks.

"It just makes us feel so small and insignificant. Like nothing we do really matters." Sora tells him.

"Of course it matters. We just can't take the chance that it doesn't." Tai assures her.

The next morning Izzy and Sora were talking to each other outside the cave.

"Remember there's one thing important to keep in mind. This is more than a parallel universe. It's a shadow world physically linked to our own. Anything that happens here can have a direct effect on the other." Izzy says to her.

"Then the same thing goes for us, right? We're shadow versions of ourselves." Sora says understanding what Izzy's telling her.

"Right exact computer copies." Izzy says.

"So whatever happens we have to be just as careful as if it were our physical selves." Sora said.

"Hey sometime this year! Man you guys talk more than my mom's book club. Can we go?" Tai asks impatiently.

"Alright." Sora says and they run over to the others.

Later the DigiDestined are back at the mouth of the Sphinx.

"I got into the program and found the most direct route to the center of the pyramid." Izzy says.

"Okay now let's get this straight, we're only going in there to find this guy and get Sora her crest, right?" Joe asks.

"Right, right." Tai says.

"That means no fights or adventures or dangerous stuff." Joe says.

"Man you whimper more than my puppy. Matt, Kyle, Mimi, and T.K. you guys stay here and stand guard." Tai orders.

"If you think you don't need me." Mimi says.

"I miss you guys already." Palmon says even though they haven't left yet.

"We'll be back in time to eat." Gomamon says.

"Or get eaten." Tai says and jumps out of the Sphinx's mouth.

"See ya guys. Come back as soon as you can." T.K. and Tokomon say in unison.

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, and the Digimon circled around to the back of the Sphinx so they wouldn't be spotted by one of the Gazimon guarding the area.

"Okay keep together." Tai says and they run towards a large sand bar behind the pyramid.

"There's a hidden back door to the program we can use to get in. It should be right up ahead." Izzy says and they run up to the pyramid but once there they can't find the door.

"That's funny it should be right here." He said in confusion.

"Where's my fried banana sandwich? You know I like to eat after my nap." Etemon says walking outside of the pyramid yawning unaware of Tai looking at him from around the corner.

"Ah!" Tai yelps.

"Tai, what is it?" Joe asks.

"It's Etemon." Tai says quietly but Joe and Agumon make a loud gasp that Etemon hears.

"Huh? Who's there?" Etemon asks walking over to where the DigiDestined are hiding.

"What do we do now?" Biyomon asks Sora.

"Quite Biyomon." She tells her Digimon.

As Etemon reaches the corner he pauses for a minute and then.

"Boo!" Etemon says buts sees no one is there.

"Great now I'm hearing things." He says and turns around.

"Yoo-hoo!" Tai says sticking his hand outside the pyramid and quickly pulls it back in before Etemon sees him.

"You know I'm going to have to get this place completely exterminated because something is starting to bug me!" Etemon shouts annoyed and walks away and doesn't see Tai step back out of the pyramid to see if Etemon is gone and walks back in to the others.

"We've got him talking to himself." Tai says chuckling.

"Really funny Tai. Are you crazy? What if you've gotten us caught?" Sora asks annoyed with her crush and his childish antics.

"But we weren't, were we." Tai says rather than asks.

"Well now that we're in what do we do?" Joe asked.

"I guess next we try to find a way through these walls the trick is finding the weak point." Izzy says.

"Hey I found one." Agumon says and slams his claw against one of the walls but ends up hurting himself instead.

"As I was saying Agumon the trick is finding the weak points. Let's use heads not hands." Izzy tells him and they start walking through the pyramid.

After walking for a while Tai notices something strange about one of the walls.

"Hey check it out. You can see right through this wall." Tai says.

"Yeah here it is. It's another breach in the systems security." Izzy says.

"Look Gazimon!" Agumon says seeing two Gazimon on the other side of the wall.

"Be still." Sora says quietly.

Once they walk by Tai runs out and kicks one of them in the back before running back through the wall.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" The Gazimon Tai kicked asks the other thinking it was him.

"What do you mean?" The other Gazimon asks confused.

"Don't give me that! Just because the boss likes me…" Gazimon who was kicked says.

"Have you gone nuts?" Gazimon asks.

"Nuts to you!" Gazimon who was kicked says and punches the other Gazimon causing a fight between them.

Meanwhile on the other side of the wall Tai is seen snickering at what he caused while Sora isn't amused at all.

They then continue to walk through the pyramid.

"You could have gotten us all captured back there Tai! You're so immature!" Sora yells.

"Could you yell a little quieter?" Joe asks.

"Geez Sora, relax kid. Get a grip. Who elected you queen of the fun police?" Tai asks.

"Yeah this is tons of fun and getting caught will be a blast!" Sora shouts.

"Couldn't you just pass notes? It's much quieter." Joe tells them.

They then come to a wall-like-fence with electricity going through it.

"This looks nasty. We don't have to go through here do we?" Tentomon asks.

"This firewall is the systems last line of defense but there appears to be only one safe way through it." Izzy says.

"And if we pick the wrong way they'll scope us up with a spatula." Joe said.

"You're not scared are ya Joe?" Gomamon asks mockingly.

"Maybe I am a little." He tells his Digimon.

"Relax it's not like we're human or anything. We're just bunches of kilobits remember?" Tai reminds them.

"The weak point should be right here." Izzy says pointing to the weak point.

"Cool." Tai says and walks through the firewall shocking everyone.

"Are you coming in or are you just going to stand there all day?" Tai says sticking his head back out.

Once they enter through the firewall they appear in a completely metal room.

"This is the host computer." Izzy says after entering the room.

"Wow! Do you think it comes with a CD drive or is that optional?" Tai asks looking around and sees a robot like creature inside two glass pyramids.

"And what do you suppose that is?" Sora asks.

"I've heard of him. His name's Datamon. A super-intelligent robotic Digimon. He disappeared without a trance some time ago – nobody ever knew what happened to him." Tentomon says.

"Maybe that's the thing that sent us the e-mail. Kind of looks like he's a prisoner." Sora says.

"Of course it was! Who else?" Datamon says appearing on Izzy's laptop screen.

"Today is your lucky day as well as mine." Datamon says.

"I get it. He's communicating through the inferred port on my laptop." Izzy says.

"Oh a hardwire man. Well listen we don't have much time. Long, long ago I fought Etemon and lost, one of my rare miscalculations. Anyway I was severally damaged and he imprisoned me here and forced me to be his webmaster, administering his network. Without Etemon knowing however I slowly began to repair myself. Restoring my capabilities bit by bit over the years. Eventually I gained control over Etemon's network not total control but enough to bring some misery to that blubbering baboon. At long last I'm ready to free myself but I need you to deactivate to cyber-lock." Datamon says.

"What about my crest? You said in your message you could lead us to it." Sora says.

"Um yes whatever you want. Just please let me out of here." Datamon begs.

"Can we trust this talking can opener?" Joe asks not sure if Datamon was trustable.

"Etemon is your enemy as well as mine that makes us allies. Please you're my only hope." Datamon tells them.

"Okay you're on. What do you need from us?" Tai asks.

"I'm transmitting instructions on how to disengage the cyber-lock." Datamon says.

Izzy walks over to a screen.

"Hey push that lever for me would you Tai?" He asks.

"Got it." Tai replies and pulls the lever down causing the screen to raise up to reveal a dial and a red button.

"Right three, left five." Izzy says to himself.

"Quickly! Quickly! Before Etemon returns!" Datamon shouts.

"Then push the red button. Okay move the lever back to its original position that should be the last step in the process." Izzy says.

Just as Tai was about to lift the lever they hear a voice behind them.

"Hold it!" Etemon says standing in the doorway.

"Etemon!" Tai shouts.

"I've been watching you on surveillance cameras and you're an annoying little brat, you know that?" Etemon asks as the two Gazimon from earlier appear beside him.

"Punk kid. Trouble maker." The Gazimon say to Tai.

"Hey it's been my pleasure." Tai says.

"Great why don't you just call him ugly too." Joe says to him.

"All this time I thought it was these snot nose kids causing my network to crash but it was you wasn't it you digital dumpster." Etemon says.

"Well in a word; yes." Datamon says.

"You rat!" Etemon shouts and then charges at the DigiDestined.

"Digimon help out!" Agumon shouts and they all start to digivolve.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!" Greymon shouts.

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!" Kabuterimon yells.

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!" Birdramon cries.

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!" Ikkakumon screams.

"Out of the way!" Etemon shouts punching Greymon in the stomach and grabs Ikkakumon's horn and throws him into Kabuterimon.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Tai pushes the lever up freeing Datamon.<p>

"I'm free! Now let's see how you like it!" Datamon shouts sending glass triangles at Etemon, Birdramon, and the Gazimon.

"No! Birdramon!" Sora shouts watching her Champion level Digimon dedigivolve back into Biyomon.

"Hey we set you free!" Tai shouts in anger.

"And I do appreciate that you chumps!" Datamon tells them.

"Dumb kids! You think by now they've learned to trust no one." Etemon says.

"Trust me this will hurt. Digital Bomb!" Datamon shouts shooting computer viruses from his fingertips.

"Dark Network!" Etemon shouts creating a green sphere and throws it at the viruses causing a huge explosion that blast through the ceiling and erupts from the ground.

Meanwhile Gabumon is watching the pyramid and see the explosion come up from the ground.

"Uh oh! Matt!" Gabumon calls his partner.

"Well so much for no fighting." Matt says.

Back with the others Sora was busy checking on her Digimon.

"Biyomon!" Sora says to her unconscious Digimon and then sees Datamon hit the wall and lands in front of them.

"Tough luck. Looks like I won again." Etemon says.

"It's not over yet monkey breath!" Datamon says and grabs Sora and Biyomon.

"Just wait, with their powers harnessed to my own I'll be more than a match for you!" He says and takes off with Sora and Biyomon.

"Come back here you bratty little…" Etemon begins but Greymon, Kabuterimon, and Ikkakumon block his path while Tai, Izzy, and Joe follow after Datamon but come to the firewall again.

"TAI!" Sora voice is heard on the other side of the wall.

"They've gone back out through the firewall." Izzy states the obvious.

"Okay, the weak point was here, right?" Tai asks and heads towards the firewall.

"Wait a minute. Let me get back online so I can find it." Izzy tells him.

"We don't have time for that Izzy. What could happen? This isn't the real me." Tai tells him.

"Don't test theories now Tai!" Izzy shouts.

"Pain still hurts Tai!" Joe yells and grabs Tai before he can go through the firewall.

"What are you thinking Tai? We're in a video game, nothing can happen to use because these aren't our real selves here?" Izzy asks.

"Yeah something like that." Tai says.

"Well think again. Our digital selves are directly linked to our other selves back home. You need to be a lot more careful. No telling what could happen." Izzy tells him.

"You mean if I…" Tai begins. "If something happens here…" Izzy starts.

"…It happens there? I can't move." Tai says paralyzed.

"The weak point is one meter to your right." Izzy says.

"No way one false move and it's over." Tai says now completely scared stiff.

"Hey Tai." Joe says staring at him.

"It's safe Tai. We came through it alright on the way in." Izzy tells him.

"Yeah but then I didn't know that…" Tai says hesitating to go through.

"Go on. It's okay." Izzy says.

"Come on Tai we're wasting time. Sora needs us. What's wrong with you?" Joe asks.

"Tai?" Izzy asks but then something blasts through the wall behind them.

The three turn around to find their dedigivolved Digimon defeated.

"Tai…we held him…as long as we could." Agumon says.

"Now to finish off you, kids for and put an end to your annoying interference." Etemon says but stops when the ceiling starts breaking.

"Dash Double Claw!" Gaogamon shouts appearing from the smoke and slashes his claws into Etemon.

Togemon and Garurumon appear with Matt and Kyle on his back.

"Would you care for some Needle Spray!" Togemon says rather then asks launching needles at him.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon shouts firing his icy blast at him as well.

"Come on let's move! Tai what's wrong with you? Come on!" Matt says and grabs Tai and they all escape.

"No! Not again! They didn't get away again! I'm having an extremely bad day baby." Etemon says seeing he was all alone.

Meanwhile Tai, Izzy, and Joe tell the others what happened to Sora and Biyomon.

"I don't get it. When the creep grabbed Biyomon and Sora why didn't you go through the firewall after them?" Matt asks angrily.

"I couldn't…I couldn't move!" Tai says crying at his weakness.

"It's not your fault. We're all in this together Tai. We'll find a way to get them back." Joe tells him.

"It's all my fault! Sora! It's all my fault!" Tai cries.


	20. The Earthquake Of MachGaogamon

It was night time in the Digi-World and the DigiDestined were outside by the fire while Izzy was inside working on his laptop and looking at a screen of the pyramid.

"We don't have a clue where to start looking for them. Besides we could all end up dead or worse." Joe says.

"What could be worse than death?" Shiro asks eating a piece of food.

"What if Datamon does something to harm Sora while we just sit here on our butts?" Tai asks.

"Look Tai he's already beaten our brains out once. What makes you think he won't do it again? We need to come up with a plan before we go anywhere." Matt says to him sitting next to Kyle.

"This is more depressing than a soap opera." Mimi says.

Behind them T.K. was sitting with the Digimon.

"We better get some sleep. I'll stay next to you guys in case any of you get scared." T.K. says and the Digimon nod their heads.

Later after T.K. and the Digimon had gone to sleep the older kids continued to talk about what to do.

"It's tough not knowing what to do." Matt says to Tai.

"The minute I saw what was happening I should have gone after her." Tai says blaming himself for what happened.

"It's no use blaming yourself Tai. We're really all to blame." Joe tells him.

"Yeah and we're all gonna find a way to get her back." Kyle tells him.

"Hey! I've got it, I know where Sora is." Izzy says and they all go inside where Izzy shows them a map of the pyramid.

"I think Datamon only pretended to take her away when in reality they've been right here the whole time." He says.

"Are you telling me that they're still right here inside the pyramid?" Tai asked excitedly.

"Yes. I've discovered that way down below the pyramid that there's a secret room and I just know that's where he's holding them. He's found the perfect hiding place right under Etemon's nose." Izzy says as a third pyramid appears under the top two.

"Not a bad place as long as he isn't sneezing." Joe says.

"Joe that was a terrible joke." Kyle says causing Joe to get bummed out.

"There's gotta be a way in. I don't care what I've gotta do, I'm gonna find that room and I'm gonna bring Sora back. Guys, I totally understand if you rather wait here." Tai tells them.

"Enough with the guilt trip, I'm coming with you." Matt says.

"Don't think you're leaving me behind." Kyle said.

"Remember the old saying Tai there's no 'I' in 'Team'." Mimi tells him.

"Can I come to if I'm brave?" T.K. asks.

"Alright then. Now let's go get Sora!" Tai yells and the others cheer.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a hidden room Sora is just now waking up to see that she is strapped to a table.<p>

_'Have I been dreaming? This isn't my bedroom.'_ Sora says in her mind as she looks around and sees Biyomon strapped to the wall still knocked out.

"Biyomon! This isn't a dream." Sora cries to her Digimon.

"Don't be alarmed my dear, she's simply exhausted from all the excitement. She'll be fine when I use her in my plans to destroy Etemon." Datamon says standing on a computer.

"Biyomon can't digivolve without me and I rather be stuck in a sewer full of rats than help you!" Sora yells at him.

"Good then I'll remember you said that." Datamon says and starts typing on the computer.

"What are you going to do to me?" Sora asks.

"Just remain calm." Datamon tells her and then an orange see through glass slides down the table to Sora's feet. "Get me off of this thing!" Sora demanded.

"We've just started." Datamon says and then Sora sees something happening on the other table to her right.

"Hey what's happening over there?" She asks seeing something start to form.

"Relax, I'm just making a copy of you. You see I believe Biyomon's power has nothing to do with you my dear but rather whoever happens to be in possession of that fancy Digivice you so proudly wear." Datamon explains to her as a claw rises from the computer with the Crest of Love in its grip with its symbol being a heart.

"You will never be able to command Biyomon." She tells him.

"Perhaps not but we'll see if an exact replica of you can." Datamon tells her as the orange glass continues to scan Sora.

"This just can't be happening." Sora says to herself.

"When I fought the beast before Etemon destroyed all of my memory circuits except for those of the fight. From that day forth I vowed I would have my revenge and I will have it with the help of your Digi-Partner. But enough of this small talk already my dear, the moment of truth has arrived." Datamon says to her.

* * *

><p>The next morning the pyramid was being completely guarded by Gazimon, Monochromon, and Tyrannomon making it difficult to enter without being seen.<p>

"Boy, with this many Digimon surrounding the pyramid like this there is just no way we can get in there without being seen." Izzy tells them.

"Which is why Joe, Kyle, and I will be acting as decoys." Matt says.

"Right we'll split them up into three groups and lead them away from the pyramid's back entrance." Shiro says.

"Now Tai when the enemy starts chasing after us you, Izzy, Agumon, and Tentomon will sneak in and find Sora without being seen by anyone, got it?" Joe asks.

"Mm-hmm, you do have directions for me, don't you?" Tai asks placing his hand on Izzy's shoulder.

"Yeah just one more thing." Izzy tells him.

"How come I wanna throw up every time you say 'one more thing'?" Tai asks dreading what Izzy's about to tell him.

"To enter the secret room we have to take a secret passage bet there's another electrified wall to get past. Just like the room Datamon was in." Izzy tells him reminding him of how Datamon got away with Sora and Biyomon.

[Flashback]

"_I can't move." Tai says paralyzed while Joe holds him up._

[End Flashback]

"Do you think you can make it Tai?" Agumon asks.

"I don't care what the wall is. I'm going through to get back Sora!" Tai says determinedly.

A few moments later the DigiDestined were all standing in the mouth of the Sphinx ready to start the plan.

"Now try not to do anything stupid and stay out of unnecessary trouble Tai. Remember we're her to save Sora." Joe tells him.

"And you guys try not to do anything stupid either. Matt, can I trust you to keep Mimi safe for me until we get back?" Izzy asks the blond haired boy.

"Of course." He says.

"Oh Izzy promise you'll come back to me, alright?" Mimi asks hugging her boyfriend.

"I promise Mimi." Izzy says to her.

"Alright let's get this plan started. Gaomon and I will handle the Tyrannomon." Kyle says with Gaomon agreeing.

"Okay, Gomamon and I will take care of the Monochromon." Joe said and Gomamon nodded.

"And Gabumon and I have the Gazimon." Matt says.

They then split up and head to a hiding spot to start the plan.

"Alright Ikkakumon start it up." Joe says to his Digimon in his champion form.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon launches his attack straight at the pyramid.

The torpedo strikes the pyramid and wakes up the sleeping Gazimon inside the control room.

"An earthquake! Quick, get under the desk!" One of the Gazimon shouts while another one turns on the screen and sees another in coming torpedo.

"Uh no!" They all shout.

Meanwhile outside Ikkakumon launches another torpedo that strikes the pyramid again.

Back inside Etemon enters the room tossing away his robe.

"What's going on here?" He asks.

"Ikkakumon is bombing us!" One of the Gazimon says.

"Well bomb him back!" Etemon orders.

Meanwhile all the guards outside start charging towards Joe and Ikkakumon with the Monochromon in front Tyrannomon in the middle and the Gazimon in the back.

"Okay be brave." Joe says quietly while Ikkakumon launches another torpedo.

"Maybe tomorrow." Joe says and quickly retreats with Ikkakumon following.

"Okay Garurumon, let's go!" Matt shouts sitting on his Digimon's back.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon aims his attack at all the Gazimon.

"We must destroy them both!" A Gazimon says watching Matt and Garurumon run by them.

"Alright all you clowns, follow us!" Matt taunts them as they begin to chase after them.

In the sky above the Tyrannomon Kyle was on Gaogamon's back.

"Light it up Gaogamon!" Kyle yells.

"Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon blasts the Tyrannomon causing them to follow the dog while the Monochromon follow Joe.

Back inside the pyramid.

"Look boss we did it! They're running away!" A Gazimon says.

"What?! I don't get it this is where they should be attacking with everything they've got! I know they're up to something! I don't like the smell of this." Etemon says to the Gazimon.

"It wasn't me boss but listen Datamon did something to jam up the network and we can't find any evidence as to where he might be." Gazimon says.

"I don't want to see your face again until you find him, got it." Etemon says rather than asks as he turns to leave.

"But boss wait." Gazimon tries to stop him.

"Now don't be bothering me with the little details, just do it." Etemon says as he walks out of the room.

After Etemon gets outside he hops onto his trailer.

"I'm gonna be rid of all those troublemakers today!" He exclaims.

Meanwhile Tai, Izzy, Mimi, T.K., and their Digimon were hiding under a blanket when they see Etemon take off after their friends.

"I hope Joe, Matt, and Kyle make it okay. Come on Izzy let's move out." Tai says.

"Roger." Izzy says.

"He forgot his name." Mimi says thinking her boyfriend forgot Tai's name.

"We'll be back!" Tai shouts and they run off towards the back of the pyramid with Agumon and Tentomon following them.

"When you get to the wall just keep running." Izzy says.

"Gotcha." Tai says and they run through the wall.

"So far so good. This is the right way I'm sure." Izzy says but when they turn the corner they come to a dead end.

"They passage is blocked." Tai states.

"It's a dead end." Agumon says.

"Not necessarily. Why don't we try that door over there." Izzy suggests and Tai checks to make sure it's clear.

"It's clear. Let's go." Tai says and they continue their way through the pyramid but don't notice a security camera.

Meanwhile back in the control room one of the Gazimon catch a glance Tai, Izzy, and their Digimon on the screen.

"Hey did you notice something on the middle monitor?" The Gazimon asks.

"Yeah you're attracting flies again." The other Gazimon says.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside Joe, Matt, and Kyle continue to lead Etemon and his guards away from the pyramid.<p>

"Joe, Matt, and Kyle need our help! Please Palmon you've got to digivolve right away." Mimi says.

"Right." Palmon says and then becomes Togemon and picks Mimi up in her gloved fist.

"Now remember T.K. what your brothers said to you." Mimi says and takes off to help.

"Summon the Dark Network!" Etemon shouts and throws a green ball in the middle of Joe, Ikkakumon and the Monochromon.

"Okay it's time to go." Joe says knowing that he can't beat Etemon.

"You're becoming a real nuisance, son." Etemon tells him.

"Of course. It's because I'm a teenager." Joe says mocking Etemon.

"I have to admit it's been a lot of fun toying with you but play time's over. It's the end of the line for you and your goat, baby!" Etemon says after he catches up to Joe and Ikkakumon.

Meanwhile in the hidden room Datamon was still scanning Sora while the whole room shakes.

"Your friends are very perceptive my dear. It seems they already discovered that I'm holding you prisoner here in this pyramid." Datamon says to her.

"What was that explosion?" Sora asks.

"There's a ferocious battle raging outside and several of your friends have even managed to enter the pyramid." Datamon tells her.

"My friends. _Tai, I just knew you'd come to save me._" Sora says regaining hope.

Inside the control room the Gazimon rewind the tape and spot Tai, Izzy, and their Digimon from earlier.

"See look. I caught them on tape. You said it was flies." Gazimon says.

"Fast forward." The other Gazimon says.

Meanwhile back outside.

"I hate running away!" Ikkakumon says but then gets hit by one of the energy balls.

Joe and Ikkakumon try to get to the top of a sand hill but Etemon beats them there and then Garurumon and Matt come up from behind Etemon.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon shouts attacking Etemon but misses.

"Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon attacks but Etemon dodges again.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon fires needles at Etemon but he blocks everyone of them.

"Is that the best you've got? I've seen sharper needles in granny's knitting bag." Etemon taunts.

"I think we need a new plan." Joe states.

"Come on little play mates, show me what you've got." Etemon taunts again and Garurumon jumps at him.

"Garurumon!" Matt shouts but it was too late because Etemon tosses him back towards Matt but then Ikkakumon tries and ends up being a dumbbell.

"Ikkakumon get up!" Joe shouts but then Etemon tosses him right next to Garurumon.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon fires her needles again but Etemon blocks them and catches some too. He then throws them back at her hitting her in the face. "Ah Togemon!" Mimi cries for her Digimon.

"Dash Double Claw!" Coredramon tries to hit Etemon with his paws from in the air but he grabs the blue dog by the tail and spins him around and throws him back at Kyle.

"Gaogamon!" Kyle yells in anger at what Etemon did to his best friend and partner.

"I'd like to close the show with a tone that's currently number one on the charts. It goes a little something like this. My little darling! Yeah! You think you're swell! You think you're cool! Yeah! And don't forget to tip your waiters." Etemon sings causing the DigiDestined's Digimon to dedigivolve back into their rookie forms except Gaogamon.

"Etemon I've discovered the where-a-bouts of the other humans. They are inside the pyramid." Gazimon says on a com-link.

"Why would they be in…unless Datamon's still inside the pyramid. Datamon's pretty smart but not nearly as smart as me." Etemon says but then notices the four DigiDestined and their Digimon are gone.

"Now where did all those others go? What a legend gotta do to keep an audience around here baby? Well it doesn't matter I'll just destroy the ones inside the pyramid first and then I'll come back for the rest of them later, uh-huh!" Etemon says and rides his trailer back to the pyramid.

Unknown to Etemon the DigiDestined were hiding underneath the blanket T.K. was under.

"What a blowhard." Kyle says.

"Yeah he's sure got a lot of anger." Matt says.

"And he gets mad real easily." T.K. states.

"Well at least we can all laugh about it." Joe says standing up pulling the blanket off them.

"But what about Tai and Izzy?" Kyle asks.

"Oh that right. Something tells me they're not laughing right about now." Mimi says.

* * *

><p>Inside the pyramid the Gazimon were everywhere.<p>

"Looks like the Gazimon have figured out we're here." Tai says.

"And we're so close to the room. I think the main passage that leads to the private entrance to Etemon's lab is located at the bottom of this stairway." Izzy says but then Etemon appears.

"Now before I cancel you like a bad sit-com direct me to Datamon!" Etemon orders.

"Tai go find Sora! Tentomon digivolve!" Izzy shouts.

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!" Kabuterimon then fights Etemon while Tai and Agumon go get Sora and Biyomon.

They then come to the fire wall that leads to Sora.

"Oh great." Tai says to himself.

"An electric wall. I can break through it Tai." Agumon says but Tai stops him.

"Wait I'll do it Agumon." He tells his Digimon.

"Are you sure?" Agumon asks.

"Not exactly, but if I don't do this on my own right here right now I may never be able to do it. A man must face himself before he can face his enemies." Tai says and holds out his hand.

"I think I understand Tai. Go for it! I know you can do it." Agumon says reassuring Tai and he forces his hand through and realizes the wall is a fake and not dangerous.

"It's a fake!" Tai shouts not noticing his Crest of Courage is glowing.

"Yippy." Agumon cheers but then Etemon appears still fighting Kabuterimon.

"So we meet again." Etemon says holding Kabuterimon's arms.

"Agumon!" Tai shouts.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon! Tai get Sora I'll handle this." Greymon says and Tai goes through the wall.

Once Tai got through he sees Sora standing next to Datamon.

"Sora are you alright?! Sora speak to me! Sora!" Tai shouts and runs over to them but is then stop by another voice.

"That's not Sora! That's just a copy!" Biyomon yells.

"Over here Tai." Sora says to her secret crush.

"And now the copy is finished and I will now give her the magic crest and she will become the new Sora and do whatever I require of her." Datamon says and presses a button on causing an arm holding Sora's Digivice and Crest of Love to move towards him.

"That's what you think you pile of junk!" Tai shouts and grabs the Digivice and crest before they reach Datamon.

"No! What do you think you're doing?! I cannot allow a mere boy to spoil my plans for vengeance!" Datamon says and his robot eye glows red.

"Sora I'm coming." Tai says but then the table Sora was on disappears and a hole in the floor appears causing her to fall but luckily Tai catches her just in time.

Inside the hole were a bunch of wires.

"That is the center of Etemon's dark power network. Anything sucked in there is lost for all eternity. And since I have no more use for the original I'll just get rid of it." Datamon says and grabs Tai and Sora's arms and tightens his grip causing them to yell in pain.

"Tai the crest!" Biyomon shouts.

"Yes the crest is a means by which you can save the maidens life if you give it to me immediately." Datamon offers.

"Yeah why don't you go tell Etemon your sad story cause we're not interested! Sora catch!" Tai says dropping her Digivice and Crest of Love.

"No wait." Datamon shouts.

"Not scared are you Datamon?" Tai asks.

"Biyomon!" Sora yells.

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!" Birdramon grabs Sora and Tai with her feet and pulls them out of the hole.

"Thanks for saving me Tai." Sora says and kisses Tai's check causing him to blush really hard.

"N-No p-problem." Tai stutters making Sora giggle as Birdramon burst through the firewall.

"Don't you worry kiddies I'll play with ya." Etemon says but then the firewall falls on top of him and get electrocuted.

Tai, Sora, Izzy, and their champion level Digimon escape from the pyramid and meet up with the others.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Etemon finds Datamon in the secret room.<p>

"Without the crest this thing is useless." Datamon says and deletes the Sora copy.

"Now it's time for me to dismantle you in the same way you dismantled your little playmate you miserable pile of bolts." Etemon says.

"The floor!" Datamon shouts seeing the floor retracting causing Etemon to jump to the control panel but Datamon grabs hold of his leg and holds on.

"If I'm going down I'm taking you with me into the black pit! Just try these!" Datamon says and fires five little bombs into the pit.

"Now I'm not going to tell you again let go or I'm going to open you up like a can of beans." Etemon says.

"Those were computer viruses I dropped into the black pit. It'll keep growing and absorb all the dark energy of our cosmos including yours fool." Datamon says.

"You know how I hate bugs." Etemon says while all the Gazimon, Monochromon, and Tyrannomon get sucked into the pit along with Datamon and Etemon as well.

"What happened back there?" Joe asks as he and Gomamon ride with Shiro on Coredramon.

"I suspect a computer blew!" Izzy says sitting on Kabuterimon's head with Mimi and Palmon.

When they reach a safe distance they see the pyramid explodes and Etemon appears connected to his Dark Network.

"Meteor Wing! Electro Shocker! Spiral Blow!" The three champions combine their attack but didn't have any affect.

"Say that was pretty good, I give it a 9.6! Now then you ready for a fast ball?" Etemon sends two Dark Network energy balls at them causing a dimensional rift.

"That one's headed right for the Sphinx!" Joe shouts and then the Sphinx disappears.

"The Sphinx melted." Mimi says.

"Melted doesn't even begin to describe it." Izzy says to his girlfriend.

"We've tried everything. Nothing can stop him. I guess this is the end." Sora says.

"No I'm not ready to surrender to Etemon just yet! Coming Gaogamon?" Kyle asks as he runs towards Etemon.

"I'm right behind you." Gaogamon says and follows his partner.

"What do we have here sports fans? A new batter steps up to the plate." Etemon says.

"I'm not afraid of you ya big blowhard! Come down here and fight like a 'mon!" Kyle shouts.

"Kyle what are you doing? You don't stand a chance." Mimi tries to talk some sense into Kyle but fails.

"Hey you are courageous. I like that." Etemon says and throws an energy ball that hits Gaogamon in the face.

"Don't worry Gaogamon I'm staying with you!" Kyle says and then his Digivice glows emerald like his crest.

"Kyle, your courage and wisdom is making me Digivolve!" Gaogamon says.

Next Kyle's Digivice turns solid emerald and vibrates really fast and his Crest of Courage symbol shoots out of his tag.

"Gaogamon digivolve to..." Gaogamon then stood up and with his tail like a belt is more fearsome with two giant metal hands and with a sunglasses on his eyes and a giant red belt buckle over his chest with jetpacks on his back with robot like feet with pants. "MachGaogamon!"

"[Evil Laughter] Well lookie here an Ultimate level Digimon. Well I can handle him too just watch me kids." Etemon says.

"MachGaogamon?" Matt questions.

"It was the power from the crests." Izzy answers thinking he knows what happened.

"MetalGreymon uses his own body as a weapon during battle. His most lethal instrument is the Giga Blaster, while MachGaogamon is a powerful cyborg digimon, who unlike Andromon can actually fly and his bark is worse then his bite." Tentomon says.

"Etemon is every body's enemy! Use the power of the crest!" Tai yells.

"What's with ya? Is there no end to your stupidity? Well maybe I can put an end to it for ya!" Etemon says and throws an energy ball at MachGaogamon but he catches it and crushed it.

"It was just a joke!" Etemon panics.

"Finish him now while we have the power!" Tai orders.

"No back off baby!" Etemon says but MachGaogamon kicks it.

"What's the matter with you two? Don't you know the rules? There's no kicking allowed!" Etemon shouts but then MachGaogamon begins to glow.

"Wow! He's glowing I wish my hair could do that." Mimi comments.

"It's the crest power." T.K. says.

"Don't destroy me! I've got too much talent!" Etemon begs.

"Howling Cannon!" MachGaogamon releases a wave of ultasonics at Etemon.

Etemon was destroyed but causes a dimensional rift to pull Kyle and MachGaogamon through and disappears.

"Kyle!" All the DigiDestined shout after everything calmed down.

"Come back!" T.K. screams.

Meanwhile Kyle and the dedigivolved Wanyamon arrive in the middle of a park with other people walking around.

"Where am we? Who are all these people?" Kyle wonders but then realizes where he is.

"Wanyamon, We're home." Kyle says.


End file.
